Fighting the Future
by Dark-Terror
Summary: Kaze, a Demon from the future uses the well to enter the Feudal Era, but for what reasons? And what problems follow him through the well... Read and Review, IK, MS, SessKagura. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Inuyasha, only the OC's I make, but you know what! HOSTILE TAKEOVER!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA *Cough gasp Cough*. on second thought, I'm pretty sure they'd eliminate me easily enough.  
  
Just to let you know, a lot of this chapter and maybe chapter 2-3 does center around an OC. but personally I think he's pretty cool, and no. he's not a Billy Bob (Male version of a Mary Sue), not to spoil or anything. but he doesn't win often. lol  
  
Next, the pairings for this story are going to be-  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha (main pairing)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagura (main pairing)  
  
Sango and Miroku (Just to let you know, this is going to be VERY messed up, depends on how I want to do it though, just depends how dark I do it)  
  
OC (Kaze) and ???  
  
Kikyo and ???  
  
Vote if you like on who Kaze (Described in this chapter) and Kikyo should be paired with, anyone from Inuyasha for either of them, lol  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
This story starts after episode 134. as it is the furthest I've seen. But Inuyasha and Kagome's group do return to Kaede briefly in this. lol-  
  
Kagome's grandfather heard the sound of an engine outside the grounds. It was odd because right now, it was 2:10 am. He hoped it wasn't the vandals that had come around so often, he hated them. He quickly went to the window to see a figure step out of the vehicle holding a duffle bag; it was too dark to make out too many features. 'I'd better at least look into this,' He thought.  
  
The old man watched from the side as the figure walked past the god tree, and towards the well's shrine. 'Oh great,' he thought.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kagome's grandfather said walking out. "Why have you been watching me old man?" The fairly tall figure said. "At this hour, especially when we are closed, visitors are rare," He replied. "Yes, but I won't be here much longer old man," the stranger said and opened the doors to the well. "Leave before I phone the police!" The old man shouted. "If you value your life, you will leave me to my business old man," Came a dark reply.  
  
Kagome's grandfather gulped but saw the man jump into the well. 'No,' He thought. He ran to the side to see nothing at the bottom. "Oh my," He said looking nervous.  
  
The man climbed out of the well and took in the fresh air, god how he had missed it. "Finally, away from those disgusting creatures," He said as he started walking forwards.  
  
He decided it was time to sleep, considering that he wanted to be on the right clock, he knew where he was, he had heard of the magic of the well, and knew how to use it, of course he did, he was Kaze, last true demon of the world, well, not anymore, but from where he came from, he was the last full blood youkai, which is exactly why he left it.  
  
Day broke and his eyes slowly opened. "A new day," He said groggily. He pulled his hand through his short black hair and stood up to his full height of 6'3, and then stretched. His athletic muscled form twisted with his movements and he let out a groan. He stopped stretching and his brown eyes searched around for a moment, this place looked much better in the daylight.  
  
Kaze walked at a normal pace through the trees, knowing everything that was around him through his heightened senses. His clothing snagged on some bushes a few times and he tore whatever it was away. He was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants, he really saw no need for anything else, he was deadly enough with the vast knowledge he had.  
  
He stopped at a village, he looked at it a moment and decided it was best to investigate. As soon as he got there his noise picked it up. 'Another youkai. wait. hanyou,' He thought. He glanced around quickly, trying to find the scent's owner, but all he got was a direction, leaving the town. There were 4 others with him whoever it was, as he studied the scents more, he discovered one was a full blooded youkai, but the scent was weak, it must have been a child.  
  
"It's been so long since I have even had the faintest amount of those scents come to me," He said to himself. "Can I help ye?" An old voice said from behind.  
  
Kaze turned to see an old woman with a patch. He was not noticeable as a youkai, he could be if he wanted, he had three forms, but this was his human, and weakest form, not even those trained in detecting youkai and hanyou could detect the demon of his aura.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for some friends of mine. a hanyou and a youkai, with there three human friends," He said. 'Damn I'm good,' He thought. "Ye know Inuyasha and Shippou?" She asked. 'Inuyasha?! I-impossible! He's supposed to be pinned to a tree, and based on my calculations, eaten 10 days ago, this can't be.' He thought. "Yes, that would be them," He said. "They left this morning, if ye are lucky you can catch them by the end of the day or tomorrow," Kaede informed him. "Thank you for your help," He said taking a slight nod.  
  
"Are ye from where Kagome is?" Kaede asked. "Kagome. I'm not sure, I've never asked her," Damien said, which wasn't a complete lie. "Ahh, then never mind, its too complicated," Kaede said. "Why would I be?" Kaze asked. "It is your strange garb that threw me off," She said. 'Garb? My clothes.' Kaze immediately put 2 and 2 together. 'She's from the well! That's how Inuyasha is alive! She has changed the past!' His mind snarled.  
  
He left to follow them, and as soon as he was out of sight of the village, really picked up speed, leaping from tree to tree.  
  
He then saw them. Inuyasha immediately stopped.  
  
"We aren't alone," The Hanyou said.  
  
Kaze immediately saw who 'Kagome' was. "So, you decided to change the past," He snarled and jumped from his tree. "And nothing but a low grade human at that," He added with bitter distaste.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat. "Kaze, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I don't lie about greetings," He shot at Inuyasha. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked aggressively. "Good question, after all, I have so many better things to do, but I was just wanting to see if you where you, and why the past has changed," Kaze stated.  
  
"You're from my time?" Kagome asked wide eyed. "Of course! You should be pleased to be in the presence of the last full blooded youkai of your time," Kaze said taking a cocky bow.  
  
"I'm not here to fight, but may I ask a favor?" Kaze asked. "What?" Inuyasha spat. "I want to see the kit," He said simply. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. "Don't let him!" shouted the small kit. "I promise I won't hurt him, you have my word," Kaze said with a sly smirk. "Please," He added.  
  
Kagome stepped forward still holding Shippou. Shippou expect to be attacked but instead was gently grabbed by the back of his kimono. "My god it's been so long since I saw another youkai," The older demon said. He looked over the kit and handed him back to Kagome.  
  
"Well, must be going, I have much better things to do then be here, by the way, next time you see me, it won't be a friendly encounter, because quite frankly hanyou, I hate Hanyou, and I hate monks, and most of all, I hate youkai exterminators," He said glaring over the whole group.  
  
With those last words, in a blur of speed he disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and was about to follow when he realized something, the noise of his foe where already too far away for Inuyasha to possibly follow. 'Just fuckin' great,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kaze stopped at a large tree and sat against it. He contemplated his knowledge of the times, and also of what he knew, everything could be ruined now, with those two alive, the timeline could have changed far too drastically, for all he knew even Naraku could be alive (He's really behind the times now huh? LoL) and if that where the case, he would not be pleased.  
  
His sensitive noise picked up the new scent; it was not familiar at all. "I have been watching Inuyasha." The voice said. He got up and growled looking around for who it could be. "I happened to be in the area, and Kanna was so helpful in helping me find you," It added. 'Naraku,' Kaze thought. He growled and stood up.  
  
Naraku landed before him in his baboon pelt. "Interesting design, I can only assume your going to a gay bar in L.A. wearing that," Kaze said. "Gay bar? L.A.?" Naraku question. "UGH! Never mind!" Kaze snapped.  
  
"Well then, down to why I came, I came for many reasons, but the first one is the most obvious. you said some interesting things to Inuyasha. and his wench," Naraku said. Kaze crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You mean about time travel? What of it?" He snapped. "How did you exactly get here?" Naraku asked. "I pulled a rabbit out of my ass and then two quarters out of my ear, how do you think I got here?" Kaze said snidely.  
  
Naraku wasn't impressed. "If you don't stop giving me this attitude. I may be forced to absorb you." He said. "Just try, I already know everything there is to know about you Naraku, I can kill you whenever I like, so go ahead, try to attack me," Kaze said confidently.  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes, looking for anything that would resemble Kaze lying, there was none. "Well? Calling my bluff or not?" Kaze asked. Naraku moved back slightly and a wolfish grin came across his face. "I see I'm dealing with a serious person. I like dealing with serious people. until we meet again 'Kaze'," Naraku said. "Yes, until then Hanyou," Kaze said smirking.  
  
'Shit, that bastard is alive, this just keeps getting better and better, next thing you know I won't even be born!' Kaze thought. His eyes then widened. 'Oh no.' His mind clicked in. His older brother was already supposed to have been born, but now. things looked dismal if this much had changed, since it was unlikely that his parents were together if Naraku was alive.  
  
He decided playtime was over, this was it, he was now extremely mad, he was almost better off in the future, all this because Kagome had gone back in time, this was all HER fault. Lightning sparked off his body and crackled around him, hitting some trees and causing 4 small fires. His eyes glazed over, not showing any emotion, but he was in a complete rage on the inside, all his planning ruined because of a girl who was no older then 17. 


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
***Chapter 2***  
  
Three days had passed since Kaze had arrived in the past.  
  
"I miss electricity," He muttered as he vaporized another human bandit, the smell of ash and burned flesh was in the air as the other bandits ran for their lives. "Worthless," Kaze said and growled, he was still trying to think of how to eliminate Inuyasha.  
  
Kaze learned at a young age to go into battle prepared, and as far as he knew, the exterminator and monk could be a problem, especially considering he felt that the Monk had been cursed with Kazaana.  
  
Kaze then looked at the ground a moment and remembered the last few youkai he killed, each fighting to the bitter end with him. Youkai existed all over the world, and looked similar to how the cultures of the area described them, he distinctly remembered the last four he fought. Though their where 7 youkai alive at the time of his fighting with them.  
  
The first he fought was all too familiar to him, Sune-Ku, his eldest brother. Sune was a complete psychopath, but was deadly and insane, his original name had been Urufu, but he changed it to Sune-Ku later.  
  
Kaze had fought his own brother to the death for a mate, she stood at the sides in fear, the last female youkai he was not related to. Sune was stronger then Kaze, and smarter, but made one mistake, it was just a flaw in tactic. and he died. Kaze shot him into the sky and blasted him with the most powerful spell he had ever created, the explosion nearly killed him, and, it killed the one he had intended to mate, in the end, he killed his brother for nothing.  
  
Next, was a European demon named Blackrok, he was not an easy task, but died at his hands all the same, he had eliminated Kaze's mother shortly before, lowering the number of youkai on the planet, to three.  
  
The biggest demon he fought was Atlas, a demon from Africa. he was an ape youkai, and was black furred. and 352 feet tall in his true form, unfortunately, that made him a big target.  
  
The last Youkai aside from himself that Kaze saw, was Kouga, the wolf pack leader, Kouga had grown tired of life, and when the two fought, even though Kouga had become the most powerful youkai in the world at this point, his life seemed meaningless without his pack, Kouga threw the fight, and died.  
  
Kaze remembered them all so well, and smirked, today he would add more to his list of the slain, even though only one was a true youkai in this group anyway.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"You are indeed a worthy opponent," Said Sune assuming his fighting stance, his left hand's metal claw ready to slice into his own brother. "Here on this battle ground our blood will spill on the very land we walk," Sune said. "Whatever, let's just do this, it doesn't matter to me!" Kaze snapped.  
  
The female wolf youkai looked at the two squaring off as she backed away slightly.  
  
"Oh but it does! Because now we two brothers will fight for a woman's love, OH what a foolish conflict! Destiny can be so cruel to those who are undeserving!" Sune-Ku said in a dramatic voice, "But. it is that foolishness and cruelty that draws me to this fight even more my 'loving' brother," Sune-Ku finished. "Tell me, did mother say you where psychotic yet? Or am I the one to break the news?" Kaze asked. "I pity you brother. for now you will die not even truly knowing what you are fighting for," Sune said in a disappointed voice, and with that, in a blur of speed, attacked his younger brother.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
He shook out of the memory and concentrated on the task at hand, the other time traveler.  
  
With one quick leap he was off towards his target, jumping and leaping as fast as he could with the occasional short sprint.  
  
Miroku looked around the beach they were on. "Do you feel that?" Miroku asked. "That demon aura," Kagome said. "It's him," Inuyasha said. Sango immediately got ready and Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword as he waited, he knew they only had moments before the demon would be on them.  
  
Two feet firmly planted on the ground behind Miroku. "Hello," Said the deep smooth voice. "I got board, and since you little piss ants are the first on my list, well, let's just say you're unlucky," Kaze said smirking.  
  
He was about to attack when he saw it, Inuyasha unleashed Tetsusaiga from its hilt. "Impossible," He whispered as he saw the blade. "Tetsusaiga?" He asked. "Damn right," Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
Inuyasha's confidence fled though, laughter came from Kaze now. "This is great! Not only do I get to slaughter you, but I get the sword I've dreamed of having for 279 years!" He said continuing to laugh. "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted and swung the sword, letting an energy wave off.  
  
Kaze easily dodged with amazing grace and rolled off the ground to be right beside Miroku. "Useless," Kaze said and grabbed Miroku's right wrist before he could react. Everyone then watched in horror what happened next.  
  
Kaze's nails extended into Miroku's flesh, and tore the hand off, throwing the cursed hand into the air as Kazaana took over, and it imploded. Miroku screamed in unbearable pain as he looked at the stump on his right arm.  
  
Sango stood there almost in tears at what she saw this MONSTER do to Miroku. "HOUSHI!" She screamed in shock at what happened. Kaze turned to her and gave a wolfish grin. "Don't worry, you're next," Kaze said.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she threw the large weapon. Kaze ducked under it and kicked it into the air. He smirked until a glowing arrow barely missed him.  
  
"A purity arrow," He said and turned to Kagome. "You have more tricks then I thought," He said simply. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Miroku had moved away at this point and was trying frantically to tend to his wound.  
  
Kaze barely dodged the massive attack from Inuyasha and snarled with anger. Sango rushed in with her sword ready and sliced Kaze up his chest once and was about to attack again but was kicked away. Kaze's eyes glowed red with anger as the blood came from his long wound. "You bitch," Kaze snarled, but quickly dodged another arrow from the side.  
  
"Stop that!" He hissed and pointed his hand at Kagome; an invisible force wave knocked her over. Inuyasha roared as he came in with Tetsusaiga. Kaze dodged each swing he made and punched Inuyasha in the stomach, then the face, and then his stomach again, and finally elbowed him in the back. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and was kicked away with a swift move. "Damn hanyou," Kaze snapped and turned to be stabbed through the chest by the still hysterical and furious Sango.  
  
He snarled and pulled the blade out. He then grabbed Sango by the air and backhanded her. "How DARE you," He snarled and then threw her against a tree. He saw Shippou trying to help Kagome and Kirara transformed and rushed him. "Dumb animal," Kaze said and dodged to the side and elbowed the youkai in the ribs. From the pain the cat fell to the ground out cold.  
  
"Now, my sword," He turned to Inuyasha who had now got up.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his sword up, ready for action. "Allow me to show you one of my favorite magic techniques, fighting is a second for me, my real passion has always been the dark arts. I learned this in Siberia," Kaze said proudly.  
  
A dark purple glow emanated from him and everything got a little darker as Kaze pointed his palm to the sky. A great deal of force blasted out from his body, blowing debris nearby away from him. Inuyasha let the intense wind hit him as he pulled his strength together.  
  
Kaze pulled his hand down and pointed it at his other palm and black electricity formed between the two hands, and formed a black ball with purple energy in the middle of it. Kaze was now chanting things that Inuyasha did not understand. His eyes were now glowing an evil red as he smirked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga over his head. "Kaze no."  
  
"Now you die Hanyou, Dark thunder of the inferno!" Kaze shouted.  
  
"KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
The bolt of power shot out from Kaze and Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu shot out. The two attacks hit one another and exploded outwards with power but still drove into one another. Kagome was now up and watched as Kaze's attack seemed to overpower Inuyasha's. She pulled up her arrow and got her bow.  
  
"And this is where it ends, worthless half breed," Kaze said, but he heard the sound of a purity arrow suddenly and his eyes widened. He looked down and saw whole the size of a baseball in his chest. He looked over to Kagome and looked unbelieving. Kaze no Kizu tore through the lightning attack and Kaze turned as he saw the huge mass of power coming at him. He looked terrified as it hit him.  
  
Everyone saw it hit and heard him cry out in agony, the attack continued through another 10 meters before dispersing like it always did.  
  
Before it hit though, Kagome saw something. Kaze's body pulsed, and she barely made out the details. he had stripes on his cheeks. and a crescent moon on his forehead. She barely made that out due to his bangs, but she saw those qualities.  
  
"Miroku!" Shippou cried as everyone who was able rushed to the most wounded.  
  
10 meters away though, Kaze started to crawl, his right arm gone, and a huge chunk of his chest missing. 'I'll get them for this,' He thought.  
  
He pulled himself forward. 'Must. get. to safe distance, must recover,' Kaze though.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Naraku looked at Kagura. "Kagura. Find him, and kill him," Naraku said. "Yes Naraku." Kagura replied.  
  
2 days later,  
  
In Kaede's hut  
  
Miroku finally awakened with a long groan. "HOUSHI!" Sango said and pulled him up. "Sango, be careful, he's still really hurt," Kagome warned. "Wh. what happened?" Miroku asked looking exhausted. Sango looked filled with grief and he looked over to Kagome who looked almost as troubled.  
  
"Miroku," Sango said with tears welling in her eyes. "Kazaana. Kazaana can't affect you anymore," She said. Miroku didn't understand, where they sad? He was free! Then he noticed something, he couldn't feet his right hand at all.  
  
"Th- the demon that attacks. if you don't remember. Hoshi. h-h-he took your hand," Sango said as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Miroku raised his arm with a great deal of effort and looked at the now treated stump. He looked sad.  
  
"I always hoped I would beat it. that we would defeat Naraku and I would live a normal life. but now. I can't live a normal life even without Kazaana." Miroku said. Kaede walked in the hut now. "He needs more rest, Sango, you may stay though," Kaede said. Kagome nodded and got up and left.  
  
Sango noted Miroku fondling her ass but she couldn't care at this point, he lost his arm, she wouldn't hit him. this time.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside. "How is the stupid bastard?" He asked. "He's recovering." Kagome started. "Well it's a good thing we got that moron out of the way though, he could have been trouble," Inuyasha said.  
  
"He had Sesshoumaru's markings." Kagome finally said. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why didn't you tell me before?!" He added. "I forgot!" She snapped back. "I was trying to help keep Miroku alive!" She shouted. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and to the west. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "I don't know what to say, if he's got my family markings. then he's like a rat. nothing is gonna stop him as easily as we did," Inuyasha said.  
  
In the woods-  
  
Kaze tripped and fell forward and hit the ground hard. His body had healed his smaller cuts and bruises and stopped the bleeding on his larger wounds, but he was just above the mark of dying.  
  
He sat against a tree and looked up bitterly at the trees. He then saw a feather falling from the sky, it was very large. 'Kagura.' He thought.  
  
She jumped off her feather and resized it, then put it back in her hair and looked at the demon in his torn clothing sitting against a tree. he looked tired, not exhausted in the sense of needing sleep, but of more then that.  
  
"Naraku sent you to kill me Kagura?" Kaze asked. "So, I don't need to introduce myself?" She asked in a caulis tone. "Don't do this." Kaze started. "And why not? Are you going to BEG? Listen, I don't take orders from you," She snapped. "I know about Naraku. I know about your heart, I can help," Kaze said.  
  
She froze, he knew? How? "Please. don't kill me. have him send someone else if anything, just not you," Kaze said. She glared at him; Naraku told her the basics about him, time traveler, that's all. "He'll kill me if I don't, I'm sorry," Kagura said and pulled her fan back, just then he shut his eyes and his body pulsed once.  
  
He opened his eyes and fright entered her, his eyes mirrored her. "Mother, don't do this," He finally said. Kagura stepped back and looked scared to death. She immediately knew Naraku was watching as her heart started to feel off, not in pain, just letting her know he was watching.  
  
She stood there a moment and the pain started to enter her chest. "Do it. he's watching," Kaze said sadly. Kagura was still in turmoil over this, he had no other claims, but his ruby red eyes, they told it all. As far as she knew he could even be a shape shifter, but it was something that his body seemed to give off.  
  
Finally the pain became too much and Kagura fell to her knees. She was working quickly through this, she didn't even know this man, and it didn't matter, did it? She saw him try to stand and walk towards her, only to nearly fall. He went on one knee, the large whole in his chest showing through. "I'll get you out of this," He said. She started at him in disbelief as he reached his one arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
Kagura had no idea what was going on now, this was all too strange. "It's been 47 years since I saw you," He said. "It's been hard. not that you know it. your just a version of my mother from the past," He said with difficulty. "But, you do have her soul still, so I know that the latter version of you will hear this as well. I missed you," He said. Kagura then felt her chest empty, her eyes hallowed out, and she fell limp in his arms. Kagura was dead.  
  
Kaze frowned as he saw the body go limp; he had one chance to do this. He pulled her over his shoulder and gained balance. He took a step forward in the direction he hoped would lead him to the most heartless bastard he'd ever heard about.  
  
Naraku hissed as he turned away from Kanna's mirror, at least some things where explained, like his scent, it did seem like his own, but not NEARLY the same, it only had the slightest hint of his scent. This was definitely bad, he had no doubt 'Kaze' knew some of his weaknesses, if not most.  
  
***END CHAPTER***  
  
Well, that's chapter 2. I'm gonna get to work on chappy three, which focuses less on Kaze.  
  
Chapter 4 will have even time for almost every pairing, and everyone seen so far. Well. hope you enjoy. 


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
NickNova- Yea, in fact, I'll let you in on a little secret, he is one of the weakest of their '6' offspring, the strongest was. or 'is'. Sune- Ku/Urufu/ other name you find out later, but technically, he can't be born in that timeline anymore.  
  
YoukaiJilly- Thanks for the compliment, as you can see, I'm busy working away on the fanfic, please, continue to review my story :D  
  
This chapter is VERY VERY LONG, and took me a LONG time to write, so I do hope you enjoy. Four new Characters are introduced this chapter, all badguys, a badguy list will be at the end of the chapter. Btw, this chapter does a lot of damage to Sango. you'll see how, but this chapter is all about coming together! And. errr. destroying lives. lol  
  
***Chapter 3***  
  
2 days passed since chapter 2,  
  
Kaze's chest had healed, but obviously his right arm was still missing at the elbow. He finally caught sight of his goal, his tracking spell had worked.  
  
Rin was playing happily in a field as Sesshoumaru and Jaken continued on with Au-Um  
  
Kaze stepped in front of them and dropped Kagura's body on the ground.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said nervously. "Lord of the west, I ask of you a favor," Kaze said. "And who are you to ask me a favor?" Sesshoumaru asked in his emotionless tone. "I am a mere servant my lord, I only ask you use the power of the Tenseiga to restore this demon," He said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura, recognizing her immediately now, the scent of death was mixed with her scent. "No," He said flatly. "My lord, I can assist you," Kaze said. "Lord Sesshoumaru needs no help from you!" Jaken squawked. "Jaken, shut up," Kaze snapped. "You know Jaken as well as me?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kaze glanced at him. "Only because I met him many years ago, he most likely does not remember," Kaze said.  
  
"I can restore your arm my lord," Kaze said. "You have your own arm missing! How will you restore my lords arm?!" Jaken said. "I need it to rain for my restoration spell to work, no rain, no spell," Kaze said. The Tenseiga pulsed and Kaze noticed narrowing his once again brown eyes on it.  
  
Sesshoumaru just walked past Kagura continuing on his way. "Answer the sword Sesshoumaru, or I will take it from you and do it myself," Kaze said still looking forward, his back now turned to Sesshoumaru. "YOU DARE THREATEN LORD SESSHOUMARU!?" Jaken shouted. Rin now came back and looked at the scene.  
  
"This is the last warning I will give," Kaze said. "I tried to be reasonable, but from the last few days I've had, I'm really not in the mood anymore, restore her, or I'll take the sword from your after I've beaten you," Kaze said. Sesshoumaru saw the Tenseiga pulse once more. He growled internally and drew the fang of his father. He walked over and looked at Kaze a moment.  
  
"Give me the reason you want her restoration," Sesshoumaru said. "And it better not be because you are desperate for a mate!" Jaken squawked. "Jaken, if you knew these circumstances, I would have killed you for such a comment," Kaze said. "I want her restored for sparring me, and doing so, she was killed," Kaze said.  
  
"How?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Naraku held her heart, she died when he crushed it, it is how he controlled her I believe," Kaze said. Sesshoumaru never really knew why Kagura wanted others to free her, well, now he knew. He stabbed Kagura in the back with the sword.  
  
Kagura's eyes shot open and she gasped. Sesshoumaru pulled the sword out and Kagura started to cough as she sat up. She felt something in her chest that was foreign to her, a beating noise and vibration. 'My heart,' She thought with amazement.  
  
She glanced up at the two large figures standing over her looking down. "Wh- what happened?" She asked. "Naraku killed you," Kaze said casually. "Then. how." She started. "You where revived by Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru said and just turned and walked towards Jaken. "Rin, come," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted and ran following.  
  
"You had me saved?" Kagura asked. "Of course, I wouldn't be a very good kid if I didn't now would I? Admitted you did always call me the shit disturber of the kids." Kaze said. "I. this is very odd, meeting someone who you parented but have no clue about," She said. "I can only assume," Kaze said. "Who's the father?" She asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kaze said. "Oh," She said.  
  
"You can go where you wish now mother, you are effectively free, I'm glad I got to have a hand in that, I myself, am going to pay off a debt I made. Just do my one favor, don't call me son or anything, just call me Kaze, I don't exactly want a lot of people to know about this. considering I've already made." He said and counted his fingers. "Around counting Kanna. and I'll count Jaken just for the hell of it.around nine enemies I know about," He said. "And I've only been here a few days,"  
  
He stood up and jogged towards Sesshoumaru and his group. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I owe you an arm, when the next rainfall comes, you will have what I promised," He said. He then started to walk, following the western lord.  
  
Around 10 minutes later,  
  
Sesshoumaru turned first then Jaken and Kaze. "What is it?" All three asked together. "Oh shut up, it's not like I have anything better to do," Kagura said. 'Well. it seems I have more company than I thought I would,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"How did you lose your arm?" Rin asked. "Sesshoumaru lost his arm fighting a meany named Inuyasha," Rin said. Kaze turned to the human, he knew better then to ask Sesshoumaru why he kept around, so he pondered the question. "I too lost my arm to him, he used something I tried to take from him, a very nice sword," Kaze said. This caught Sesshoumaru's attention.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga is mine," Sesshoumaru said. "No argument lord Sesshoumaru, you may have the blade, I just want the worthless hanyou dead now,"  
  
"I'm gonna go change, these cloths have been destroyed," Kaze declared as he took his bag and left the scene for a moment.  
  
He came out wearing a pair of black denim jeans, white sneakers, and a tight fitting white V neck T-shirt. "Alright, let's go," He said. Kagura watched him walk beside Sesshoumaru. 'I'm finally free. and I have people who aren't going to try to hold me here against my will... strange that all I wanted to do was flee Naraku, but now, when I'm free, I just join another group of people, but don't want to leave. no use thinking about it.' She thought.  
  
"Pretty lady, will you help me ask the big man a question?" Rin asked. 'Oh great. a kid. who is more of a pain then Kanna,' Kagura thought.  
  
Back at the village-  
  
Miroku was alone right now, still trying to get over the loss of his hand, it was strange for a limb to just be gone, but he would deal with it, after all, he dealt with Kazaana his whole life.  
  
Another thing he noticed is how Sango had stayed with him as much as she could, he loved her, and really. he didn't have to wait for Naraku to die now, he could indeed marry her if he wanted, but would she want to be with a gimp like him? He doubted it.  
  
Outside Kaede talked to Inuyasha,  
  
"What is it now old hag?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, I must ask ye to watch out, there has been word of a powerful demon about around this village, those who have survived claim him to be very powerful, and to love the suffering of those he fights," Kaede said. "What'd he look like?" Inuyasha asked. "No one knows, he wears a mask, but he is a demon, everyone has said that," Kaede informed. "He, or she, can't be THAT strong," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
Just then a huge serpent youkai tore out of the ground and roared. Everyone looked at it with shock. Inuyasha drew his sword and prepared for battle but Sango was ahead of him.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and threw the boomerang like weapon. It came around and cut through the great beast in the middle, and came back around taking off the head. The body fell to the ground in three huge pieces and Sango caught her weapon pulling it over her back.  
  
Two red eyes locked onto the Demon Exterminator. "Incredible," The voice said smoothly as it moved through the shadows, a smirk on his face smooth featured face.  
  
Sango smiled and looked to the villagers. "This one won't bother you again," She said cheerily and headed towards the hut where Miroku was.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. "When are we gonna start looking for shards again? Let's just drop the monk already," Inuyasha said. "How can you be so heartless?" She said in disbelief. "Well. Kagome. I shouldn't have said that. please don't." But it was too late. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome continued for another 40 seconds before finally stopping. Inuyasha lay in a deep hole in the ground. "Ok. that hurt," He said into the dirt.  
  
Miroku unfortunately heard the conversation outside the hut and sat in depression, but he put on his regular face, after all, that's what Miroku always did, he put on a brave face. He sat down and the hut opened, Sango coming through.  
  
"Enfer, take Bejinkah and Lagarto, and cause some trouble," The youkai who was watching Sango earlier said. "Why?" Enfer asked in his strong French accent. "Because, I think I've found someone suitable to mate with," He said.  
  
"So, you want us to risk our lives because you're horny? You aren't the boss, we are all equals," Bejinkah said in his strong Russian accent filled voice. "If you don't do this, I'll kill all of you, how does that sound?" The man said. "I'm in, the boss is the boss!" Lagarto said in his Spanish accent filled, but hyper voice. "Fine, we do it, this time," Bejinkah said. "Alright Snake. we'll perform your little job, but you owe us," Enfer said.  
  
Meanwhile, back to Inuyasha-  
  
"Kagome, we're leaving him here, he's a dead weight," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha! He's been with us since near the beginning! How many times has he saved your life and mine?" Kagome asked. "He's safer hear alright? I don't actually wanna leave him behind, are you happy now?" Inuyasha snapped. "What?" Kagome asked. "He's my friend ok. everyone with us is, do you honestly think I had many growing up as a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Inuyasha, listen." Kagome started. "No, its fine, take him with us, take him to die if you want," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.  
  
"We'll talk to Miroku, and see IF he wants to keep with us, alright?" Kagome asked. "Fine," Inuyasha said not making eye contact.  
  
Later, that evening,  
  
Shippou sat by the fire with Kagome, they where still outside, but it was a nice night out, Shippou had wanted to have Kagome point the stars out to him.  
  
He walked over to the other side of the fire. "Wow, what's that one called!" He said pointing up to a group of stars. 'Astronomy isn't exactly my strong point,' She thought. He turned to her with a look of happiness on his face.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes come up behind him. "Look out!" She shouted, but an armored elbow connected with the back of her neck and she fell to the ground unconscious. Shippou froze as he felt a large hand grab his tail and lift him off the ground. Hanging upside down he saw the massive armored daemon holding him with a smirk.  
  
"So Snake wants to mate with that weakling?" Bejinkah asked. "NO! This one is the miko I detected," Lagarto snapped. Now sitting next to the fire Enfer sat. "Let me go!" Shippou cried. "Leave my mommy alone!" He then shouted to the huge orange youkai standing over Kagome. "This one would make an interesting mate," Lagarto purred. "Too bad her aura's so weak," Lagarto said. "It's not a pitiful level when she's awake," Enfer scolded. Bejinkah started swinging Shippou around like a rope as he chuckled lightly. Lagarto reached down to grabbed Kagome 'inappropriately' with a large smirk on his lizard like face.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted coming into view holding the Tetsusaiga. "Well well, what do we have here?" Bejinkah said, stopping the painful torture on Shippou's tail. "I'm going to kill you unless you step away from Kagome and the squirt," Inuyasha snarled, he was furious, he saw especially what Lagarto was about to do.  
  
Enfer stood up once he saw the Tetsusaiga and got into his battle stance. "Inuyasha! This is the hanyou Snake warned us about, he's the one that maimed Sesshoumaru!" Enfer said in his French accent. "Impressive. Let's kill him," Bejinkah said and threw Shippou into the fire. Shippou jumped out of the flames and started running around frantically on fire.  
  
"YEA! I WANNA MAIM THE GUY WHO MAIMED SESSHOUMARU!" Lagarto said in his annoying, rough, high pitched, Spanish accented voice as he walked past Kagome. "Maiming one as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru is a great feat indeed, I will enjoy hanging your head on my wall," Enfer said stepping in front of his friends.  
  
"So who the hell are you guys anyway?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I'm Enfer, and these are my comrades, Lagarto and Bejinkah, and we are the last things you are going to see," Enfer stated.  
  
Enfer himself was around 5'10, and was athletically built with muscle; he had a handsome smooth face and burning orange eyes. His skin was a sea blue and his hair was combed over as well as the color platinum. He wore light European ornate plate armor that allowed movement, as well as speed, the color of the armor was black with mixed of purple on some plates.  
  
Lagarto was about 9'2, and was a lanky athletic build, but had great mass of muscle on his shoulders and chest, along with his legs, his abdomen looked slightly too slim for his body. He had dark orange skin and his eyes were tinted yellow with black pupils. His face was shaped more like that of a snake and his nostrils where on his forehead, his ears were elfin but around 7 inches long, and his eyes where snakelike in shape, but not the pupils. He wore ornate plate armor similar to Enfer's, but his seemed to provide slightly less protection around the legs and upper arms.  
  
Bejinkah was a hugely muscled youkai, he was around 7'1, and his body was ripped and thick with muscle. His skin was Caucasian and he had black hair. He had short elfin ears as well, his face wasn't so handsome either, but not exactly ugly and he also had a scar going down his left cheek. His body was the most armored, using thick platemail and had the same colors as his two friends on it. His eyes were empty; lacking a pupil in other words, and gave off a light yellow glow.  
  
The three prepared to charge and Shippou managed to put out the fire. "LOOK OUT INUYASHA!" He cried while running over to the fallen Kagome. Inuyasha braced himself. 'Great, there goes the nice evening,' Inuyasha thought as the three lunged forward and charged.  
  
Elsewhere in the village  
  
"LOOK OUT INUYASHA!" Sango heard from the hut in which she slept.  
  
She got up right away and was about to leave to see what was going on when she saw told cold eyes looking at her from the ceiling from a shadowed figure. She rolled out of bed just as he dived down to attack her. She then kicked him away and he rolled off the ground and stood up quickly. He pulled up his left arm which had two long blades coming off a piece on the back of his arm.  
  
There Snake stood there, he was about 6'2, and had glowing red eyes. He was currently wearing a mask; it was fairly plane and smooth on both sides. Starting at his ears, and covering up to his noise from both sides, it was curved in the middle, and it was held on by straps that went around the back of his head, that started above his ears. His hair's bangs went over the top of the mask and nearly to his eyes. Beside his bangs, his hair was very long, down to the middle of his back, but it was tied back and braided into a thick pony tail. His hair's color was silver and smooth. His ears were elfin in nature, like most full blooded youkai His body was very toned and muscled, but not too muscled; it allowed complete movement and speed, so it was the perfect balance between an athletic build and a muscled build. He also had claw like fingernails similar to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. He also had the beginning of a tattoo on his right arm, it was the end of a serpent from what Sango could see, and she couldn't see the rest yet.  
  
He was wearing a chest plate, shoulder plates, a back plate, as well as armor that defended his abdomen, it was light built and smooth, with the metallic color still on it. He also had black leather pants on that fit tightly to his legs. His right arm had a band of gold around his biceps and triceps and had inscribed markings on it. His left arm bore an attachment on top of his left hand, it had two long blades coming off it, the colors of the attachment was silver, and the blades were an unnatural silver that seemed to glow even in the darkness.  
  
Sango wasn't even in her battle armor yet, or her kimono she was still in her night clothing robe. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and her sword and barely rolled under his first attack.  
  
Snake turned quickly to her and smirked behind his mask, this was what he was looking for. 'Fight me, it will make this all the better,' He thought. Sango braced herself as he moved in with lightning speed.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and the others-  
  
Inuyasha saw the three demons rush forward. He jumped over the fire punch, then ducked under a kick, and finally pushed off the last one of the three as they attacked. He landed on the ground opposite of the three looking ready to defend himself.  
  
Enfer, Bejinkah, and Lagarto drew there weapons. Enfer used a sword that had electricity running around the blade, Bejinkah used a very large war spear, and Lagarto used twin short swords. Inuyasha frowned at seeing them draw there weapons.  
  
The trio rushed him again. Inuyasha blocked all three of there attacked with Tetsusaiga and pushed them back.  
  
"So, we found one that can fight," Enfer said. The three encircled him but kept there distance.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his sword above his head and then with all his might swung the sword down and spun himself in a 360 degree spin, a massive wave of energy shout out from the sword in all directions.  
  
The three foreign youkai barely defended with their own demon weapons against the attack.  
  
Bejinkah snarled and then looked back to Inuyasha only to see the Hanyou rushing at him. "Die you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. Bejinkah pulled his spear up and it was cut in two and the Tetsusaiga cut down his front, not even leaving a scratch on his arm. Inuyasha looked stunned by the lack of damage to the hulking monster. The Russian demon dropped the broken halves of his weapon and pulled Inuyasha into a bear hug, making him drop his sword.  
  
"Hold him there!" Lagarto shouted as he rushed forward roaring. Inuyasha struggled for all he was worth. Lagarto swung just as Inuyasha broke free, grabbing Tetsusaiga as he dodged as well and his foes sword cut Bejinkah across the face. The two huge warriors stepped back. "You BASTARD!" Bejinkah shouted and blood came from the wound across his cheek and forehead, it had just missed his eye. "It wasn't my fault!" Lagarto shouted back.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at the two when Enfer moved behind him. He pointed his sword at Inuyasha. "Got ya!" Enfer shouted, firing a massive blue energy beam from his sword. Inuyasha just turned in time to get Tetsusaiga in the way to block, he deflected the beam helplessly away and it exploded in the village.  
  
The villagers where now fleeing mind you, Kaede included.  
  
Inuyasha snarled at him as his two allies landed beside him. "This is harder then I thought it would be," Bejinkah said.  
  
"Bastards, how am I going to get past these three? It's like fighting three people just as good, if not as good as me," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Lagarto roared as he ran into to attack Inuyasha again. Out of no where a long staff flew out and hit Lagarto in the chest. Miroku landed beside Inuyasha holding a scroll. Lagarto gasped and fell on his ass from the sudden pain of being hit in the chest by more or less a holy javelin.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Fuck off! I didn't need your help!" Inuyasha shouted. "Yea, your fine,"  
  
"Another one comes to play, this one looks bigger then the mongrel. This should be fun," Bejinkah said playfully. "Yea, fun. if you didn't get beamed in the chest!" Lagarto snapped as he got up and tossed Miroku's staff in front of him. "Have it, you'll need it when I tear you limb from limb!" Lagarto shouted.  
  
Enfer didn't want to waste anymore time. He pointed his sword at the pair and fired another energy wave. Miroku rolled forward and grabbed his staff. While kneeling he brought it up and barely defended an attack from the enraged Lagarto. He dropped the staff and threw his scroll, it hit Lagarto in the forehead and the huge youkai screamed in pain as he tore it from himself. Miroku picked back up his staff and looked ready for battle.  
  
Bejinkah roared as he rushed Inuyasha. The hanyou jumped over him and cut him down the back, not even scratching the armor, but it did force the ogre to lose balance and fall face first into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha then turned to the smirking Enfer and swung the Tetsusaiga. "BAKURYUUHA!" Inuyasha shouted and the whirl of power shot at Enfer. Enfer knew somehow knew exactly what his fate was when he saw it fire out. He flew directly into the air dodging it. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"He can fly!? SHIT!" Inuyasha snarled only to get a mocking laughter from Enfer. "I am one of the strongest demons on this world, I travel with other strong demons to keep myself in check, help defend me, and also because they are the only ones worthy of me," Enfer stated.  
  
Bejinkah got back up. "Snake's had enough time, let's go!" Enfer shouted and took off.  
  
Lagarto kicked Miroku out of the way and ran at his full speed, it was almost blinding. Bejinkah ran away as fast as he could, but his speed wasn't close to that of his two allies.  
  
Miroku sat there looking depressed and Inuyasha walked over to him. Inuyasha was about to make a snide remark when he saw Miroku just sitting there, not even helping Shippou with Kagome. "Thanks for the help," Inuyasha forced out and walked past to help Kagome. Miroku looked stunned at what Inuyasha said and turned to see Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "Let's head to Kaede," He said, Miroku nodded and followed.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Sango was kicked through the side of the hut and sat up breathing heavily as she saw the masked attack standing there ready for battle. She got to her feet and drew her sword. He came at her at amazing speed and she swung, grazing his left arm only to be hit by his right forearm in the ribs.  
  
She fell back down and rolled back, making distance between herself and her attacker. "Hiraikotsu!!!" She shouted and threw the mighty weapon. She expected him to dodge the attack, but what she saw scared her to death.  
  
The two blades glowed intensely and Snake roared as he swung his weapon at it. Sango watched in horror as she saw he weapon cut into three, though one piece was only a strip.  
  
Her jaw dropped at the site of that and Snake took full advantage, before she could even react he was upon her and kneed her into the side of a hut. He grabbed her by the throat and she sliced his arm with the sword. He moved back and she did a quick kick. He pulled his head back and his body seemed to fold back. She looked at him intently as his body rose back up and his head snapped in front of her.  
  
She saw the two red orbs looking at her intently and then narrow. She slashed the sword at him again, he ducked under and back slashed her with his left arm, slicing at the top right of her chest near her shoulder, she cried out in pain as she fell back.  
  
Blood came from the wound and bled onto her white robe as she winced while getting up.  
  
She got to her feet and Snake dived forward into a roll and then kicked her in the foot, she tripped back again and sat up quickly. She quickly dodged to the right as Snake drop kicked at her, breaking his feet through the side of a hut.  
  
She picked up a piece of her broken weapon and threw it at Snake. He cut it in half and then walked up and grabbed her head and forced her into the side of a hut. She pushed against his arm to no avail and then quickly pulled down and broke free of his grasp only to be grabbed by his free hand and thrown to the ground.  
  
Sango looked up to see Snake reach down and grab her by the hair and pull her to her knees. She grabbed his hand and then kicked out his legs; he flipped over her and landed on his hip. He snarled and got to his knees. She was about to punch him when he acted first and slashed her across the cheek. She went back with the force of his hit and landed on her untouched side of her face breathing heavily.  
  
Sango resigned herself to death now, the pain from that hit was too much, and she was tired, weaponless, and no one was coming to her aid, they would have been here by now. Got on her hands and almost felt like crying, she was now very sore, especially where she had been hit. She heard footsteps behind her then they stopped.  
  
A light chuckle was heard behind the mask and Snake's right arm came and removed it. Sango turned just in time to see him take it off. He had an incredible face, it was one of the most handsome things she had seen, everything fit into place and it had a smooth look to it. "You've been one of the funniest things I've gotten to play with for nearly 70 years," He said smirking evilly. Sango tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
His smirked remained on him as he continued towards her, she was now stilling there. 'Waiting for death,' He thought. He went on one knee in front of her and looked her in the eyes, he saw hatred and aggression, and he liked that. He left hand reached out and she flinched away, he moved faster and caught her chin and moved it over the wounded cheek, sliding two hands over the badly cut area. He pulled the fingers back and licked the blood off. Sango felt ill from him doing that.  
  
She saw his eyes start to glow slightly and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I've waited so long to find someone suitable," He said grinning evilly, making his fangs show, Sango didn't understand. He put his face right to hers and a confident smirk appeared in place of the malice one. He sniffed her a moment and she tried to pull away, and growled angrily and pulled her back. He pulled his arms around her, locking her arms to her sides and crushing her body against his, and with quickly movement, moved his head to where her neck and shoulder connected and bit down. Sango screamed in pain as he did.  
  
Sango knew exactly what he was doing as she fiercely tried to fight him, but she felt his jaws tighten and start to take in her blood, her body started to go limp and there was little she could do, she had already lost a fair bit of blood, and now mixed with what this bite meant, and how it was supposed to affect the 'unwilling'. He finally breaks the bite and pulled his face in front of her. Sango's head now hung to the side, her eyes lazily open, and he had a smirk on his face and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," He said. Her eyes narrowed on him more as he picked her up, and rushed away, Sango tried to fight him back, but now she was weak.  
  
Inuyasha heard the scream and carefully put Kagome down. Miroku was already running ahead. "Sango!" He shouted. Inuyasha was there first, being much faster then him. He was sniffing the area. "Where is she?" Miroku asked desperately. Inuyasha looked over and gulped. He didn't have to say anything, he pointed to where the broken pieces of Hiraikotsu were. "No," Miroku said. He then saw some of the blood on the ground and frantically looked over. Inuyasha looked as well, only finding nothing.  
  
For the first time since he had lost his hand, Miroku just fell to his knees and cried, his life just continued to get worse and worse.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at his friend a moment and frowned, his life really couldn't get much worse. He walked over and grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon, Kagome needs us more right now," Inuyasha said. Miroku got up and walked into Sango's hut first. He saw a beaten and broken Kirara on the ground and picked up the feline. He walked out and followed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Shippou looked at Miroku, he looked dead inside. Kaede and the villagers where now returning once they saw the three demons leave.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha for defending the village," Kaede said. "Whatever you old hag," Inuyasha spat, "Now get Kagome some help!" He demanded. Kaede nodded and lead Inuyasha and the group to her hut.  
  
"She has a head wound on the back of her skull, it should do no permanent damage, but she will be dizzy for a few hours when she wakes," Kaede said.  
  
Miroku sat there looking into space holding the cat demon. "Miroku, hand me Kirara," Kaede said, Miroku didn't respond. "Miroku?" She asked. His eyes just continued to stare. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" She asked. "Sango is missing, and as far as we can tell, injured," Inuyasha stated. Kaede then noticed Sango's absence. She walked over to the sitting Miroku. "It is alright child, you have been through far too much for anyone, we are here for you," She said. Miroku didn't respond, but his eyes welled with more tears.  
  
Inuyasha just growled. 'A grown man crying, feh,' He thought. He pitied Miroku now though. He got up and walked over to him. "We'll get her back, just stop crying," Inuyasha said harshly. Kaede carefully took the cat demon from him and began to treat it. "Please, try to keep him company Inuyasha," Kaede said. "ME?!" Inuyasha almost shouted. "Please, he's very fragile now, and I need to tend to Kirara, and Shippou is now asleep," Kaede said.  
  
***  
  
This chapter is now over! Biggest chapter yet, next chapter is the aftermath of this chapter, hopefully with more I/K interaction, not sure when I'm going to throw Kikyo and Kouga into this, but they will be in here.  
  
Now then, those four youkai in this chapter,  
  
Enfer's name means "Hell" in French  
  
Bejinkah's name is the beginning of the word 'Ogre' in Russian  
  
Lagarto's name is the word 'Lizard' in Spanish.  
  
I will explain how these three, the Spaniard, Russian, and French demons are in Japan, don't worry. In order of power though, this is the groups overall abilities  
  
1. Snake 2. Enfer 3. Lagarto 4. Bejinkah  
  
So, that's their hierarchy of power.  
  
Anyhow, I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter, I spent HOURS on it.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Wow. I was hoping for at least one review. *sigh*  
  
BTW, I might change the stories title, I don't know to what, but it might change.  
  
***Chapter 4***  
  
The morning after Chapter 3-  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he woke up. He was displeased at the dream he had, yet another of how Sara had died. He didn't have much emotion towards the foolish woman, but he still found it annoying how he pitied her. He shrugged it off and got up. He saw as usual Jaken and Rin sleeping in. Behind Au-Um he saw Kagura sleeping. He noticed Kaze wasn't there. He sniffed the air a moment and caught the scent of, fire?  
  
He walked over to see Kaze prodding a fire with his left arm, using a stick. He then put down the stick and continued to cook assorted meat he had obviously gotten that morning. He looked completely focused on making this meal.  
  
"You can have some if you like, this is for everyone, not just me," He declared, knowing Sesshoumaru was there. Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked over to the side. "I feed my own. You have no obligation to provide food for anyone here," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagura woke and found far too much food for her to eat. "What's with all the food?" She asked. Rin and Jaken looked at one another then at her. "Well, Kaze and Lord Sesshoumaru kind of have been hunting down animals and then cooking them, refusing help, to see who can provide the most food." Jaken said. Kagura's jaw dropped slightly and she looked annoyed as hell. "What the hell kind of immature bullshit is that?" She asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru looks like a better cook then you Jaken," Rin said. "Silence whelp!" Jaken squawked. Kagura noted how the two just sat there. Kagura gave an angry glare at the two cooks and walked over and took a piece of food and bit into it. "Do you use no utensils?" Jaken asked. "Where I'm from, you eat what you get, if you get fed at all, so shut it," Kagura said.  
  
The meet didn't actually taste that bad, from being from a campfire and the cooks both using primitive tools.  
  
In the end everyone sat in a circle eating the mass of food, Jaken and Rin where full, and Kagura was almost full. Kaze and Sesshoumaru continued to eat the food, Sesshoumaru at a more calm civilized rate, while Kaze ate quickly and not really caring.  
  
"Ok, now that we have that male bullshit out the way," Kagura started and got a deep growl from Kaze and Sesshoumaru as they ate. 'There competing at everything!' Kagura thought.  
  
"You need anything else?" Kaze asked everyone aside from Sesshoumaru, everyone shook there head. He finished his last piece of food and got up.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand upped the anti. He looked over at Kagura and put his arm out holding a piece of food. Kaze and Jaken froze at the sight and Kagura looked confused. "Uhhh. Thanks." She looked and took it. Sesshoumaru finished a few more pieces of meat and then stood up. Kaze and Jaken stared at Sesshoumaru wide eyed as he walked forward. "Let's continue," He said.  
  
Kaze looked at Kagura who had eaten the food, just out of courtesy. "You didn't just finish eating that did you?" Kaze asked. "Yes, why?" Kagura asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru I'll be one moment, I have to talk with Kagura," Kaze shouted. Inwardly Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Do you know what your doing?!" Kaze said quietly. "What?" She asked. "Listen, he thinks that he and I are now competing for your 'affection'," Kaze said. "What?!" She gasped. "Why would he do that?" She asked. "He must think we want to mate, so he was just going to outdo me in the race, and then give you to me, just to prove he is better," Kaze said.  
  
Kagura's eyes filled with rage. "Don't you know anything of youkai courting?" Kaze asked. "No," She said. "What?" Kaze asked. "Naraku said it wasn't worth my time, so I never learned about it," She said. "Oh. oh crap, well your going to have to take this one step at a time then," Kaze said. "Why don't you just tell me," She said. "Can't, only a parent may inform there offspring of how to do the courting, unless they want to break tradition," Kaze said.  
  
"So. he's going to try to beat you in a race to mate me. but he doesn't actually want to, its all just trying to show off and prove he's better then you?" She asked. "From what I know of Sesshoumaru, yes," Kaze said. Kagura rolled her eyes. "What an ass, I can't wait till you fix his damn arm, then we can leave," She said. "Well, you could now if you wanted," Kaze informed. "I want to know things from you," She defended. "Ahh, want to know of the future, and of what you turned out like huh? Alright, but after I do the bastards arm, I just gotta wait for the weather to turn," Kaze said.  
  
'Father you are one cold player, just as cruel, evil, jealous, and competitive as mom told me. Shit, my dads awesome!' Kaze thought as he started to follow Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kaze noticed Kagura having an almost frightened stare at Sesshoumaru. 'Great, this is going to be bad, she'll probably take his arm off once I bring it back just for him being a dick,' Kaze thought. 'Then again, she probably thinks mating with him will extremely lower her freedom. which is not good for my possibly ill fated father,' Kaze finished.  
  
Meanwhile, in a cave 45 miles away from the Bone Eater Well.  
  
"Think we should get the boss?" Bejinkah asked. "NO! He'd skin you alive if you went in there! We'll wait for the others, then if the boss isn't 'finished' by mid day, we'll try to persuade him to leave, but you forget, he can kill most of us," Enfer said. "Well, as long as that jackass tribesmen shows up, I'll be content," Lagarto said. "The Roman pisses me off more," Enfer said.  
  
In another nearby cave-  
  
Sango slowly woke up, her entire body ached, and was excessively sore. She tried to sit up but groaned and rolled to the side instead huddling into the fetal position. "Ahh, so your FINALLY awake," A voice said. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision was hazed a moment but cleared to see a smirking Snake looking at her from the side, he was wearing his pants, but his chest armor was gone, revealing the tattoo of a viper that went around his body and over his right shoulder.  
  
She felt disgusted when she realized what had happened the night before, she closed her eyes. 'Houshi,' She thought with remorse.  
  
She felt his hand reach over and trace over one of her cuts, she winced as he did. "Well, I certainly had fun last night, you were amazing," He purred and Sango felt tears gathering behind her eyes. "You raped me, don't think that makes it amazing you monster," Sango hissed. "Hah, for a youkai, when taking an unwilling mate, there is no such thing as rape, admittedly for someone with my bloodline we are expected to go through the courting process, I'm a long way from home, so it doesn't matter," He said grinning evilly. Sango looked away with disgust.  
  
She noted her robe was almost completely destroyed and useless. "Don't worry, you won't need replacement clothing for a least a few days," Snake said. "I despise you," She spat. "Despise me all you want, you are going to be bearing my pups," He said. She immediately remembered what those words meant, Miroku always joking around about that, and even how he proposed when he finally admitted his feelings for her. She felt two tears come from her eyes.  
  
"Why me?" She asked. "You where the strongest human female I've encountered in 492 years," He admitted. "Why not take a youkai?" She asked with hatred seething off every word. "I attempted to in the past, it ended rather badly, I'd rather not get into it, let's just say, I found you much more alluring," He purred.  
  
He reached out to her and she pulled back. He snarled and grabbed her quickly and pulled her towards him, his hand gripping into her arm and she winced with pain. "You WILL submit to being my mate, you bear MY mark," He snarled. She just looked away. "I'll have to do something about your resistance, but for now," He said and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I have much better plans," He said smirking. Her heartbeat increased dramatically, knowing exactly what he meant. She was far too weak and sore to do anything to fight him off this time. Sango prayed for death soon, or for a rescue, whichever came first.  
  
About an hour and a half later,  
  
"I have things to do; you will remain in the cave, if you don't." He walked over to the trembling form of the youkai exterminator. "I'll simply eliminate all your friends, and I'll do it right in front of you, if you think last night I was even trying, you have another thing coming," He said simply. "Leave, I'll find you, then punish you, and then, kill your friends," He repeated. She nodded barely. "Good, I'll bring you back something to eat as well, must be keeping your strength up!" He said smirking.  
  
The village-  
  
Miroku looked up as the sky began to let rain fall. Inuyasha was still waiting for Kagome to wake up. He had decided to stay outside for a while, contemplating his life. And he made a prayer, more of a plea to whatever god there was. 'If you keep Sango safe and return her to me, I'll never touch another woman, I'll do whatever you need. she's the only thing I live for right now,' He said in his head.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes open. "Inuyasha. everything is fuzzy," She mumbled. He smiled brighter then he had in weeks. "Don't worry, it'll fade, Kaede said it would," Inuyasha said. "I had a horrible dream," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha just continued to stare. "I dreamt that Sango was taken away by a horrible demon, and that Miroku was broken," She said. He held her closer. He said nothing and just closed his eyes.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Kagome asked. "You got a problem with that?" He hissed. "Well now you're just being an ass," She said weakly. Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "Listen, I don't have time to baby sit you, I'll be back when I feel like it," Inuyasha said. 5 minutes later, he was back inside the hut.  
  
Sesshoumaru's group-  
  
Kaze saw the rain beginning to fall from the sky. "Excellent," He said smirking.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," He said walking over to the side of a large rock mound. "Stay where you are," He said. He raised his right arm to the sky and began to chant.  
  
The rain stopped around them and started to glow. Everyone looked in awe as the raindrops began to combine together into larger masses and finally two large floating puddles where there. With instant movement they shot towards Kaze and Sesshoumaru.  
  
A liquid recreation of Sesshoumaru's arm was there, and in a bright flash, it turned to flesh and bone. The same thing happened to Kaze.  
  
"Your arm is restored Lord Sesshoumaru," He said. Sesshoumaru nodded but then Kaze froze. "Do you smell something?" He asked. Sesshoumaru turned to him. "Four youkai, why?" He asked. Kaze continued to sniff the air and his eyes glowed a moment. "Impossible," He muttered. "What?" Kagura asked. Kaze walked around the rocks and out of curiosity the group followed.  
  
Kaze came to a cave and walked in. He froze when he saw the trembling Sango in the corner. He walked over to her and she pulled away from him. "Who did this?" He asked immediately. "H-he never told me his name. I can't leave." She whispered. Kaze's eyes flashed and his growl rumbled in his throat. He grabbed Sango and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
He walked out of the cave. "I need extra cloths for this one, and we'll have to be on guard," Kaze declared. "You mean you! Lord Sesshoumaru will have no more dealings with you!" Jaken shouted. "But Rin likes Kaze and Kagura," She said. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and then looked at Kaze.  
  
"You hold one of the women who follows my half brother," He said. "I know, but she has had a run in with someone I know," Kaze said. "Who?" Kagura asked. "I'll explain later, but we have to leave now," Kaze said. "Why are we taking her?" Jaken squawked. "No one deserves the fate that she would have if she stayed in that cave," Kaze declared.  
  
"She is marked, I can smell it," Sesshoumaru said. "Trust me on this, we have to take her with us," Kaze said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Get her some clothing Jaken, Kagura, Rin, Kaze, see to her wounds," Sesshoumaru said. "Thank you my lord," Kaze said. Kaze carried helpless Sango who didn't say a word.  
  
About a half hour later-  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was sitting beside the now sleeping Sango; she had said nothing so far. Jaken had given her a fairly plane blue kimono, but she didn't complain. She looked dead from what he could tell, and if it weren't for the rain cleansing her, he would have assumed she had been recently rutting with someone.  
  
Kaze on the other hand walked beside Kagura. "Why are we helping her?" She asked. "Trust me, her new 'mate', is not very friendly, and she was most certainly not taken by her will," Kaze said. "So what?" Kagura asked. "Please trust me on this," Kaze said.  
  
"The mate will follow us when he finds out we have taken her," Sesshoumaru said. "That is why we are going to take her to Inuyasha," Kaze said. "Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She is vital to his group, and the one who mated her is our enemy, by all means, as soon as you meet him you will know, he will most likely try to take your title as well my lord," Kaze said. "You know him?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes, very well," Kaze said. "Who is he," Sesshoumaru asked. "You'll find out, I can't say anymore," Kaze replied.  
  
Sango slowly woke up about ten minutes afterwards, sopping wet from the rain, but felt a degree cleaner. She felt a blanket go over her shoulders as she rode Au-Um. "Thank you," She muttered. She knew she was safe if she was with people as powerful as Kaze, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura. right?  
  
"He never told you his name?" Kaze asked. "No." Sango said. "He didn't talk much," She spat in disgust, "I hate him," She added. "Next time we run into Inuyasha, we will return you to your friends," Kaze said.  
  
Inuyasha's group-  
  
Miroku saw Kagome walk out of the hut with Inuyasha. "Kirara will have to stay a while, but we can go looking for Sango now," Kagome said, now revitalized. "Thank you my friends," Miroku said smiling. "We wouldn't abandon Sango," Kagome said. With that, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome and Inuyasha were on there way out of the village.  
  
"Why are you not tracking?" Miroku asked. "He hid his scent well, and the rain isn't helping," Inuyasha admitted. "So, we might as well look for there hideouts," Inuyasha admitted. "He could have gotten 50 miles by now," Inuyasha added. "Or could still be on the move, we'll have to look as we go," He said. Miroku frowned with more depression at those words.  
  
Snake's group-  
  
Snake walked to his cave and saw she was gone. He hissed until his noised picked up 5 other scents. "That bastard," Snake hissed. "Come, we leave now," He shouted ot his three lackeys.  
  
Snake jumped from tree to tree until he saw Sesshoumaru's group, he was quiet and blended into the shadows as he watched, he knew that it could be a few days before he got her back, because he learned to study his prey before he killed it.  
  
"Who was he?" Sango asked. "His name is Urufu, and he's my eldest brother and sibling," Kaze admitted. Sesshoumaru heard, and Kagura did not.  
  
Sango just stared at him a moment. "I still hate you," She said. "You've ruined Miroku's life," She added. "Shut it, once you're back with your friends I won't have to see you again," He said bitterly and moved ahead of Au-Um.  
  
2 days later,  
  
Rin ran through a field happily, Sesshoumaru had been too busy to play and just told Jaken to take her to a field to pick flowers. Jaken muttered as he went along.  
  
"I found the old man's weakness," Snake said. "Enfer, Bejinkah, Lagarto, take the child, we'll trade her for my mate," Snake said and turned away, he could care less what they did to Jaken. "I have other business to attend to, take the child, and I shall meet you later," Snake said. "I think it's high time I paid my 'loving' grandfather a visit," He added before he took off.  
  
The three figures moved in with intense speed. Jaken hit the ground hard as he was kicked aside. Rin turned to see Jaken out cold. "Jaken!" She cried but felt a large hand grab her head and lift her off the ground. "There, got the kid, not much fuss," Bejinkah said in Russian with a smirk.  
  
A bright flash appeared behind him followed by a small explosion, he dropped Rin to the ground and stumbled forward and turned around with hatred laced in his eyes. "BASTARD! Who did that?" He snarled.  
  
"That would be me," Kaze said standing with his arms crossed, and a very unhappy look on his face.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed, I'm keeping this up, just read and review. 


	5. Chapter Five

I do NOT own Inuyasha  
  
You know what people. I put a lot of work into this. review damn you! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
***Chapter 5***  
  
** PREVIOUSLY**  
  
The three figures moved in with intense speed. Jaken hit the ground hard as he was kicked aside. Rin turned to see Jaken out cold. "Jaken!" She cried but felt a large hand grab her head and lift her off the ground. "There, got the kid, not much fuss," Bejinkah said in Russian with a smirk.  
  
A bright flash appeared behind him followed by a small explosion, he dropped Rin to the ground and stumbled forward and turned around with hatred laced in his eyes. "BASTARD! Who did that?" He snarled.  
  
"That would be me," Kaze said standing with his arms crossed, and a very unhappy look on his face.  
  
** NOW**  
  
"A human sorcerer? Those are almost impossible to find here," Enfer said. "Why isn't this asshole minding his own business?!" Bejinkah said. "Not many humans sit by and let children be abused, killed, or abducted," Lagarto said stepping in. "Well. shut up," Bejinkah said. Bejinkah's armor on his back was now burnt and blacked, and it burned the back of his skin.  
  
"It's all over for you human! I'm going to kill you one inch at a time!" Bejinkah shouted to Kaze, who stood about 40 feet away. Rin was already slightly backing away.  
  
"I doubt that," Kaze shouted back. "But do tell me this gentlemen," Kaze shouted. "Which one of you will beg for mercy first?" He asked. "I've had enough of this! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Bejinkah shouted and pulled out his new huge axe, it was giant. He roared as he rushed forward at amazing speed and Kaze stood his ground.  
  
He viciously swung his axe down and it cut through think air, Kaze almost disappeared with speed. "What?!" Bejinkah said, he turned his head slightly to the left trying to follow only to see the bottom of Kaze's boot. The kick made contact with the large ogre demon's cheek and a sickening crack echoed out over the field as Bejinkah went flying a good 38 feet into a tree and broke through it.  
  
"Kaze," Rin muttered silently.  
  
Lagarto drew his two short swords and in 4 seconds was on Kaze, swinging with great skill, but each lightning fast slice was dodged. "Rin what are you doing?! Get Sesshoumaru and Kagura NOW!" Kaze shouted as he dodged. "OK!" She shouted and started to run towards where the pair would be.  
  
Bejinkah got up. "You're not getting anyone you little bitch!" He shouted in Russian, only Kaze understood. The huge tank of a demon rushed over Rin.  
  
Kaze dodged another two swings and turned his head slightly. "Rin," He said noticing the huge demon chasing her. Being distracted he was nearly caught by one of the swings. He dodged and deeked to the right and turned to Lagarto. He pulled his hand back and a blue energy ball formed in his hand.  
  
"Saki Konki Bakudan!" He shouted and pointed his hand forward firing the powerful bolt of power. Lagarto barely dodged out of the way. "HAH! You'll have to do a lot better then that!" Lagarto shouted. "Bejinkah look out!" Enfer shouted. Lagarto turned around to be punched in the stomach and the kicked in the chest, knocking him over. Enfer rushed in with his Konki Ken (Energy Sword) and began his own attack.  
  
Bejinkah looked behind to see the ball of energy coming at him. He rolled to the side and dodged it and it went flying past Rin. "That was easy," He muttered. He continued to follow Rin. The bolt turned around and flew directly back at him. "NO WAY!" Bejinkah shouted and put his hands out. He grabbed the ball of power trying to stop it, but it was too much. "DAMN YOU!" He shouted. A moment later a massive explosion blasted into the sky leaving a 20 foot in diameter crater in the ground. It barely missed Rin. Bejinkah's Hellforge armor's pieces landed in random places, the smell of burnt flesh in the air around it.  
  
"BEJINKAH!" Lagarto said as he got up. "YOU'RE DEAD YOU BASTARD!" He shouted at Kaze who was dodging Enfer's attacked. Enfer smirked and jumped back.  
  
Kaze turned to Lagarto. "DIE!" Lagarto shouted. A massive beam of white light shot out from his swords and blasted into Kaze, destroying his shirt and it exploded sending him flying back 20 feet and landing on the ground out cold. "Finish the job, I've gotta grab the kid," Enfer ordered and levitated off the ground to follow Rin.  
  
Lagarto walked over to the fallen Kaze. "For a human you did pretty well, but it's time to end this," Lagarto said in Spanish. "Yes, it is," Kaze said in Spanish and his eyes opened quickly.  
  
Before Lagarto could react Kaze pointed his right hand at him. "Ignis's Ira!" He shouted. Lagarto's arms threw up in his defense and a massive beam of fire shot out from Kaze's hand. When it cleared, Lagarto's crisped body stood there a moment and fell to the ground, though his armor was completely in tact aside from singe marks.  
  
Kaze saw Enfer flying slightly above the ground. At this rate he would catch Rin in about 30 seconds. "Tsuin Rakurai!" Kaze shouted and two bolts of power shot from his hands.  
  
Enfer was speeding ahead and turned behind slightly to see the two bolts. He cut them in half with his sword and snarled with anger. "Lagarto you idiot what are you." He was cut off by a fast punch to the face that sent him flying back into the ground.  
  
Enfer had enough of this; he was not pleased with this at all. He charged his sword and narrowed his eyes. "Alright human, this time you die," Enfer said in a low deadly voice. Kaze smirked. "Really? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," Kaze said, his eyes flashed red and markings appeared on his face briefly. "I'm not human," Kaze said and a massive wave of force blasted out from his body sending Enfer back. Enfer got up and looked at Kaze.  
  
Kaze stood there with ruby red eyes, and markings on his arms and face. His hands now had long sharp claws. "This is going to be fun, its not often I get to fight in this form," Kaze said. "Inu Youkai, mixed with a Naraku youkai," Enfer said. "How did you." Kaze was cut off. "I have the ability to assess and translate almost anything, visually and vocally, so, that is how I learned your language so quickly and also how I have been able to dodge so many attacks," Enfer explained. "But enough of that, its time for you to die," Enfer said.  
  
Enfer pulled up the Konki Ken and moved with lightning fast speed to attack when he froze and Kaze quickly transformed back. "Sesshoumaru," He gasped and stepped back. Sesshoumaru came out of the trees near the field and was walking methodically towards the area. He gulped and knew now he was in much more trouble then he thought before. He stepped back and heard the sound of a strong gust of wind through the trees behind him. He quickly turned and saw Kagura holding her fan with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Oh man, I'm in for it now," He muttered in French. "I surrender! You win," He said sheathing his sword. "Good, then I'll make this quick," Sesshoumaru said. "Spare me Western Lord! I promise I can be of great use to you! I swear!" The French demon cried. "By my calculations I am as strong as Inuyasha using the Tetsusaiga," He said stepping to the side. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "That means nothing, I will kill Inuyasha myself, I do not need mercenaries like you to do my work," He snapped. "But I am no mercenary! I pledge myself to you, I swear," He said looking a shade of paler blue.  
  
"Why do you not fight?" Kagura asked. "He can assess almost any situation, he realizes how hopeless it is to fight us, as he was barely able to hold his own against me," Kaze stated. "Who sent you?" Kaze asked. "Snake, he ordered us to take the girl," Enfer said. "We taking him, or his head?" Kaze asked Sesshoumaru. "I don't care anymore, he's just a frightened weakling," Sesshoumaru said and turned around. "Attempt to harm Rin again, and I will kill you," He said. "Hey, I didn't try to hurt her! Bejinkah already paid for that," He said with a grin. Kagura just ignored him and pulled out her feather and jumped on it. "Come on," She said and flew away.  
  
Kaze then left and Enfer let out a sigh of relief. "Too close," He muttered.  
  
"Our group is growing to a nice size huh?" Kaze asked as he saw the handsome French demon fall out of the trees behind them. "This group gets more complicated by the minute," Kagura said.  
  
Lagarto's charred body got up. His black skin slipped off revealing a new deep orange skin layer. "Lord Snake will not be pleased," He hissed. He looked over to where his friend Bejinkah had been eliminated. "They'll pay for this," He hissed.  
  
Around 4 days later,  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "We're got problems," He said quickly. "A problem?" Kagome asked. "No, problems, plural of problem," Inuyasha said. "What?" Miroku asked. "I smell Kaze, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, and that blue demon Enfer," Inuyasha said. ".And Sango," He added.  
  
"Where?" Miroku asked. "They are downwind of us, they won't smell us for a little, but you'll know when there close by the aura," Inuyasha said. 'How are we going to beat ALL them?' Miroku thought.  
  
"We will beat all of them," Kagome said. "How?" Inuyasha and Miroku said together. Kagome looked to be in deep thought. "We could try. negotiating." She started. "I'm NOT giving up Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted. "You will if it means Sango!" Miroku shouted at him. "Shut up you perverted monk! I'm not giving up my sword so you can screw with Sango!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha sit!" *SLAM* "BITCH!"  
  
"Stop being a jerk Inuyasha!" Shippou shouted. "Fine! Alright. we'll deal with this when it comes down to it alright?" Inuyasha spat. "That's better," Kagome said and walked past him annoyed. "I'm going to kill you one day Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. "What was that?" Kagome asked. "NOTHING! Nothing at all!" Inuyasha defended. "That's a lie and you know it, you only put up with Kagome, for the same reason I want to find Sango," Miroku said, he had heard Inuyasha. "HEY! Mind your own business letch!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
Sesshoumaru's group-  
  
Out of the days Sango had been there, she had been surprised that the youkai had generally been. civil to her. She knew the pity she got from Kaze, and Kagura ignored her. Sesshoumaru acted towards her the same way he acted towards everyone else. Enfer had been helpful, he didn't seem too bad. but she had to admit, he was an ass. Jaken was annoying as sin, constantly shouting at everyone but Sesshoumaru and Rin had been nice to everyone almost all the time.  
  
She looked at Kaze and Sesshoumaru as they stopped. "Inuyasha," They said in unison. Kagura and Enfer then stopped, and finally Jaken and Rin.  
  
Sango noticed Sesshoumaru and Kaze competed in almost everything, trying to outdo the other; it was annoying to say the leave.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can I go play in the field?" She asked. "No Rin, wait behind Au Um," Sesshoumaru ordered. "I'll protect her sir," Enfer said.  
  
Enfer had been extremely loyal in the last few days, he had literally become a not so annoying Jaken, who could actually fight, and this threatened Jaken greatly.  
  
The group saw Inuyasha now come over the hill with his group, all with their weapons drawn.  
  
Sango immediately walked forward but was stopped by Jaken. "You belong to lord Sesshoumaru until otherwise said," Jaken snapped. She growled and was about to hit him when she heard. "I wouldn't do that," from Kaze. She growled and stood there.  
  
"So you're the ones who took Sango, I wouldn't have put it past you," Inuyasha snarled. "Quiet the opposite, we saved her from a youkai named Sune-Ku," Kaze said.  
  
"Yea, Kaze's eldest brother from what I gather took her," Sesshoumaru said. "What? How did you know that?" Kaze hissed. "I overheard you talk," Sesshoumaru said. "Based on the build of your face and other features I also knew that, as well as other things," Enfer said. "You keep your mouth shut blue man!" Kaze growled. "I'm not telling anyone," Enfer said.  
  
"We don't care! Just give us Sango back!" Miroku shouted. Sango looked surprised at him. Kaze narrowed his eyes and then turned to Sango. Sesshoumaru did the same. "Can I talk to the human alone a moment?" Kaze asked Sesshoumaru. "Of course, as I know what this is concerning," Sesshoumaru said. "What is it concerning?" Kagura asked. "He'll tell you later," Enfer said. Kagura and Jaken looked at one another, someone wasn't telling them something.  
  
Kaze walked over to the side and Miroku followed, hatred gleaming in his eyes, he hated Kaze for taking his hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Miroku asked. "I want to be rid of that wench, but pity and guilt prevents me from doing so until I know she will be taken care of," Kaze said. "Why?" Miroku asked. "I technically broken demon law taking her from my brother, no one deserves to be with him," Kaze admitted. "Well, why do you need to make sure she'll be protected?" Miroku asked. "Two reasons," Kaze said.  
  
"First, to prevent my brother from getting to her, it disgusts me even to think about it," Kaze said. "It sounds like you and he have issues," Miroku mocked. "More then you know," Kaze replied.  
  
"Second, I make sure family is protected, especially my nephew or niece," Kaze said. "What do you." Miroku stopped and paled. "Yes, she is with my brother's offspring, and she will give birth in 7 months," Kaze admitted. "I don't want anything to do with her hanyou, or her, but I am not one to turn my back on family, unless they have wronged me. The child she carries, and she herself, have not wronged me," Kaze admitted. "So, human, if I allow you to take her, and you will obviously want to marry her, from what I gather based on how your pupils dilate when you look at her, you must swear to me to assist my new family member," Kaze said. Miroku looked stunned. "I promise," Miroku said. "Good," Kaze said and grabbed Miroku's right stump. Miroku winced in pain and Kaze snarled. A moment later a bright light emitted from the area and Miroku pulled back.  
  
He looked at his new. clawed hand. "What?" He asked looking shocked. "I gave you my hand, though it resized to fit you, it will remain with you longer then you live," Kaze said. Miroku then looked at the ground to see blood dripping from a stump on Kaze's arm. "Use that to protect my nephew or niece," He said. Miroku looked shocked, first this guy takes his hand, and now he gives it back. "Thank you," Miroku said looking rather shocked.  
  
Kaze walked back over to see Kagura and everyone looking at his new stump. "Don't ask," Kaze said. He walked over to Sango and grabbed her shoulder and guided her to the others. "There," He said. "Our business is done," Sesshoumaru said. Sango looked at the youkai standing there. "Thank you for helping me," She said. They gave no response but a stare. "Bye Sango!" Rin chirped. "Silence child!" Jaken squawked, only to have a rock thrown at him by Enfer, then Kaze, and then Kagura.  
  
The two groups passed each other and continue on their separate paths. Kagura then thought about something. 'Older brother?' She thought. Then she looked at Enfer. "So, what was that about?" She asked. "She was with child, obviously from her demon mate." Sesshoumaru asked. "It's customary for the closest relation to make sure any children are cared for, and the mate if the male is unable to assist in any way, or female for that matter, Kaze must consider his brother unfit to be her mate, as this normally only happens when the mate is dead." Enfer added.  
  
Kagura then realized something, without having any children of her own, she was technically going to be a grandparent. and her grandchild would be a hanyou. and its mother was a demon exterminator? She really needed to find a new family.  
  
Enfer scouted over the area from above and landed. "All clear Lord Sesshoumaru, no demons with an aura of any threat are in the area," He declared. 'He's as bad as Jaken,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Naraku's Castle-  
  
Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror. This was extremely amusing, but he needed to get back to Jewel shards. He would remind himself to ruin their lives a little more later, and then make Kagura 'return' to his body. The ceiling above Naraku and Kanna exploded downwards and Kohaku's limp form hit the ground.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Naraku snarled. Two feet landed on the ground. "So, your Naraku huh?" Snake said. "You run a little too much on this island I'm afraid," Snake said. "You dare come here and challenge me," Naraku said about to get ready for battle. "Oh no, I'm not going to fight you," Snake said. Before Naraku could act he felt a sting in his arm. He looked down to see a knife. "That has a poison, that will kill you in, two minutes, best of luck gramps," Snake said and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. Naraku's vision began to blur. 'Oh no,' He thought.  
  
"Bastard!" He muttered as he stumbled slightly. "Kanna. help me," He gasped. Kanna looked at her mirror then Naraku. "I will try," She said.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Naraku sat up. "I fixed you," Kanna said in her dull emotionless tone. "Thank you Kanna, this will be." He stopped. This wasn't his voice. He stood up, everything seemed bigger. He looked down at his hands. "Wha. what did you do!" He shouted. "Your body was useless. you said to save you. so I transferred your soul to Kohaku's body." Kanna explained. "I'm human!?" He shouted. "No. you are hanyou now. your body will begin to change based on how Kohaku's would have changed if he was hanyou," Kanna explained. Naraku was not pleased, not at all.  
  
Snake standing in the field over the smoldering crater-  
  
Snake growled, he knew this WAS what was left of Bejinkah. "He nearly killed me too," Lagarto explained. "And like a coward, Enfer betrayed us and swore loyalty to Sesshoumaru!" Lagarto said. "Technically its not betrayal, he never SWORE loyalty to me," Snake explained. "But it's still annoying, now I'll have to call in the others," Snake said looking very angry. "Are you sure? I can take care of them my lord! Just give me two days and I'll." He was cut off. "I'm getting the others whether you like it or not, you need help, and I have other things to do then go after those fools, keep Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's groups at bay, understand?" Snake said. "Of course my lord," Lagarto said saluting him.  
  
***  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
That's chapter 5, phew, took me a while, but there it is. I'm going to have A LOT more interaction between Kagura and Sesshoumaru starting next chapter, along with more interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha, I'm just trying to find a good way to further there relationship. Also, Miroku and Sango will start getting less time, as will Kaze. Snake and Naraku will start getting more spotlight as well, and Naraku is uber badass compared to before. but you'll find out. lol.  
  
Also, next chapter you'll see what happened due to Naraku's 'death' 


	6. Chapter Six

Don't own Inuyasha, and all the odds point to that I never will, so bite me! Lol  
  
This chapter will mainly focus on Sesshoumaru's group, and next chapter I hope to focus more on Inuyasha and his group. Naraku plays a huge indirect roll, and the problems of the future start to become problems in the past.  
  
***Chapter 6***  
  
Enfer landed on the ground in.  
  
"There is nothing but trees for the next 10 miles, with scattered weak youkai my lord," He said. "We need to wash," Kagura commented. "Agreed," Sesshoumaru said. "I saw a hot springs twenty minutes from where we stand," Enfer said. "Which direction?" Sesshoumaru asked. "East my lord," Enfer said. "Fine, can we hurry this up if we are going to do it?" Kaze asked looking bored.  
  
The hot springs-  
  
"Now, we have to decide who goes first," Kaze said. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said. "I suggest the lady goes first," Enfer said with a smirk. "Stop kissing Kagura's ass Enfer," Kaze snapped. "Enough!" Sesshoumaru shouted, but still in an emotionless tone. "Kagura, take your turn, now," He said. Kagura shrugged and walked over to the hot spring. "You can all leave now," She said. The males all looked at one another and Sesshoumaru guided Rin away as they left.  
  
20 minutes later-  
  
"She should be finished by now," Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru, you don't seem to understand, women take longer then men, trust me," Kaze said. "She is not a woman, she is a demoness, she will be finished now," Sesshoumaru said. "My lord, I suggest you heed his words," Jaken said. "I agree my lord," Enfer said. Sesshoumaru just turned and walked towards the springs. "That poor bastard," Enfer muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the shadows. "Woman, you are now finished," He said. Kagura gasped and hid herself in the water. "You HENTAI!" She shouted. Sesshoumaru did not change his emotionless mask of course. "GET OUT!" She screamed. "No, you have taken up enough time," He said.  
  
Kagura looked irate with anger. She moved to the side of the hot spring as if to get out. Internally Sesshoumaru smirked, he'd won this encounter.  
  
Kagura grabbed her fan and turned her head, narrowing her eyes on Sesshoumaru.  
  
The lord of the west saw the spider burn on her back. She moved into the water once more. "Your time is up, do not force me to drag you out," Sesshoumaru said. He then internally paled when he saw her lift up her fan.  
  
Everyone heard what sounded like a tidal wave and turned to the hot spring's direction, they had heard Kagura's cries of anger earlier.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the bushes, completely soaked.  
  
"What happened my lord?" Jaken asked in shock.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why did you take your bath in your cloths?" Rin asked looking up at him. Jaken, Enfer, and Kaze struggled with all their might not to burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm not the one who decided for me to take said bath in my clothing Rin," Sesshoumaru said, internally fuming. "So, you let someone else bath you?" Rin asked. "Not intentionally," He said, the words were painful to come from his lips. Rin just stared at him another moment.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared over at the group of other demons, they looked ill with bottled up laughter. "Do you find something amusing with my current situation?" He asked. They all shook their heads, but did everything they could from breaking a smile. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes on them.  
  
Kagura walked out and everyone saw her finishing putting her hair up. "Alright, next person can go," She said. Sesshoumaru glared at her and Enfer walked towards the hot spring. As soon as he was out of sight they heard hysterical laughter come from the hot spring. Sesshoumaru clenched his hand into a fist. "We tried to warn you," Kaze said and tried everything he could not to smile. Kagura smirked at Sesshoumaru. "What? Is there a problem?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and actually looked annoyed from his emotionless mask. "My patience wears thin," He growled and walked off. "Wow, you really pissed him off," Kaze said. "Good, he was being an ass," Kagura replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk with him, let Jaken or Rin take my turn," Kaze said and rushed after his 'father'.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to see Kaze. "Hey," Kaze said. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Just wanted to talk," Kaze replied. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said. "Hey c'mon, we tried to warn you," Kaze started. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll get to the point, why did you start the courting with Kagura?" Kaze asked. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sesshoumaru said. "Cut the shit," Kaze said. Sesshoumaru gave no reply. "It better not have been competing with me," Kaze added after a few moments. "This is none of your concern," He said.  
  
"Bullshit, now tell me," Kaze said. "She is strong, attractive, and of high intelligence, as well as a pure blooded youkai, it she was the most natural choice, and also is one of the stronger youkai I encountered," Sesshoumaru said. "So, that's it? Alright then, do you intend to continue? As I have not seen you continuing," Kaze said. "I do intend to continue," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
'Good,' Kaze thought. "Alright, you do realize relationships are normally not formed based off physical compatibility." Kaze said. "I have heard," Sesshoumaru replied. "How should I put this, stop being an asshole to her unless you want to be rejected," Kaze said bluntly. "Why does this interest you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's simple really, but I'll tell you after the whole thing, and not anytime before," Kaze said.  
  
Kaze rushed back to the others, and shortly after Sesshoumaru followed after some deep thought.  
  
About 6 hours later,  
  
Drops of rain started to fall from the blackened sky; it was nearing nightfall as well. "We need to set up camp," Sesshoumaru declared. Enfer flew into the sky. "Sire! I see a village not to far from here!" He shouted. Sesshoumaru nodded. "How long?" He asked. "20 minutes, 30 a most my lord," Enfer shouted back down. "Damnit Enfer! He's a dog demon he'll hear you if you don't shout!" Kaze shouted. "My apologies," Enfer said in a normal voice.  
  
Kagura smiled, village meant they would be sleeping indoors, finally, and if any humans got in their way, well, she had no doubt Sesshoumaru would convince them otherwise.  
  
On the way to the village, Kaze healed his formerly missing right forearm and hand.  
  
The group arrived at the village, it was now pouring buckets. Most of the villagers had gone inside.  
  
"Leave now demons!" One shouted though. "We seek shelter for the night, if you provide it, we will leave tomorrow, and all of you will see the next sunrise," Sesshoumaru said. The humans gathered together and talked of how the village miko would eliminate them tomorrow, or someone they called the 'guardian'.  
  
The group was lead to the tavern and told to take the floor, no one really minded but Rin, and Jaken was used to it. They tied Au-Um up under a tree as to not let him get too wet and miserable.  
  
"Alright, Jaken, Enfer, I and Rin will take this room, since it's the largest. Kagura, Sesshoumaru, take the other," Kaze said. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him. "I decide where we sleep," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you really want Kagura to wake up next to Jaken?" Kaze asked. "Rin will accompany me as well," Sesshoumaru said. "Fine, I'm tired, can we sleep now?" Kagura asked impatiently.  
  
Kagura sat in the room and saw Rin allowed on the mat. 'Damn brat, allowed the bed,' She thought. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the other end of the room. His tail unwrapped and moved to his back where he lay comfortably on it. She frowned and then growled. The detachment then moved over to the wall and lay against it. 'Lucky bastard and his tail, damn brat and her mat,' Kagura thought.  
  
Kagura's eyes snapped open as she felt two hands grab her shoulders and lift her up. "What the hell are you doing?!" She snapped. A moment later she was put down and looked around a second. She was on his tail? Sesshoumaru's eyes shut as he leaned against the wall. Kagura, after living with Naraku, was not one to complain about getting things.  
  
In the middle of the night-  
  
Enfer woke up to the sound of thunder cracking through the sky. He got up and opened the screen door to see outside, it was miserable. He then noticed two figures in the distance, just outside the town. He turned to Kaze and nudged him with him foot. "Wake up," Enfer said. Jaken was still out cold but Kaze opened his eyes. "This better be good," Kaze muttered. "Look," Enfer said pointing out to the two figures in the rain.  
  
"I want to know what they are saying," Enfer said. "Fine, let me check," Kaze said and walked outside into the rain, Enfer following behind him cautiously.  
  
One figure stood their, he was around 7'4, a piling mass of muscle. He looked human enough, but had no pupils in his eyes, and was bald. He wore nothing but a pair of tattered pants and wraps around his forearms, hands, and feet. The other was more fortunate.  
  
The other figure was around smaller, he was lean and muscled, he had spiked down brown short hair and was about 5'10. He was wearing fighting guards on his arms, and his outfit was comprised of a black fighting gee vest, which cut off at his shoulders. Under the vest was a white undershirt, and both the vest and shirt were V-neck. His gee was wrapped around the middle with a dull yellow sash that was wrapped over and up more then once. His pants were black like his shirt, and he wore no shows, leaving the baggy pants to blow in the winds at the bottom.  
  
"Kouken, get out of my way," The large one said in his gruff voice. "No my brethren I will not, I will not allow you to slaughter these people," The shorter one, who was obviously Kouken said. "They are human! They will never accept you!" The huge man shouted. "Youkai, hanyou, or human, it means nothing to me, these people are my goal in life now, you will leave now, or, you will die," Kouken said. "How DARE you," The larger man shouted. "I do more then dare, we youkai are strong, and these people are weak, I will not allow you to kill them," Kouken stated. With that, the huge one attacked.  
  
He kicked the smaller one a good ten feet and jumped into the air to crush him before the smaller one could react. "Rakurai appa-katto!" Kouken shouted as he quickly got to his knees. He jumped straight up with an uppercut and caught the huge man along the chest with a flash of energy trailing off his fist.  
  
The large demon landed hard on his back. Blood pouring from the wound now caused by the smaller demon. "Leave, you are nothing," Kouken said. The huge man got up breathing heavily. "This. this is not over," The large man said turning as he ran away. Enfer saw the marking on his back; the burn mark of a spider, Kaze also took note.  
  
Kouken turned around. "Hey!" He said with a broad smile as the rain continued to pour down on them, he was very good looking, but he looked a little too care free. "What was that all about?" Enfer asked. "So, you guys are the demons that came to the village, I hope your not gonna cause any trouble," Kouken interrupted. "Answer his question first," Kaze said. "That was someone I knew, we and a few other members of our. club. disbanded a few days ago after our leader. our father if you would, tragically died," Kouken said.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the night, as you will be leaving tomorrow I assume," Kouken said as his green eyes glinted. Enfer and Kaze looked at one another as he walked past in a care free manor. "We are going to tell master this in the morning right?" Enfer asked in his French accent. "Of course," Kaze replied in actual French. "How did you." "Never mind," Kaze cut him off.  
  
That morning-  
  
Kagura's eyes slowly opened to see Rin staring at her. She then looked as to what she was sleeping on and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Finally awake," He said and the tail slid out and Kagura slipped onto the floor.  
  
"Thank you," She said looking still rather shocked. Sesshoumaru gave no response and left the room. Kagura got up and exited the room next to see the others waiting.  
  
Then she heard the sound she expected, the people of the town came to kill them. "They really aren't too bright." Kagura said frowning. "Yes, my lord allow me to deal with these insects," Jaken said. "Uhhh. Jaken that might not be wise," Kaze said.  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. "They have a protector, and he's not exactly weak," Enfer said. "No human can stop any of us. except for maybe Jaken." Kagura said. "HEY!" Jaken squawked. "Who said he was human?" Kaze said. "Let's just do this," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
The group walked out of the inn and saw the mass of angry male villagers. Sesshoumaru drew his evil blade and prepared to slaw them all in a single swing when everyone heard a voice. "What's going on here?" Kouken said walking into view.  
  
"Leave them be, and they will leave you be! I told you!" Kouken shouted. The people looked at him. "Your one of them aren't you!" One shouted. "I have saved your village three times in the two times since I've come here, three times that you KNOW about that is," He hissed. "Now go back to your duties, I won't protect you from them if YOU attack," He snapped.  
  
The people glared at him a moment then dispersed.  
  
"Sorry about that, my name is Kouken, how is everyone?" He asked. "Youkai," Sesshoumaru said. "Yea, you got me, but they accepted me. well. a little," He said. "Are you Kagura?" He asked. "Why?" She asked. "Ahh, nice to meet you sister," He said smiling slightly. "Detachment?" Jaken asked in shock. "Yea, ya got me!" He said smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his sword to eliminate him. "Hold on! Naraku is dead!" He exclaimed walked back. "What?" Kagura asked. "Yea, Kohaku and Kanna told us, showed us the body too," Kouken said. "I had no idea he made more detachments." Kagura said. "Yea, some of us where scattered around, then he had a few that he kept close to him," He said. "Now, we've all gone our separate ways, and I have decided to come to this village," He said.  
  
"Admirable," Kaze said rolling his eyes. "Thank you," Kouken said. "What's going on here?" Everyone heard and turned to the miko walked with a group of now scared children. "Ahh lady Kikyo, I would like you to meet our guests, one is my sister." He started. "I know who most of them are," She said narrowing her eyes. "Creepy bitch," Kagura said. "Nice to see you too," Kikyo said.  
  
"Who is that?" Kaze asked. "That is Kikyo," Kagura said. "Don't you dare," Kikyo said. "Don't want your cover blown?" Kagura asked. "Cover?" Kouken said. "Never mind," Kagura said. "Alright. I'll show you around town if you like," Kouken said. "You really do like it here don't you?" Enfer asked. "Of course!" He said with a smile.  
  
"Can Rin go play with the other children?" Rin asked. "Jaken, watch Rin with the other children," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll do it, no worries," Kaze said jumping down from the few steps. "C'mon Rin," Kaze said. "So, I assume your watching the children too?" He asked Kikyo. "How observant," Kikyo said.  
  
Kagura looked at her 'brother' with incredible boredom. "Why did you work with Naraku if you want to help HUMANS?" She asked. "Debt, he brought me into this world, and I would do anything for him, with him gone, I am free to do as I please," He said simply. "How touching," Kagura said rolling her eyes. "Kagura, stop harassing him," Sesshoumaru said, growing tired of the bickering. "Your village is boring," He then added bluntly. "*Sigh* I know, I just enjoy the peaceful life, I hope to just find a mate, settle down, have children, and live a simple life," He explained. "You make me sick," Kagura said. "Well, that's what all of our 'sibling' have said so far."  
  
"Do you know who killed Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, Kohaku said it was a relation of ours, but not a detachment, though none of us figured that out. or how Kohaku became so smart." Kouken replied. "Style of the assassination?" Enfer asked. "Poison," Kouken answered.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"So. how is it being undead?" Kaze asked. "How did you know?" Kikyo asked. "Easy, you're aura for starters, followed up by the fact that you have more then one soul in your body, and I have the suspicion it is composed of clay mainly," Kaze said casually. "Impressive, you must know much of the arcane," Kikyo said. "That I do," Kaze said as he continued watching Rin play with the children of the village. "How Sesshoumaru can stomach that girl I'll never know," Kaze said.  
  
"What? I think she's very sweet," Kikyo said. "But she's." Kaze cut himself off, he was trying to play as human in this appearance. "She's what?" Kikyo asked. "Nothing, that's exactly what I mean, she will never amount to anything," Kaze said. "It's not kind to speak of a child that way," Kikyo said.  
  
"Tell me miko, why is it you live once more?" Kaze asked. "Revenge," She stated simply. "Ahh, the most pathetic of all excuses," Kaze muttered. "I did not ask for your opinion," She stated. "Well you've got it, you've been given a second chance and all you do is seek revenge, or hide in a town for short times? That's pathetic," Kaze snarled, he was visibly angry now. "Three of my brothers, my two sisters, my father, and my mother, are all dead, and never received the gift you where given," Kaze said. "Think about that as you waste your time," Kaze stated.  
  
"How DARE you, Inuyasha will come to hell with me, and it is not a waste of time," Kikyo snapped. The children luckily did not hear. "Inuyasha? He killed you? Hah." Kaze said. "What was that?" She hissed. "He nearly killed me," Kaze stated. "Yet I do not seek to kill him any longer," He added. "Why?" She asked. "Because, he is with my 'sister in law' and I now realize that the reasons why I first fought them are faulty, and they are the ones who will correct the mistakes they made," Kaze said.  
  
"If I were you, I would spend my time trying to restore your body, not seeking revenge," Kaze said simply. "Oh, and let me guess, you can help me?" She asked. "I could, but I will not, it is your quest, not mine," He said. "What?" She asked. "You heard me, technically I could revive in easily enough in about five days, but I will not, since it is your quest," He said. "Take my advice human, revenge will get you nowhere," He said as he walked over to Rin. "We're going back to the others," He said to the little girl.  
  
About an hour later,  
  
"We are leaving," Sesshoumaru said and Jaken went and untied Au-Un. "Alright, let's go," Kaze said. "Human," A voice said from the side. Kaze turned his head. "Is it true what you said about being able to restore me?" She asked. "Yes, yes it is," Kaze said. "Will you assist me?" She asked. "Now? No, perhaps after I deal with some family affairs," Kaze said and turned to the others, who had already started to leave. "Solve your own problems Miko, people aren't going to help you so willingly," He added as he ran to catch up.  
  
Kouken walked up beside Kikyo. "Are you alright Lady Kikyo? The villagers asked for some help gathering some herbs, I'm going to go assist with building a new house," He said. 'This detachment is really messed up for being related to Naraku.' Kikyo thought before heading out to gather some herbs.  
  
On top of a roof of one of the village houses, Snake stood there as his pony tail blowing in the wind. "Well, this is most interesting," He said to himself and narrowed his eyes as a smirk came across his face. "I haven't had much fun today, let's see if I can't make this place more interesting," He said as he brought up his weapon. "Much more interesting," He added. 'And it's a good thing I sent the new men out to kill Inuyasha and the others.' He thought. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
***Chapter 7***  
  
Takes place roughly 2 days after chapter 6  
  
Naraku looked at Kanna. "So, you understand?" He said. "Yes," She replied in her weak monotone voice. "Good," He added and smirked and levitated in the air. "Remember the plan," He added and took off into the sky, he was very much enjoying this new body.  
  
Inuyasha and his group-  
  
"So Miroku how is the new hand?" Kagome asked. "To be honest, it's incredible, my whole forearm is stronger," He said. "The claws are a nice touch," Inuyasha muttered. "I heard that," Miroku said. Sango remained quiet. "So Sango. when are you ex." He was cut off by a tackle from Miroku into the trees.  
  
"What are you doing?" He whispered angrily to Inuyasha behind the shrubbery. "Well, she's with pup. I detected it as soon as." He was cut off. "Idiot! She doesn't know yet, I was hoping to let it down easily!" Miroku scolded. "Why would she be angry?" Inuyasha asked. "She was raped moron!" Miroku snapped. Inuyasha nodded and frowned. "Sorry," He admitted, no smart ass remarks would come from him on this subject.  
  
"How did you find out?" Inuyasha asked. "What's going on over there?!" They heard. "I'll tell you later," Miroku said.  
  
The two came out of the forest and back onto the road. "What where you saying before Miroku decided to be a jerk?" Kagome asked. "Nothing, it was stupid," Inuyasha said. 'That's not like Inuyasha,' Kagome thought.  
  
Miroku went up beside Sango as they walked. "How are you?" Miroku asked. "Fine," She said. "Listen, Inuyasha brought up a point before. I think you should know," Miroku said. She looked at him a moment. "I know all about what happened, the demon gave me his hand to protect you for a reason, he found out you are with. errr. 'pup'," Miroku said. Sango froze and looked pained.  
  
"What?!" Kagome and Shippou said together. "That's why he was so nice," She muttered. "What I'm saying is, I think you should take a break from the shard hunting until. you sort that out," Miroku said. "My life is ruined," She whispered to herself. "What?" Miroku asked. "Who's going to want anything to do with me after this. I'm going to live alone for the rest of my life. with a hanyou child," She started to cry.  
  
"That's not true, you have us," Kagome cut in. "Right Inuyasha?" She said. "Feh, whatever," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Sango, even after this child. I'll stay with you," Miroku said. She looked at him with shock. "This was not your fault, I know that, and the boy should have a father, of course I know I'm not exactly the most fit person to." He was cut off as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Miroku," She said in-between sobs.  
  
"Am. am I interrupting something?" Kohaku asked as he arrived. "Kohaku?" Sango asked with shock. "Be on your guard," Inuyasha said. "Hey, easy, Naraku died," Kohaku said. "What? How?" Kagome asked. "Some guy with silver hair came and killed him, I saw the whole thing, poisoned him," Kohaku said. "What? Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said with shock. "No, he didn't say his name though," Naraku/Kohaku said.  
  
"What color were his eyes?" Sango asked as she paled. "Red," Kohaku said. Sango gulped and put her hands protectively over her stomach. "What?" Miroku asked. "That must have been Snake." She said looking scared to death. "Snake?" Kohaku said unsure. 'I'll have to remember that name,' Kohaku thought. He then remembered what he had watched in Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Naraku had been watching Snake's brother! I remember that," Kohaku said. "What?" Kagome asked. "Yes, if I remember correctly from what he was watching. Kagura spawned those two off in the future," Kohaku said. "We knew he was from the future. and we knew from his markings he was related to Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Kagura is traveling with Sesshoumaru as we speak," Kohaku said.  
  
"Wow. guess that means I'm about to become a great uncle," Inuyasha said looking kind of awkwardly. "We have to get back to Kaede's and then figure out what to do with Sango's problem," Miroku said. "Problem?" Kohaku asked. "Y-your about to be an uncle Kohaku," She said giving a false smile.  
  
Naraku immediately took note, from the look he got from everyone, Miroku wasn't the father, and since Kaze had salvaged her, that meant that it Snake's. 'Well, I'm a great grandfather and an uncle. interesting,' Naraku thought. He was more human, in the terms of soul then ever, and despised it. He needed to get the jewel. Naraku would first help Inuyasha and his group slaughter Snake, and then he would take the jewel shards, it was genius.  
  
"Hey kid, you don't by chance know where Naraku hid the shards do ya?" Inuyasha asked. "Uhhh. he gave them to one of his kids before he died," Naraku lied. "Damnit, now we gotta hunt down his brats too!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, the point is everyone is free from him finally," Kagome said. 'That's what you think,' Kohaku/Naraku thought.  
  
Inuyasha and the others continued on their way, the entire time Inuyasha made certain no one was following, constantly checking.  
  
Inuyasha then sniffed the air, and smelt smoldering flesh.  
  
Miroku looked around. "There is a strong demon aura here," He said. Inuyasha moved ahead of the others and stopped at the sight of a completely destroyed village.  
  
Everyone caught up quickly to see it.  
  
"Let's look for survivors." Miroku said in a depressed voice.  
  
Kohaku followed the other more cautiously then them, he didn't like this.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the bodies as they came in. He sighed and then frowned. He looked over to the side and then his ears twitched. He heard a sound in the middle of the town.  
  
"Someone is here, let's check it out," Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha moved to the middle of the town only to see a long figure digging.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Shippou were now there as well.  
  
He turned sadly and frowned. His cloths were slightly ripped on the edges, and he had blood on random places, he looked very sad. "Please state your business or leave me to bury my village in peace," He said sadly.  
  
"We will assist you, what happened?" Miroku asked. Naraku immediately recognized him. 'Kouken,' He thought.  
  
"We were attacked by a demon named Snake," He said. "He appeared and killed everyone. I. I tried everything, but it wasn't enough, even with our miko Kikyo's help, but she had to run," Kouken said. Inuyasha froze at that word.  
  
"Snake is quickly becoming more of a problem then Naraku, he doesn't seem to have any overall goal like Naraku did, there seems to be such little scheming behind what he does," Kagome said sadly.  
  
"You know him?" He asked. "Only one of us," Miroku said. "But we've met his brother, 'Kaze'," Inuyasha spat the name. "Kaze? He and a group of travelers came here, including the great western lord, they where the last visitors," Kouken said sadly. "And Lady Kikyo seemed to really take Kaze's words to heart, about using her 'second chance'," Kouken said.  
  
"Wait, Kaze is a demon?" He asked. "Yea, he hides it well doesn't he?" Kagome said.  
  
Kouken brushed a few bangs from his eyes. "I will do anything to kill this Snake, I. I've never truly hated anyone until now," He said seriously. "He attacked just as I asked the woman I had met only days before to be my mate," Kouken said sadly. "She died painlessly. I suppose she was lucky, compared to the others," Kouken said. "I'm sorry," Sango said. "Don't be," Kouken said.  
  
Kouken drew his index finger over the scar that was now over his left eye, it was a clean move, it started above his eye, and then went below it, but it did not touch the eyeball itself.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked. "I'm Kouken, 9th detachment of Naraku," He said. "Naraku?!" Everyone said in shock and got ready for battle, including Naraku himself to keep up his guise. "Wait," Kouken said. "I, along with everyone else, are free of him, we all went our separate ways, and I decided to help people." He said calmly, and then gave a harsh chuckle. "And look what it got me and the people who trusted me," He said sadly.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and grabbed a shovel. "Come on Miroku, Kohaku, we've got digging to do, and questions to ask," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So, what was Kikyo doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to dig. "Living I assume, or trying to," Kouken said. "Kohaku, did you find your sister?" Kouken asked as he continued to dig. "That was her back there, I get to be an uncle soon," He said. "Really, that's great kid," Kouken said as he continued. "You two know one another?" Miroku asked them. "Yes," They said in unison. "Why didn't you just tell us?!" Inuyasha spat. "Forgot," They said in unison. Miroku and Inuyasha just sighed in disappointment as they continued to dig.  
  
Kouken picked up the first body; it was an attractive young woman. He put her in the grave sadly and started to bury her. "That her?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes," Kouken replied, his voice sounded strained. "I only knew her about 4 days, but we have everything in common in personality, and she always tried to help everyone," He said sadly. He finished filling the grave and looked down a moment and nodded his head and went on to finishing his work.  
  
They finished burying the town and Miroku finished the burial ceremony.  
  
"Do you know where Kikyo will go?" Kagome asked as the men came back. "The only place I can think of where she could go, unless she goes on her own would be to the group that Kaze was with," Kouken said.  
  
"Where will you go?" Shippou asked (He's gotta get SOME lines. lol). "I'm going to hunt down, and kill Snake," Kouken said as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "He picked the wrong man to fuck with," He added. "Well, we're looking for jewel shards, so, can't help ya," Inuyasha said. "Hey! We might have to deal with this Snake guy!" Kagome protested. "Feh, whatever woman," He said. "Don't call me that! SIT!" Inuyasha face-planted and glared at Kagome with anger.  
  
"You are welcome to join us," Sango said. "I will for now, thank you," Kouken said calmly. With that, the group was on its way.  
  
About two days later, the group was only an hour from Kaede's village-  
  
"Inuyasha, stop being such a jerk," Kagome said. "I'm not being a jerk, Miroku is," Inuyasha said. "Do you two ever be quiet? Do you REALLY hate one another that much?" Kouken asked. They both started to rant on about habits that they hated about each other until Kouken sighed. "It sounds like you two have already mated," He muttered. Inuyasha heard but Kagome didn't.  
  
Inuyasha paled a moment and then growled. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled. "Exactly what I said hanyou, its OBVIOUS based on your scent you have interest in the miko, I only assume the fox is too young to pick up the scent you let off over such things. As well as the fact you don't have many other full grown male demons around," Kouken said.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but shut it. Everyone was now staring. "My apologies, I said that too loud," Kouken said looking guilty. Kagome was in shock at hearing this. Miroku, Sango, Naraku/Kohaku and Shippou didn't exactly know what to say.  
  
"But he loves Kikyo," Kagome said sadly. "Kikyo? As in Priestess Kikyo? By the GODS man, are you into the whole pain scene? GOD! She HATES you! Every time I had to talk to her over fifteen minutes, all I heard was her bitter resentment over you. and you love her? Shit. love really must be blind," Kouken said looking astonished. Inuyasha glared at Kouken for his rude statement.  
  
"Inuyasha. what was he talking about when he said interesting? I mean, I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She asked. "He. errr. meant to say I think your fat," Inuyasha blurted out, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "FAT?! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT.!!!!" that continued for the next three minutes until Kagome's throat went dry.  
  
"They are rather cute aren't they?" Miroku said as he and Sango watched the scene. "Yes. I wish I could help search for the jewels," She said. "No, it's too dangerous sis, you should take care of the other life your responsible for, don't worry, I'll help out," Kohaku/Naraku said, internally smirking. 'Help then gather the jewels to take them for myself,' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground just barely and groaned. "Damn. detachment. is gonna get me killed before I get close to mating." He mumbled and walked forward.  
  
Kouken, Naraku, and Inuyasha stopped. "We aren't alone," They said in unison.  
  
Everyone looked at them and then put their guards up. Sango got her new sword ready, Kagome got an arrow, and Miroku cracked the knuckles in his new hand.  
  
"Well, we were hoping to run into you," A voice rang out. Everyone looked around to find its source.  
  
A shadowed figure landed in the daylight on the road. "Master Snake will be pleased when we kill you, take the Tetsusaiga, and bring his mate and unborn child back," Lagarto said.  
  
"Feh, it's just you," Inuyasha said. "Just me? I think you are wrong." Lagarto said.  
  
Everyone looked quickly as they saw other figures jumping out of the trees, to be specific, six figures.  
  
"We called in the others, since Bejinkah and Enfer aren't much help anymore," Lagarto said with a smirk over his lizard like head. He then eyed Kagome. "Maybe the boss's mate won't be the only one who lives," He said as his lizard like tongue licked his scaled lips. This of course made Inuyasha very mad.  
  
*Beside each name is the translation*  
  
"Akunin,"- Villain  
  
"Kira,"- Killer  
  
"Tyrann"- German, Tyrant  
  
"Kyouran"- Frenzy  
  
"Kinmotsu"- Forbidden  
  
"Sobou"- Violent  
  
Each said their names as they took their fighting stances, weapons drawn and waiting.  
  
"This is just great," Kagome said looking scared.  
  
"Feh! Bring it on!" Inuyasha shouted as he made his weapon all too ready.  
  
Akunin was about 5'11, and was muscled well, but wasn't bulky. He had short silver hair, and had two stripes coming over each cheek. His face looked to be confident and cool. He wore no armor, unlike most of his comrades. He had golden eyes and stripes on his arms along with clawed fingers. He was obviously an Inu Youkai.  
  
He wore a loose fitting shirt that cut off half way to his elbow. It was white with orange markings, and it was skin tight fitting. He had pants that were similar, but where not as tight fitting. He was obviously a Japanese Youkai, but did not wear clothing that seemed to represent the area. His weapon of choice was a Naginata, if it was magical, no one knew yet.  
  
Kira was a female youkai, she had short cut dark purple hair that was on the verge of black. She had two light purple marks that started above her eyes and went down her cheeks under her eyes. Her eyes were an unnatural blue. She had an athletic build that was very attractive. She was a Japanese youkai without a doubt, she seemed to be a breed of Ice Youkai.  
  
She was wearing an outfit similar to Sango's Demon Hunter outfit, except the armor plates where a very dark purple instead of a reddish pink. Her weapon of choice was two Wakizashi's (Small Katanas) and one glowed a dark purple, while the other glowed a light blue.  
  
Tyrann was another story to every other Youkai their, he was a European Demon, there was no doubt. He was about 8'4, and was heavy built with muscle, as in massive muscle, if this guy was human, you would assume he could lift 700 pounds with one arm. His skin was a very dark turquoise blue, more blue thought. He had very long elfin ears, and red markings on the side of his head starting around the temples and moving up the side of his head. He had no hair and a bald head. His eyes where a deep red and his fingers had dark black claw like nails. He had fangs in his mouth and veins popped out on his muscled from being so compressed and powered.  
  
He wore a heavy set of platemail that had gaps in it due to his size. It protected everything aside from the places where he had to move, his neck, and head. He had a look of evil about him. He used no weapon but his fists. The species of Youkai he was would frighten Inuyasha and the others if they knew. He was a Hell Demon, long banished from his home.  
  
Kyouran, just from the look of him, looked completely insane; it was seen in his eyes. He was fairly large, about 6'4, and was strongly built, with a slight bit of bulk to his body. His eyes where slit like a snakes, and he had large batwings coming from his back. His skin was a reddish orange and he had long clawed finger nails. He had a goatee and his hair was cut short. He had two large bat like ears and a pair of fangs in his mouth. He was a Bad Youkai.  
  
He wore black plate armor that was similar to Tyrann's and his weapon of choice, where two very large, cleaver like axes.  
  
Kinmotsu was about 5'10, and was not very well built, but did have muscle. He was shadowed under a cloak for the most part, not one part of his body could be seen but his lower jaw and hands.  
  
His weapon of choice couldn't be seen yet.  
  
Sobou was a mass of muscle, he was about 6'10, and had dark green skin and long black hair. He wore a helmet that protected the top, back and sides of his head.  
  
He had chest and shoulder armor, but no armor to guard his arms. He used a very large axe. He also wore some armor to guard his hips, but not to protect his lower legs.  
  
Lagarto smirked as he himself drew his two short swords. "This is gonna be FUN!" He said with a broad smile.  
  
"Let's kill um," Sobou said.  
  
"MEN! ATTACK PATTERN TWELVE," Tyrann shouted, with a slight German accent.  
  
Immediately after hearing that, the group didn't like their chances.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 7, hope you enjoy. 


	8. Chapter Eight

I do not own Inuyasha, and odds are, I never will, I'll deal with it. *Cries* SOMEHOW!!!!  
  
GoldenMoonLight13- Thank you for the kind review. in fact, thank you for the only review in the chapters of posting! lol  
  
***Chapter 8***  
  
Picking up from chapter 7.  
  
Kyouran charged Inuyasha right away and smashed him in the face with the face of one of his axes and then kicked him into a tree. He roared and ran towards the hanyou once more.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet and swung the Tetsusaiga, the energy from the blade shot off and Kyouran jumped to the side barely dodging it. "The sword of legend, so it's true," Akunin said from Inuyasha's flank. Inuyasha turned slashed by him from his long weapon and then smacked in the face with the blunt end.  
  
The half dog youkai rolled back and pulled Tetsusaiga over his head. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted as he slammed the blade into the ground, sending his attack at his two foes.  
  
Kyouran roared and his axes glowed a blood red, then a red energy shield appeared around him. The wound of wind blasted over it and Inuyasha looked shocked as Kyouran stood there unscathed.  
  
Miroku pulled up his new hand and glared at the female youkai who stood before him. She said nothing as her eyes shined in the light. She pointed her hand at him and shards of ice materialized and fired out at Miroku, the monk wished he had Kazaana at that point.  
  
He dodged the shards and pulled up his staff, mentally hoping that the hand had more power then just feeling 'stronger'.  
  
She then blasted an ice beam at him. He pulled his staff up and blocked, it immediately became so cold it burned his hands and he dropped it.  
  
"I shall send you to a frozen hell beyond any of your nightmares," She said emotionlessly.  
  
Now Miroku wondered what to do. He was about to try to make for cover when ice shards sprouted out of the ground all around him. He panicked knowing death would claim him when his body felt off.  
  
Kira closed her hand and the ice smashed over Miroku, leaving a pile of massed ice. She turned to leave when it exploded. She turned quickly to see Miroku standing there, his right hand glowing a furious red. He looked like no one was home.  
  
A swirl of red power then moved around Miroku's hand and then, the ground under Kira hexed. She looked down in shock and then at him. She could move off the hex. It started to glow brighter and then the glow turned purple. A massive wave of energy shot out of the mark into the sky, but it didn't harm her. Suddenly the ground under her exploded in a massive blast.  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped out of it and he looked at his hand in shock.  
  
Kira barely got to her feet and she glanced over at Miroku. She hissed as she limped away.  
  
Kagome stood in front of Sango and fired a purity arrow at the green hulk rushing them. He moved to the side knowing exactly what it was. Kagome prepared another arrow when she heard a light chuckle beside her.  
  
Lagarto stood there with a grin on his face. "Hello human," He said with a grin. Sango pulled up her sword and Shippou jumped back.  
  
"This is gonna be two easy, two weak human females," Sobou said. "Fool, we're going to have to keep the boss's mate alive, and who knows, maybe the other one to," Lagarto said as he licked his scaled lips and Kagome felt ill from his expression.  
  
Kouken pulled up his two fists and looked ready, ready to fight his shadowed foe. The cloaked figure rushed forward and two blades came from his claw as he started to slash at Kouken. Kouken kicked the cloak but it was almost to fast to follow and he was cut down the back. The 9th detachment of Naraku rolled forward and kicked, finally hitting his enemy who fell down but quickly got back up. The shadowed figure stopped and he heard a growl from under the cloak. "I have foreseen what happens. I am not needed here," He said as he jumped into the air, leaving Kouken confused.  
  
Inuyasha saw what was happening to Kagome and Sango from the side as he blocked another swing of Kyouran's axe. "Bastard!" He hissed and pushed the larger youkai back. He then sliced at him and sent him back, and then dodged his fellow dog related demon's attack. He ran straight for Kagome but was punched in the side of the face by Tyrann, he had finally decided to enter the fire, and the one hit from him knocked Inuyasha out and sent him through a tree.  
  
Sobou snickered as he took another step forward and Lagarto drew his swords. "Kill the kit, and take the boss's mate. I'll deal with the other," Lagarto said.  
  
Sobou was about to attack when he froze. Lagarto looked concerned at him as Sobou's jaw dropped. Kohaku/Naraku landed a few feet away from him and turned his head to the side to see the damage. Sobou's head rolled off his shoulders and landed on the ground. His body fell to its knees then fell forward.  
  
Lagarto snarled at the new foe as Kohaku stood up holding his chained sickle, he looked emotionless.  
  
Sango didn't like what she saw, this didn't seem like Kohaku. Kohaku gave a Naraku like smirk with an evil glare. "Are we going to fight? Or are you going to stand there?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Lagarto ran straight at him and swung his swords down. Naraku dodged one and blocked then other, but was kicked into the trees, Lagarto roared as he followed.  
  
Kagome turned to see Kouken kicked into a tree by Tyrann. The mass of muscle then stepped in front of her, his two lackeys behind him. Miroku attacked from the side with his clawed hand, he slashed the armor to no effect. He looked in shock. The demon turned and backhanded him away.  
  
Kagome shot a sacred arrow and he put his hand up to block and it blew off his arm. He looked down at the oozing with blood stump and turned to her, shrugged and pushed her out of the way. Sango sliced him down the leg, but it did nothing. Tyrann grabbed her by the neck with his good arm and merely started to walk away.  
  
Sango could barely breath with the massive hand around her neck and she kicked as frantically as she could, but had to use her arms to hold onto his wrist.  
  
Kagome shot him in the back with an arrow, but it bounced off his armor much to her surprise. The demons gathered and started to follow, snickering and smirking as they left. all but Lagarto.  
  
Lagarto stood over the downed Kohaku. "Now you're finished," He said and raised his sword to cut down the new Naraku. Kohaku's eyes flashed red and Lagarto felt his demon aura reach a mind boggling level. "W-what are you?" He asked in shock. Kohaku smirked and pointed his hand at the large Spanish demon.  
  
A moment later Kohaku walked out of the trees, behind him, the burnt body of Lagarto lay.  
  
Naraku immediately saw Kagome rush over to Inuyasha while Shippou did Miroku, his 'son' Kouken was out cold as well. He sighed mentally and noted Sango was not there, the part of him that was Kohaku broke out into a panic. 'I hate that,' Naraku thought.  
  
"Where is Sa.My sister?" He asked, trying to sound as concerned as possible. "The big thing took her, we have to get her back," Kagome said quickly, still trying to see how Inuyasha was doing. Naraku's eyes darkened. "I'll be back," He said in a dark voice, obviously Kohaku was the main drive behind this move. He left in a blur before Kagome could stop him.  
  
Kagome got out her medical kit and started to dress Inuyasha's new found head wound. "I swear, you get yourself into these things so much," She said and finished wrapping the wound.  
  
She turned to her attention to Miroku now and bandaged his cheek. Kouken seemed to have no bad exterior injuries. She went over and sat next to Inuyasha, waiting for the dog to wake.  
  
Lagarto's body got up and shed off the burnt skin. "I hate it when people do that!" He snarled.  
  
Sango continued to kick the huge beast that casually walked holding her. "Master Snake said that he would meet us around here," Kyouran said. Tyrann glared at him. "I know, 'master' Snake is 14 feet away," Tyrann growled.  
  
Snake landed in front of the group, they were now in a small field surrounded by trees, tall grass.  
  
"Ahh, very good," He said walking towards Tyrann who now held the petrified Sango.  
  
He stopped a few feet from Tyrann. "Are you going to let her go?" Snake asked, his blue eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Tyrann's hand released Sango and she fell to the ground with a thud. Snake's eyes narrowed. "Idiot," He snarled and drew his weapon up. A moment later Tyrann was roaring in pain at his left arm being gone now as well. "She bares my pup! NEVER harm her again," Snake snarled. Tyrann snarled and nodded, his right arm was already starting to regrow, his left arm on the other hand was still a clean stump.  
  
Snake turned to Sango who was up; spite the fear in her eyes she looked ready to fight. "Ahh, my mate. my meddling brother will not be bothering us this time," Snake said as a smirk came over his handsome features. He was in front of her before she could react. "Leave us, I have some things to say," Snake snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry I injured you before," He said and lifted his hand to her face, but she flinched away. "Heh, fair enough," Snake said. "I will not harm you again, I promise," He said. "Now then, I wish to see my mate, newly mated pairs should not be separated like this," He said with a smirk. "I hate you," Sango finally said. "As soon as your friends are gone, and you and our pup are the only things that you will have for contact, you will change," Snake said.  
  
"You are insane, just as crazed as your brother said you were, the others will stop you, and will kill you," She said. "Enough!" He shouted. "I have not come close to showing any side of my true abilities, do not think me a weakling who hunts women, I merely pick my targets my lovely life mate," He said. She felt ill as he said that. She felt his hands on her hips as he looked her in the eyes. "I will make up my past actions, I promise," He said seductively and she felt ill. "I think that's quiet enough Snake," A slightly rough, yet smooth voice shouted over the trees around him.  
  
Immediately Snake's henchmen rushed out, and Tyrann's arms had finished regenerating.  
  
"Who dare interrupt me and my mate?" He snarled.  
  
A 5'2 figure jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground with sleek motion.  
  
He had purple skin, and had chest, back and shoulder armor that appeared to be comprised of smooth thick bone plates. He had write bone plates as well as shin, and his feet were three toed and inhumanly shaped. His fingers had black sharp nails to them and he had a thick 4 foot tail that swished behind him, originating from his lower back. He had short spiky hair, and a red slit below each eye. But Sango saw his eyes, they blood red eyes that she feared and hated more then Snake's.  
  
"NARAKU!" She said in shock. Naraku gave a smirk on his new face, which Sango thought was a little too familiar for her tastes.  
  
"I see you survived my little plan, this time you won't," Snake snarled. "I didn't, but this new body is immune to every poison imaginable, in fact, you killing me was the best thing that's happened to me involving overall power," He admitted. "We'll see," Snake hissed.  
  
Kira fired a freezing beam out that Naraku dodged, his body phased out and appeared before her, he smirked at her and punched her in the stomach, she immediately passed out.  
  
The cloaked Kinmotsu rushed in but was kicked in the stomach then in the face, and the strong tail slashed out and connected with his head, sending his body flying through the air until it violently hit a tree.  
  
Akunin and Kyouran both rushed at the same time, using their double team tactics. Naraku's eyes glowed slightly more and fired two eye beams out, putting two fine holes in Akunin's lungs and he fell to the ground. Kyouran roared furiously and swung his axe, hitting Naraku's bone armor, causing no effect. He swung the other to have his hand caught by Naraku. "Pathetic," Naraku said simply, he pushed him back and pointed his hand at him, a red wave of power shot from his hand and overtook the berserker, it continued until it was out of sight and then exploded.  
  
Snake looked shocked as to what happened. "Impressive," He muttered. Sango was now terrified, but she didn't know which she should be afraid of more, Snake or Naraku.  
  
Tyrann stood their completely calm. Naraku felt nervous with this foe, he was not a fool, this thing was a god among men or youkai. Naraku smirked as he came up with a plan.  
  
He took off into the air and pointed his arms down, both fired a small bolt out. Snake dodged as well as the huge German. He then flew faster then his bolts and snatched Sango.  
  
Snake turned as he saw Naraku flying through the air. "No. DAMNIT!" He shouted.  
  
Naraku looked at Sango who glared at him. He stopped in mid flight and landed on the ground. "You are ten feet from the others," He said and turned. "Wait, why?" She asked. "What plan is it this time? Tell me!" She demanded. "No plan, I've developed some problems recently, with my body destroyed, I was forced into a new situation," He said simply. She continued to glare at him until she noticed how his face was built. "Kohaku?" She asked in disbelief. 'Shit,'  
  
Sesshoumaru's group-  
  
"What the hell are you staring at asshole?" Kagura snapped at Jaken. "N- nothing," Jaken replied quickly. "Where are we headed anyway?" Enfer asked. Sesshoumaru gave no reply. "Good servants don't ask questions," Kaze said in a mocking voice. "Hey! Right here buddy," Enfer said and gave Kaze the finger. "Wanna die Frenchy?" Kaze snapped. "I'm getting sick of your discrimination!" Enfer replied. "Quiet," Sesshoumaru said in a commanding voice. Enfer and Kaze immediately shut up. "Like children," Jaken snarled as he walked past, both Kaze and Enfer looked at one another and nodded. Enfer walked up and booted Jaken like a football sending him 30 feet forward. "Everyone always picks on me," Jaken said as he got up.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?" Enfer asked Kaze. Kaze stopped and looked around, indeed this place was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm not sure; it has been 220 years since I was near this part of Japan," Kaze admitted.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at him. "You are older then I thought you to be, tell me, how such a powerful youkai such as yourself and your brother were never a factor in things, or even known of until recently?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Luck?" Kaze replied in a smart ass tone.  
  
"Well, Snake was in Europe, a distant land, he took me and my former teammates here to conquer in the name of himself, he and his brother Touken divided the world, Touken would take the western world, while Snake would take the east," Enfer said.  
  
"W-what?" Kaze asked. "So, this brother, Touken, is taking China and the like?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hah. you have no clue on how far the world spans, China will be under Snake's command if he is not killed first," Enfer said.  
  
"Interesting," Sesshoumaru said. 'Touken too. damn. this is not good, who the hell else has gone through this damn well? And how long has Touken been here? He went missing 150 years ago,' Kaze thought.  
  
"Kaze," Sesshoumaru said. "huh? Oh, yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kaze said, coming out of his daze. "Why has the undead miko that tried to court my brother been following us for the last two days?" Sesshoumaru said. 'Kikyo,' Kaze thought. "She must be waiting for me to finish my time with you my lord, I promised to help turn her body to flesh and bone once more," He replied. "Tell her to stop following," Sesshoumaru said in a low deadly voice. Kaze nodded. "Of course my lord," Kaze replied. Before he left he saw Sesshoumaru let a poison whip from his finger and kill a soul stealer. "I do not take well to being spied on," Sesshoumaru added.  
  
Kaze sighed, he could tell this was just going to be one of those days, the days that you wish never came. He jumped into a tree branch and sniffed the air. 'Sigh. she'll now try to convince me to leave the group early,' He thought. Kaze immediately moved towards where Kikyo was.  
  
"What?" He asked when he arrived, she had been expecting him. He jumped out of the tree and landed in a solid motion on the ground.  
  
"Have you finished your task?" She asked. "Sesshoumaru still travels, so I travel with him," Kaze said. Kikyo's face looked its normal, sad and dreary.  
  
"Oh stop it, SMILE, can't you smile? Be happy, upbeat? Look at me! I'm a complete asshole, but I can still be happy and upbeat!" He said. "Trying to amuse me will do no good," She said. "I want to live once more, you have said you could help me, unless you where lying," She said. He sighed. "I did not lie to you Kikyo, I was hoping you would first take the quest on your own, but it seems you wish to have me along for the ride," Kaze said.  
  
The undead miko just stared at him. "When Sesshoumaru finds a place to stop, I will leave," He said. "He will, very soon, with Naraku dead, Sesshoumaru is returning to his castle," She said. "I know this land," She added. Kaze sighed, 'persistent,' He thought.  
  
He turned to her and stared at her a moment, he was trying to read her. 'What is it with this miko? She is most certainly annoying, and yet, she is somehow finding a way to convince me to go against my plans, or at least postpone them. Is it some form of magic I am not away of?' He thought. "Very well, I will take my leave from Lord Sesshoumaru, until I finish the task I have said I would do for you," He said. Kikyo actually smiled. "I shall return briefly," He added.  
  
Kaze landed in front of Sesshoumaru. "I will return in a few days to a week, maybe a bit more," He said. "See ya Kagura, see ya Rin, see ya Jaken!" He shouted as he moved around Sesshoumaru a bit. "Hey, no goodbye for me?" Enfer asked. "No, your French," Kaze said. "HEY!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared as the youkai moved back through the trees, his eyes followed carefully. 'Fool,' He thought to himself. 'He is going to fall for the same trap Naraku and Inuyasha did, that woman leads to misery,' He added mentally.  
  
"So, Kaze is going to help that creepy bitch?" Kagura asked, no answer came from Sesshoumaru. "You're a real prick you know that," She added. "I don't answer questions that are not my concern," Sesshoumaru said. "So you compete with him for a week, he also is responsible for your returned left arm, and then when he leaves it's not your concern? Aren't we self centered?" Kagura said.  
  
"He is not my concern, for he will either die, or end up in a tragic life, similar to the foolish hanyou Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. "What does your brother have to do with this?" She asked. "HALF brother. he is helping Kikyo correct? Well, in doing so, he will most likely fall into the same web that Inuyasha and Naraku have, and more strands of misery will be added to the complicated web of lies, deceit and hatred, along with lost feelings," He said.  
  
Kagura just rolled her eyes. 'My future offspring will not be so easily defeated by some foolish crazed undead human, he will do as he pleases and returns,' Kagura thought with complete confidence.  
  
Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?" She said. "Yes Rin," He replied. "What's an 'emotionless pile of bullshit'?" She asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her. "Something you should say, and you won't," He said. "Who said that?" He added. "Mr. Kaze did," She said with a smile. Sesshoumaru internally noted to take Kaze's hand once he got back.  
  
Inuyasha's group-  
  
"I am Naraku, Kohaku is my pawn, you are obviously delusional," Naraku said in reply to Sango's comment. "Naraku would have never come in person to rescue me, and he would have killed me afterwards, who are you?" She snapped.  
  
"Fine, if you must really know, spite how this ruins my plans, I am Kohaku, and I am no Kohaku," He said. She glared at him and then it hit her and her eyes widened with sadness and shock. "You absorbed Kohaku!" She screamed in a rage. "No, technically one could say it was the other way around, now, I have things to do my dear 'sister'," Naraku said and started to walk away, his tail swishing from side to side.  
  
Sango hated her life very much now, it just got worse and worse, the only positive point now was Miroku and her friends. She turned and quickly headed to them, she mentally noted that Kohaku was dead, this time, most certainly for good.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh. Damnit," He snarled his head felt light. "Kagome smiled at him. "Your awake, I was starting to get worried," She said with relief.  
  
Sango came through the forest and arrived looking at the others. "Where is Kohaku?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat up. "He's dead," Sango said and walked over to the downed Miroku.  
  
Kouken sat up his eyes blazing red and his fangs shown. He turned calmly to the others as they returned to normal. "Where are they?" He asked. "I'm not sure," Sango replied.  
  
"Are you alright Sango?" Kagome asked. "No," She replied. "You got away? Or did Kohaku." Kagome started. "Naraku," She said. "What?" Everyone asked in unison. "He and Kohaku are one and the same now, he came in his new form and defeated the demons and brought me back before he left, I confronted him but he left me with vague words," She said. "Great, now we have to worry about Naraku as well as Snake," Kouken said. "Aren't you going back to him?" Inuyasha asked. "No, if what she says is true, that is a hybrid of spirits, not my 'father'," Kouken said.  
  
"Let's finish going to the village once Miroku wakes," Kagome said. "I'm awake," He mumbled as he got up, Sango helping him.  
  
Kaze and Kikyo-  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked. "Home," He said as he continued to walk, the soul stealers where really starting to annoy him, but he tolerated them. "Where is 'home'?" She asked. "You'll see when we get their, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," He said.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 8 


	9. Chapter Nine

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
***Chapter 9***  
  
It has been 3 days since chapter 8  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and growled. "I'm going home and that's final Inuyasha!" She snapped. "We still have shards to collect! I haven't gotten ONE since this Snake SHIT started, and you know damn well in 3 weeks Sango won't be able to help, shit, she shouldn't be helping NOW," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"3 weeks?" Kagome asked. "Of course, she'll have the pup in about. hmmmm 6 months 2 weeks? ." Inuyasha said in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, it takes 9 MONTHS," Kagome said. "It does? My mom told me that she had me in 6. or was it 7?." Inuyasha said looking confused.  
  
Kaede walked in the hut. "Tis true, Hanyou are born in seven months, and most youkai are born in 5, aside from egg based demons," Kaede said as she sat down. "I am going to be telling Sango very shortly, but I thought it best we first find her a more suitable place to live," Kaede said, hinting at Inuyasha that she would not be leaving the village.  
  
"LADY KIKYO!?" Everyone heard from outside. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another.  
  
"This is your home? LIAR," Kikyo said. "Of course not, it's past this little nest of people," Kaze said crossing his arms. "Do not insult the place of my birth," Kikyo said. "Yea whatever, c'mon," Kaze said as he walked past the people.  
  
"Hold it right there Kaze," Miroku said walking out.  
  
"Ahh, how is the hand coming along? Useful I hope, it was very painful giving it away," Kaze said with a smirk. "Yes, it has been, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked. "With. HER." Miroku said narrowing his eyes on Kikyo.  
  
"I'm assisting her, out of pity might I add, but I am," Kaze said. "I do not need your pity," Kikyo snapped. "No, but you need my help," Kaze snarled back. "Ummm. perhaps you two should solve this on your own," Miroku said backing away.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped out of the village. "Kikyo," He gasped. "Lady Kikyo! Kaze!" Kouken said walking away from the house he was helping build for the villagers.  
  
So far the villagers, even though it was three short days, very much enjoyed Kouken's company, he had done everything he could to help the villagers. Everyone was surprised this guy was related to Naraku, all he did was try to be good to people and help them, it was astonishing.  
  
"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, still not sure what to say. "I'm following this man, who I think might be a liar at this rate, to find a way to live again," She said. "For some reason I don't think you should doubt him," Miroku said. "Thank you," Kaze said crossing his arms. "And why not?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"My hand is compliment to him, also he nearly killed all of us," Miroku said. "Then why aren't you trying to kill him?" Kikyo asked. "We will, we just don't feel like fighting right now," Inuyasha defended. "Yea right, he saved Sango, gave me a new hand, and I don't think Sango would appreciate him dying right now, considering he's the uncle of her soon to be child," Miroku said crossing his arms and glaring at Inuyasha. "Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. "Not to mention he's most likely you're." Miroku was cut off by a 'Don't do that with him here you moron,' look.  
  
"I would love to stay and chat, but I do have things to do," Kaze said and started to walk through the village, Kikyo close behind him. Inuyasha was about to follow when Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you," She said. "Oooooooooooh, what did Inuyasha do this time?" Kouken teased. "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted at the detachment.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think of everything that's going on now, and I just wanted to ask you something. will you go to Hell with Kikyo when all this is over?" She asked. "Well. I." He stared at her a moment, days ago, to himself, he had decided that Kagome would be the one he stayed with, but the problem was telling her, as he, was a socially retarded hanyou, though not on the same level as his completely socially retarded half brother.  
  
"You know. I shouldn't have asked you, I'm sorry, I've gotta go home now," She said and left for a hut. 'Great, great Inuyasha, nice way to screw things up,' He thought.  
  
Shippou followed Kagome around for the rest of the time, but left after that to see Sango and Kirara, Kagome finished getting her stuff ready and was about to leave for the well.  
  
"This is it?" Kikyo asked looking at the well. "Shut up, you don't know what this does yet," Kaze said and threw his bag down the well and then jumped in. "C'mon," He shouted. She sighed, the things she did for life. She jumped down the well and landed gracefully.  
  
Kaze closed his eyes and put his right hand up and started to chant. Kikyo looked around as everything seems to morph somehow, the world around her warped.  
  
Kikyo then looked up to see a roof over the well. 'What?' She thought. "Don't get to scared when we leave this well, alright?" Kaze said and threw his bag out of the well and climbed out. Kikyo followed to see the shrine around the well. She blinked once or twice and then followed him out the door. She walked out into the daylight and froze at the sight before her.  
  
Kikyo then noted, her soul stealers where gone, she frantically looked around and then turned to Kaze. "I have to go back!" She said desperately. "Why?" Kaze asked. "I need souls to live," She said.  
  
Kaze rolled his eyes. "How long can you last without them?" He asked. "I grow weak after about 3 hours," She said. "Plenty of time," He said and continued to walk.  
  
He mentally frowned, people where going to notice them, a guy in torn clothing and a woman in feudal era clothing where a sight to be seen. He shrugged it off and turned to her. "Coming or not?" He asked. She cautiously followed, looking at what was to be the future.  
  
She saw cars driving by and immediately drew her bow. She fired a purity arrow and hit the side of one cars front, it exploded in a massive fireball and Kaze's eyes widened as she fired on another, making it explode. He grabbed her bow. "Stupid bitch!" He shouted grabbing her arm and jumping away. Once a safe distance away he put her down.  
  
"What the HELL is wrong with you? You can't just kill people like that here! They have things that can kill ME!" Kaze shouted. "Those demons where." She was cut off by laughter. "You. are so damn stupid," He said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "They are machines, controlled by people, now that family in that SUV, and that man on his way to work with his carpool, are not going to be very happy, in fact, they are very dead, congratulations, you killed 7 people, and we haven't even been here 10 minutes," Kaze said coldly.  
  
Kikyo saw people in them and was immediately unsure what to think. "Are you coming or not?" Kaze asked as he walked down the sidewalk. She cautiously looked at everything around her as she followed.  
  
1 hour passed  
  
Kikyo continued to follow, jumping at almost every noise, people stared at the two who walked by or drove by, considering what the heart of the city was like.  
  
Kaze stopped at an apartment building. "Coming?" He asked walking to the door.  
  
"Mr. Kaze!" A man said running out and greeting him. "We did not touch your room just as you asked, please, let me get your bag," He said. He gestured his hand. "Please come in," He said. Kikyo was lead inside by the man and lead to an elevator.  
  
"You live in THIS?" She asked. "No, this is a means of transport," Kaze explained. The door opened, to indeed, a new surrounding. 'What is this place?' Kikyo thought with fear.  
  
Kaze walked down the hall to a room and pulled out his key and opened it. He gestured to Kikyo to follow and stepped inside.  
  
Kikyo entered to see a large room, connected to it was another room, which had a counter and odd items in it (Kitchen). She then saw him walk inside another room. She followed to see books covering the walls, and cabinets.  
  
"What are you comprised of miko?" He asked searching over some titles. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. "If you must know where my pity comes from, I once had a friend, years ago, who was undead, his existence was miserable until the very end, a week after he was killed for the second time, I finally found how to restore him, I have kept the basic parts of the spell," He said. "Oh," She replied.  
  
"Since you are obviously not a corpse, what are you comprised of?" He asked again. "Clay, graveyard soil, and ashes, my ashes," She said. He just nodded and pulled a book from his case. He then walked over as he read it and gathered some things from the cabinets. Then he grabbed a scroll from the ground and just looked over everything.  
  
He pulled up the item that looked like a jar and put his fingers in it wincing. "Open your mouth," He said. She did and he put a small, dead, slimy lizard like creature in it. "Don't swallow, I only have one," He explained. She stood there as he grabbed two other components, including blood, he opened her hands and painted one streak of blood in each then and grabbed the scroll and started reading.  
  
Kikyo didn't understand what he was doing at first until she felt auras massing around the room, she couldn't even calculate how many there must have been, all forms of auras, both demon and human, she couldn't even tell what most of them were, only get a vague idea.  
  
She looked down as an ethereal shape came through the ground, it looked like her. She looked at her own ethereal reflection put her hand up and opened her hand in front of her eyes. She looked to the left and then right trying to figure out what else was happening when the auras began to take shape, massing together into one, it infused into her double and for a moment the double became physical, and grabbed her face. Kikyo screamed out in pain as the new sensation shot through her body, it felt like someone had just burned her alive. When she finished screaming Kaze looked at her barely able to stand. "Swallow the thing in your mouth," He ordered, finishing his chant in the language Kikyo didn't understand. She did and immediately passed out, her ethereal shape turned to light and infused into Kikyo's body.  
  
Feudal Era-  
  
Kagome was about to enter the well when Inuyasha finally gathered the courage to confront her.  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted before she could go in the well. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha running towards her.  
  
He stopped just in front of her. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't answer you before," He said. She looked at him funny. "I. well. it takes a lot for me to say this. I'm not used to it. but I'm not going to hell for Kikyo," He said. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"I learned that you're more important to me then Kikyo for more then one reason. and also. you don't want me to change, you're happy with me the way I am." He said. Kagome looked at him like he was talking gibberish. "Are you Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha didn't look impressed. "Of course I am you stupid bitch!" He shouted. "Don't call me a bitch!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
'Shit, I know exactly how to screw everything up. I always do,' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome wait, your not a bitch, I'm sorry," He said. She looked at him again like he was on drugs or insane. "Listen. I. I'm not good with this kinda stuff," He said rubbing the back of his head. "But, I. I do love you more then I can love Kikyo," He said. Kagome froze.  
  
"You love me?" She said in shock. Inuyasha swallowed the new lump in his throat and nodded. Kagome immediately dropped her bag and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha's eyes widened with her surprise 'attack' on him. He then closed his eyes and allowed the himself to react to the kiss.  
  
As soon as it ended Kagome released Inuyasha and blushed. "I do love you Kagome, no matter how often I screw up saying the right thing," He said. Kagome smiled and said something Inuyasha hoped to not forget for a long time. "I love you too Inuyasha," She said, joy laced in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha picked up her bag. "I'll let you go home, you do need a break," Inuyasha said. 'He's being nice,' Kagome thought in shock. He walked over to the well and froze.  
  
"Kikyo," He said. Kagome's face fell. "You do love her more don't you?" She asked on the verge of tears. "No! Her scent is down the well!" Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened and grabbed her bag and Inuyasha's arm and dragged him down the well with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's group-  
  
Kagura looked bored as always as she crossed her arms. Her eyes then widened when she saw it, the castle.  
  
"What is that?" She asked. "The palace of the western lands," Jaken announced. "A very impressive fortress my lord," Enfer said. "Rin likes it there," Rin said. "Incredible," Kagura said. This thing made Naraku's castle look like a run down shack, well built and tall it loomed over the world around it, and high walls ran around it.  
  
The gates opened as Sesshoumaru got closer and the others followed, they where shocked to say the least, as it closed many youkai where around the inner wall, all of which moved out of the way of Sesshoumaru and his new companions.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved directly to the main castle and entered it, Rin close behind him, Au-Un was taken by three demons and Jaken turned to Enfer and Kagura. "You will follow me to your guest rooms, Lord Sesshoumaru told me before we arrived that you two where to receive the best of care," Jaken said. Kagura and Enfer looked at one another then looked back. "Thank you Jaken," Enfer said. "Don't thank me, if it where my choice I would have both of you executed," Jaken said. Kagura smacked him in the head with her fan and Jaken quickly got going.  
  
Kagura sat down in her new room, it had everything she needed, and was very well furnished. She felt comfortable here, unlike the horrid living conditions that were forced on her with Naraku. She looked at the screen door that lead to her own balcony and smiled, she had the ability to leave anytime she wanted, she was free, the feeling she felt was intense.  
  
Modern Era-  
  
Kikyo's eyes slowly opened and she sat up. "Feeling alright I assume?" Kaze asked. She looked around, she was on a bed and he was sitting next to it in a chair. "Fine." She felt no different as it was. But then she realized something, as she breathed, she felt her lungs, and then the beat of her heart. She didn't know what to do, cry? Be happy? She then felt a rumble in her stomach. "Food," She said looking at him. He laughed slightly. "Yea, I got the point, after this I'll send you back to the feudal era, then you're free to do as you please," He said standing up. "What do I owe you?" She asked. "Nothing as far as I know," Kaze said.  
  
Kaze came back with a plate of food, mainly consisting of rice. Kikyo ate it as quickly as she could; this was her first meal in over 50 years. Once finished he handed her a glass of water which she drank quickly, another sensation she had yet to feel in so long.  
  
She then closed her eyes and just breathed for a few moments. He saw two tears drop from her eyes. "What?" He asked. "I'm so happy," She said. "Oh cut the crap, c'mon, cry all you want just not in my penthouse alright?" Kaze said as he stood up. She noted he was clean and wearing new cloths. He picked up his new bag and turned to her. "Coming?" He asked. She nodded as she rolled off his bed.  
  
Kikyo stopped. "I noticed some of the girls here dress like my reincarnation," Kikyo said. "Reincarnation?" Kaze asked. "The girl known as Kagome," Kikyo replied. "Ahh, yes, she put a nice hole in my chest, I won't forget that one," Kaze admitted. "And yes, she is from this time," Kaze said. "Time?" Kikyo asked. "You are 500 years in an alternate future," Kaze said. "Incredible," She said.  
  
"Listen, I didn't bring you here to sight see, I brought you here because this was the only place where I had my more complex magics held, especially since I had to use non demon based European magic to revive you," Kaze said. "European?" She asked. "Never mind," Kaze said quickly.  
  
Kagome rushed into her house. "Is everyone alright?" She asked quickly. They all looked at her awkwardly. "Of course. why?" Her mother asked. "Someone else came through the well," Inuyasha said walking in behind her, Tetsusaiga drawn. "COOL!" Souta exclaimed. "No, not cool, very, VERY dangerous," Kagome said frantically as she headed back out the door, Inuyasha followed lugging Tetsusaiga.  
  
As soon as Kagome got outside she saw it, Kikyo and Kaze walking onto the property. Inuyasha came outside next and his noise twitched. The Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground next to him.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking worried. His jaw opened to respond but nothing came out, she didn't know, but Inuyasha did, Kikyo lived in a flesh and blood based body.  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha and Kagome, how nice to see you, beautiful day today isn't it?" Kaze asked in a common tone as he headed towards the shrine. "Kikyo, if you wanna get back through this is your ticket, I'm leaving right now," Kaze said. Kikyo nodded and took one last glance at Inuyasha and smiled, then turned back to the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. or how to explain to Kikyo that he loved Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha knew that the argument to come would not be heard by Kagome though, because she would be here, in her time. Inuyasha gathered his courage and prepared to follow.  
  
"Its ok Kagome, you enjoy your time home, I have to deal with something," the hanyou said. Kagome just looked at him a moment. "Alright Inuyasha, I trust you," She said. He warmly smiled at her, he then remembered something, and trust is something Kikyo lacked for him.  
  
Kagome looked at the fire department's trucks outside the shrine, with two burning vehicles being put out, that had apparently spread, they had put out the fires and 24 had been injured, 12 killed, including 2 firemen. She looked at the well in shock, whoever did that was not only a monster, but an idiot.  
  
Inuyasha quickly went into the well and when he exited saw Kikyo standing there Kaze had his back turned to her.  
  
"Do as you please miko, your thanks means nothing to me," Kaze said. "I have many errands to run, and people to kill, but I will say I hope your misery ends," Kaze added.  
  
Inuyasha's heart fell slightly.  
  
"Spite what you say, you are a kind man," Kikyo said. "That is where you are wrong, I am male, but I am no man," Kaze said and started to walk. "Youkai. but his aura." She said to herself. "Is concealed, good day miko," Kaze loud enough for her to hear as he walked away.  
  
Inuyasha tripped as he came out of the wall and face-planted into the ground. "Inuyasha," Kikyo said smiling.  
  
"Kikyo, listen." Inuyasha started. "No, we can be together this time. once we gather the shards Naraku had, and complete the jewel, we can have a normal life together, I've been given a second chance," Kikyo said with a broad smile. Inuyasha knew the truth had to come out now, or it would hurt more later.  
  
Inuyasha looked her dead in the eyes, very seriously. "Kikyo, I think we can be friends, but. but it's too late," Inuyasha said. "I got a second chance too." He said. "It's HER isn't it?" Kikyo asked, the more evil and uncaring Kikyo started to show through. "Yes," Inuyasha replied. Kikyo just shook her head. "All I've done is made my heart beat, my misery is still going to remain," Kikyo said looking unhappy. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but a second chance doesn't mean it has to be with me," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo just ignored him and walked away, no soul stealers near her at all. Inuyasha sighed and left for the village.  
  
Kaze stopped and decided to catch up to Sesshoumaru, three days was pitiful time to go by foot. 'Do I risk it so close to this village?' He thought. He looked around and used his sensitive ears. "Alright," He said. He snarled and clenched his teeth, veins popped out over his muscles and he roared into the sky as two magenta stripes appeared on his cheeks and his eyes turned a ruby red. Finally the crescent moon appeared on his forehead and he let out a heavy breath.  
  
He quickly picked up three sets of feet around him. He turned to the left quickly to see Kikyo staring at him in disbelief. 'Shit, the roar,' He thought. He turned to his right and saw Inuyasha seeing Kaze in his true humanoid form.  
  
The other set of feet where small. 'The kit,' He thought. "Well? Have something to say?" Kaze asked. "So it is true what Kagome said," Inuyasha said with a slightly grin. "You're that bastard Sesshoumaru's kid, and that bitch Kagura's aren't you? That's what we all think anyway, unless it's Kanna. and the idea of that is just gross, but I wouldn't put it past Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kaze narrowed his eyes. "The scent is also a dead give away," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha," Kikyo finally said. She still had pain in her eyes. "Don't anger him, he's much stronger then he looks," She added. Kaze smirked. "You can sense out my aura in this form," Kaze said looking at her. "Anyhow, I really must be going," Kaze said as a bright purple aura came out around him. 'Shit, Inuyasha is going to tell Sesshoumaru if they run into one another,' He thought and took off at high speeds into the air, leaving a streak of the purple energy behind him, and the ground destroyed from where he took off. He looked back as he flew, he should have killed Inuyasha, but that would upset his new friend Kikyo, he immediately felt like a moron. 'Getting in shit over that human, what the hell am I thinking?'  
  
That Morning-  
  
Kaze landed outside the castle and reverted painfully to his human state. He jumped the wall with ease and landed gracefully on the ground. He saw guards, all youkai from what he picked up, mainly humanoids though, the majority of which being dog and wolf youkai. He simply ignored it; they couldn't stop him if they tried.  
  
"Human? What are you doing here?" A guard asked coming from the sides. He turned his eyes on him and narrowed them coldly. "Who are you calling human weakling?" Kaze asked. The dog demon drew his sword. "Attack me if you dare," Kaze said. The dog demon sniffed slightly and realized Kaze scent was human, but he couldn't understand Kaze's manor.  
  
Kaze jumped on top of one of the smaller structures, and the demon knew that he wasn't human.  
  
Kaze remembered this place like the back of his hand; it was around until he was 15, even longer then his father, his timelines Sesshoumaru lived.  
  
Kaze jumped up to where his old room was, as silently as he could, but to his shock saw something he didn't expect. Sesshoumaru was standing there, the screen was open and he was. smiling?  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy. now then. on to chapter 10! 


	10. Chapter Ten

I do not own Inuyasha, and by the odds, I most likely never will (As in VERY MOST LIKELY). So, don't sue me for writing this!!!!!  
  
Just to let you know. Snake isn't gonna be around much longer. the story really advances once Snake is. 'removed'. Trust me, this should be good.  
  
***Chapter 10*** Special Chapter. Title. Tragedy  
  
Sesshoumaru's smile quickly disappeared and he turned to Kaze. "I see you have returned," He said. "For once with all your body parts intact," He added. "Funny," Kaze muttered. "What are you doing?" He asked. "What I do is none of your concern, I could ask you the same thing," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I was looking for a place to crash," Kaze admitted. "I don't know what 'crash' is, but you will not be doing it here," Sesshoumaru said. "Fine, then will you gimmie a room? I'm getting tired of sleeping outside," Kaze said. "No, you will be given a room when I see fit," Sesshoumaru said. He then jumped off the side to another part of the building.  
  
Kaze smirked and went to go into his room and looked in through the open screen. 'Cunning bastard,' Kaze thought as he saw Kagura sleeping. He smirked and shut the screen and did a back flip off the balcony and landed on the ground. He stretched his arms a little bit and went to nap in the blacksmith's, realizing it that it would only be about an hour until the sun would rise. Kaze sighed, he really hated mornings.  
  
When Kaze woke again he saw the blacksmith staring at him with disgust. "Damn freeloader, get outta here!" He snapped. Kaze jumped to his feet and walked out, taking his bag with him.  
  
When he got outside, he was greeted by none other then Jaken. "My lord wishes to see you in two hours," Jaken said. "Fair enough," He said.  
  
Kagura threw out her magic feather and jumped on it. "Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming out of the shadows of her room, Kagura was on the balcony.  
  
"I am free, I answer no one now Sesshoumaru," She said. "I was only curious," He said. "I am just going to take advantage of my freedom and fly," She said. Sesshoumaru nodded and watched the feather lift off. 'That I will not believe, she has a place she is going to visit,' He thought and jumped off the balcony and then over the wall of his little fortress, the guards watching as he left.  
  
Kagura sat on her feather, her eyes intent on going forward, last night's nightmare made her do this, she had to see if they where alive, if Kanna was alive, fine, but if Naraku was alive, she had to try to kill him.  
  
She stopped when an ice cold wind blew her back, for some reason she had no control over this wind.  
  
"What is this?" Kagura asked. Kira flew in front of her. "Kagura," Kira said. "Who are you?" Kagura asked. "I am death," She said and fired her freezing beam. Kagura drew her fan and shot a massive gust of wind at Kira. Kira's eyes lit up with shock as it beam was blown back into her, freezing her and sending her to a 60 foot fall. Kagura growled with annoyance when a red beam of energy blew out of the sky.  
  
Kagura landed on her stomach and rolled in pain. "Shit," She winced as she sat up, grabbing her fan as quickly as possible.  
  
"Look what we have here," Kyouran said stepping out of the trees, holding his two axes. Kagura growled and pulled her fan up.  
  
"Not a wise choice," Akunin said appearing behind her.  
  
"Give up, and we will make this quick," Kinmotsu said, appearing in almost mid view.  
  
Kagura smiled and lowered her head, shutting her eyes. "I have only had my freedom for a few weeks." She said. Her eyes opened to see rage. "And you expect me to roll over and die?!" She snapped, high winds blew out in all directions from the enraged Kagura.  
  
"Perhaps, it would be wise to get Master Snake," Akunin said, his arms up as he defended from the 100 mile per hour winds. "Never!" Kyouran shouted. "Her blood will be on my hands!" He shouted and rushed into the storm of wind.  
  
Kagura's eyes flashed and then narrowed on him. "Fuujin no Mai!" She shouted and waved her fan at Kyouran. Kyouran tried to dodged but the high winds deterred him.  
  
The blades of wind shot out, tearing at the ground and then tore through the axe wielding maniac, his mangled body hit the ground. She then turned to Kinmotsu and raised her fan into the air, then swung it down. "Ryuuja no Mai!" She shouted. A tornado of death came down from the sky and landed on the forbidden demon, killing him almost instantly, but not before a ghostly scream was heard.  
  
Akunin looked at his two fallen comrades and then narrowed his eyes on Kagura. "You BITCH," He seethed. "You destroyed one of my feathers, I fully intend to eliminate you for that, perhaps your death shall be more painful," She said. Akunin grinned. "I am far stronger then those two fools," He said.  
  
He drew his Naginata and smirked. He rushed forward and Kagura swept her fan at him. "Fuujin no Mai," She cast her blades at him, but he disappeared and appeared behind her. He swung his blade about to kill the stunned Kagura, based off seeing such speed when he froze.  
  
Kagura turned around and watched the dog demon gasp a moment then his torso fell off his legs. He landed on the ground and his legs fell forward. Kagura blinked in amazement. He turned his head and glared at a figure as it stepped out of the trees, sheathing its sword.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. DAMN YOU," He snarled. Sesshoumaru let a whip form out of his fingers and slashed Akunin's head off with it.  
  
"Fool Akunin, you should know better then to challenge your betters," Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"And you should know better then to have followed me!" Kagura snapped. "You are welcome," was his only response.  
  
"Hah, I would have been fine, I didn't need your help," She said crossing her arms and looking away. Sesshoumaru picked up the Naginata. "Really?" He said looking at her holding it.  
  
"Shut up," She hissed. "Where were you going?" He questions. "She was going to see if Naraku was dead is my bet," A voice shouted out from the trees.  
  
"In a sense he is," Snake said jumping out of nowhere, and landing near them. "And in another he is not," Snake said.  
  
"I am Snake, it is a pleasure to see the both of you," Snake said with a slight smirk on his lips. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly, "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Snake's smirk increased in size. "I have waited 215 years to fight you Sesshoumaru. to 'prove' myself you might say, where I come from you died before I could challenge you, a rather unfortunate state of affairs," Snake said.  
  
"I do not waste my time with such trash," Sesshoumaru said. "Really?" Snake said with an amused glance.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his arm to Toukijin. Snake smirked and attacked.  
  
He was blocked each time; his furious attacks from his left arms metal claw was blocked with little effort, Sesshoumaru seemed to not be trying at all. Snake began to grow frustrated and jumped back.  
  
"Stop toying with me, I refuse to fight a fruitless battle with you Sesshoumaru! Now stop trying and give me a decent warm up at least," Snake hissed. Sesshoumaru just glared at him a moment. "You aren't worth my time Snake, Kagura," Sesshoumaru said. "Let us go, and leave this fool to his own devices," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
An evil thought came to Snake's mind and he blurred out of sight with high speed and was in front of Kagura who looked shocked. He stabbed her through the stomach and her eyes widened, she gasped. He then drew the claws out and grabbed her shoulder, purple energy flowed into his hand and she was launched thought the air, landing in the distance, beyond view. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he blurred out of sight with speed to retrieve Kagura when Snake appeared in front of him.  
  
"Move," Sesshoumaru said. "Really? I wasn't planning on it, I was planning on seeing how good your legendary skills of combat really are," Snake said as an evil look came over his face. Sesshoumaru pulled his blade in front of him, he looked VERY angry. "Move NOW," He demanded.  
  
"All I'm getting is talk and no action, my blades are poisoned by the way, she's most likely dying very painfully right now," Snake said and started to chuckle. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and his pupils blue. Snake stopped chuckling and gulped, this wasn't what he wanted, this was bad. Sesshoumaru's eyes changed more, having only two blue slits for eyes.  
  
Snake barely had time to block the onslaught Sesshoumaru did, appearing in front of him with blinding speed and slashing the fangs of Goshinki. The unholy claws on Snake's left arm blocked each blow. Sesshoumaru grabbed the handle of his blade with both hands and swung down, slicing the claw's ends off with Snake's next block. Snake moved back quickly looked shocked at his now broken weapon.  
  
'Impossible,' He thought, 'he destroyed the hell's claw,' He then looked at Sesshoumaru and growled. "You bastard, you ruined my blades!" He shouted. He grabbed the weapon and tossed it off his hand. "I'll carve your heart out for that," He snarled. Sesshoumaru gave no response but attacked, rage evident on his face. It was one thing to insult him, but to attack the one he had been courting, that pushed Sesshoumaru to an all new level of hatred for this youkai, one that was only rivaled by his hate for Inuyasha's mother.  
  
Snake drew a blade from his back and blocked Toukijin. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with shock, even thought they where still red. "Meet Tetsrigia, created from your fangs Sesshoumaru," Snake said and pushed Sesshoumaru off. He then rushed forward with the sleek sword and began attacking Sesshoumaru. The western lord parried each attack, the blades hitting one another constantly. Sesshoumaru then pulled his left hand back and his nails dripped with poison as he blocked Snake's attacks.  
  
He slashed his hand forward and a blinding poison mist came out, blinding Snake momentarily. Sesshoumaru then cut off Snake's right arm, which held Tetsrigia. Snake cried out in pain and jumped back. He growled with anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to continue his assault with Snake roared and two magenta stripes appeared on his face. and a crescent moon on his forehead. Snake's eyes turned a ruby red and a force wave shot out from him, nearly knocking Sesshoumaru over.  
  
Sesshoumaru regained himself and was kicked in the face, sending him flying back. Snake grabbed his arm and pulled it to his stump, the two body parts fused together as he chanted. He smirked and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You have forced me into my true humanoid form 'father'," Snake boasted. "It is rare indeed for this to happen," He added. Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal and he looked at him intently.  
  
"SNAKE!" Both Sesshoumaru and Snake turned to see Kaze, in full demon form drop out of the sky. "Brother, how nice to see you drop in for the family reunion," Snake said.  
  
"I'm going to gut you," Kaze snarled. "Doubtful, like this, neither you, nor Sesshoumaru will touch me," Snake announced.  
  
Sesshoumaru had nothing to say about this situation at the moment. He rushed forward and attacked. Snake's speed had increased dramatically, blocking Sesshoumaru's blows with ease and then slashing his father across the chest. Sesshoumaru went back and his armor tore in half. He was then sliced in random places, unable to defend himself.  
  
Snake was kicked in the side of the head by Kaze and sent into a tree. "Nice move brother, attacking me with my attention on someone else," Snake said getting to his feet and rubbing his cheek.  
  
Snake then rushed forward and slashed Kaze down the face and stabbed him through the stomach, with his free hand, and Kaze still impaled, he punched Kaze in the face. Kaze went back but then thrust forward and headbutted Snake. Snake drew his sword out and went back, blood tripping from just above his left eye. "Bastard!" He snarled.  
  
"Fuujin no Mai," Snake heard weakly from behind him. He turned to be hit by wind blades over his body, slashing painfully over his chest and arms. Kagura then collapsed in a heap. "You BITCH!" Snake shouted. Sesshoumaru pointed Toukijin at Snake and fired a beam of red energy that was crackling with green static. Snake slashed it upwards and then drop kicked Sesshoumaru. "Fool!" Snake declared. "I am better then all of you combined!" He declared.  
  
Kaze looked calm. "I have a little reminder for you. I always have an ace up my sleeve brother," Kaze declared, his dark purple glow returned and Kaze blasted off into the air.  
  
"Running away? Is that it?" Snake shouted. Kaze stopped at about 100 feet and pointed his hands down. "Remember this Sune-Ku?!" He shouted.  
  
Snake's eyes widened as he heard Kaze chanting.  
  
The purple glow around Kaze now rivaled the suns light. "Dark Lightning!" Kaze shouted. A massive beam of dark purple energy blasted out of Kaze's hands.  
  
Snake smirked. "The same trick never works twice!" He shouted, remembering this move defeated him before. Snake pointed Tetsrigia at the beam and a massive blue beam shot from it.  
  
Snake's attack from his father's fang tore through Kaze's massive attack. Kaze looked down in shock. "WHAT?! NO!" Kaze shouted.  
  
Kaze blasted other spells into it desperate, but nothing worked. He was hit dead on and his screams echoed miles around them. His limp body fell from the sky, with his legs missing at the shins, and his left forearm gone, as well as being severely burned in random places, he landed with a sickening thud.  
  
"Hah," Snake said and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to let you live my 'dear' father, I have other things to attend to. be better prepared next time I arrive wouldn't you?" Snake said and took off.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly sheathed his sword and moved over to Kagura, she wasn't dead, yet anyway. He sniffed where her wound was and detected the poison in her system, he gave a frown and pulled up Tenseiga.  
  
He hoped the sword would work in this instance. He slashed Kagura over the stomach, where her wound was. Her eyes slowly opened. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "Yes," He replied calmly. "Why is Kaze a smoldering body?" She asked, still looking weak. Sesshoumaru turned to the burned form of Kaze on the ground and narrowed his eyes. "He's not going to die, not yet, I have questions," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and stabbed Kaze with his sword. Kaze's eyes shot open and his burns healed. "Sesshoumaru," Kaze said. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Sesshoumaru said. "Well. its not like I'm going anywhere until it rains now is it?" Kaze said nervously.  
  
Snake sat down and tended to his painful wounds. "Damn you Kagura," He snarled. "Sune-Ku," a voice said from all around him. Snake froze. "What do you think you are doing?" It asked, and sounded very annoyed. "Touken. brother. I was just going to get my mate and." He was then cut off. "Exactly. you where supposed to be destroying this place, and ridding it of those who would get in my way. But. instead of doing your job, you have been toying with powerful groups, and mating." The voice said.  
  
"I-I'm sorry brother. give me another chance. I beg you," Snake pleaded. "Very well Sune-Ku. you may gather you mate. bring her to me, and I will hold her while you finish your job, even if she is a disgusting human," The voice said. "Thank you brother, it won't happen again I swear," Snake said in a slightly desperate tone. "See that it does not. And while you are getting her. eliminate the others, if you fail. I will dispose of you and send people who can do their job," His voice rang. "Of course Touken," Snake said.  
  
Kaze looked at his parents in front of him.  
  
For Kagura seeing Kaze in his full youkai form was shocked, knowing exactly who the father was, she wasn't prepared to speak up. They hadn't moved from where Snake had attacked as of yet.  
  
"May I ask why you didn't tell me you where related to me sooner?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Err. I was afraid you would. Ummm. avoid certain things," Kaze said. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes. "So, might I ask why you are in a death rivalry with your brother?" He asked. "May I ask why you are in one with yours?" Kaze shot back. "This is not about me, now you will answer me questions!" Sesshoumaru said, for more then the first time today breaking his emotionless barrier, today had been stressful to say the least.  
  
"He is a disgrace to the family. always out for his own goals, and has an obsession with humans, he also believes hanyou are the purest of all demons, as he thinks human blood strengthens us," Kaze said. "Add that with the fact, that when he did seek a youkai mate. it happened to be my target as well," Kaze said.  
  
"What happened?" Kagura asked. "We fought, in a far away land from here, in the middle of a battle over a great city where human machines dropped explosives over it, (the battle for Britain's skies, World War II, they fought in the city itself as it was bombed)" Kaze said. "I thought I killed him," He added in a lower voice.  
  
"Why did you travel back?" Sesshoumaru said, changing subjects quickly. "I was the last of my kind, well, full blooded kind," Kaze admitted. "I now know that was not entirely true, but it doesn't matter," Kaze said. "Will you affect your own birth?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes, but only for this timeline. trust me. its very complicated how it works, but I am born, in another timeline," He tried to explain.  
  
Sesshoumaru then looked away. Kaze knew the more annoying questions where about to arrive. "How many siblings do you have aside from Snake. and this 'Touken' Enfer told me about," Sesshoumaru said. "Four, two sisters, and two brothers, then there is Snake and Touken," Kaze said. "You are obviously not full dog demon, what is the other that you derive from." He said. "My mother is Kagura, the one standing next to you if you must know," Kaze said. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura a moment and then back at Kaze, it made sense.  
  
"You have a hanyou grandson in the future, as my sister Setra was the only one to have reproduced. the others where too proud to lay with a human as our numbers dwindled," Kaze said. "Only I, Sune-Ku. or as you know him Snake, and Touken, who I had no idea still lived, are what remain of your children," Kaze said.  
  
"I see," Sesshoumaru said. "Well. this is certainly news to me," Kagura said looking still a bit dazed. "Yea." Kaze said and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru help him up, and pulled one arm over his shoulder. "We leave now, you will be fine once the rain comes," Sesshoumaru said. Kagura threw her feather out and jumped on it. "Put him on, I will meet you back at your castle," She said, completely forgetting about Kanna and Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the feather take off from the wind. Tonight was the night, after all this, he needed something more positive, of course, getting Kagura to go along with this would take all his power. of course he wasn't used to this situation.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 10. Chapter 11 is the last of the heavy action for a few chapters, and I'll be honest, Snake's number is up.  
  
Also, you'll see the next round of baddies is much more difficult on everyone. believe me. But you won't be seeing any of them for a while, and when I say a while, I mean a while, lol 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been REALLY sick and bed ridden and it didn't help my writing to put it gently. I am still sick, but I'm getting better, so, I finished this chapter and am half way done the next one. Once more, I apologize for being a little late with this chapter.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, as for a while, it will be a half in the major action.  
  
***Chapter 11***  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back into his fortress and saw Enfer carrying Kaze over his shoulders. Sesshoumaru just nodded and continued forward.  
  
He went straight to his room and looked over a certain cabinet. He drew out something and then turned around and walked out immediately, his pace was fairly quick.  
  
Kagura sat with her fan open as she saw demons avoiding her, she smirked, most of them knew of her, so the guards generally knew that it was best to avoid her.  
  
For the second time Sesshoumaru had saved her from the clutches of death, she was thinking about that, he had displayed interest with his little 'courting' and, she had to admit was very attractive. Of course, now she was wondering what to do, as a detachment of Naraku, she hadn't really expect anything like this to happen, nor had she been informed about most things involving mating in almost any sense, what she did pick up was from demons who worked from Naraku once or twice, and of course Jaken, Kaze and Enfer, or from humans. But none of them could explain much, as it was supposed to be the parents in youkai society that taught there children of such things, and it was improper to do otherwise.  
  
She sat there continuing to contemplate when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Sesshoumaru. "What?" She asked. "I have evaluated the situation, based on what I know now, my previous attraction, and future events I have in mind, you will become my mate," He said. Kagura lurched forward with a cough as he said that, he was incredibly blunt.  
  
"You're a little straight forward aren't you?" She asked. Then the scary part happened, he smiled. She looked at him not knowing what to think. "Yes, I suppose I am, but I think I have picked well in who I will spend my life with, of course this is still up to you," Sesshoumaru said. 'Nor is he very flattering.' Kagura thought. "You have some. err. social contact issues don't you?" She asked. His smile disappeared. "So that is a no?" He asked. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," She said with a sharp grin appearing on her face.  
  
"As it stands, I do not have patience with such serious matters," Sesshoumaru said. He reached into his armor and pulled out a long silver chain with a crescent shaped amber jewel that was edged with gold. She gasped. "You may accept this, or you may not, I would like to get this over with," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
She looked at him a moment, not the jewel and walked in front of him, taking it without looking. "You didn't need to bring that," She said smiling. He smiled back and his head moved down and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, she of course had not too much of an idea how to react to it, so just let it happen. "I will take that as a yes?" He asked as he broke the kiss. She blushed furiously and nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted her up in a bridal style hold and starting walking down the hall. "Wh-What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm carrying you," He said simply. "Where?" She asked, a slight bit of fear was in her scent. "My room," He said. She felt her heart stop a moment and then speed up. 'She very frightened,' He thought. "Do not worry," He said calmly as he made it to his room, and went inside, shutting the door.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Kaze sat on a futon, a dismal expression on his face. "Damn Snake. when I get my legs and arm back, I'll gut him. no wait, I'll cut his throat, and then shove my arm down the wound, and tear out his heart. yes. that's a good enough revenge," Kaze said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rin asked walking into the room. "What do you want brat?" Kaze asked. "Rin is sorry you're hurt," She said frowning. "Don't sweat it kid, remember I can heal myself right?" Kaze said putting on a fake smile. 'Damn kid,' He thought.  
  
"You look a lot like Sesshoumaru now," She said. "I do, do I?" Kaze said. "Yes, you have the same funny markings he does," Rin stated. Kaze laughed slightly. "Don't worry about that, its nothing," Kaze said.  
  
"Rin wanted to thank you too. Rin forgot to thank you for saving her from the two nasty things and the funny speaking blue man," She said. "He's French Rin," Kaze explained. "French? What's French?" She asked. Kaze internally sighed. "I can't tell you that, it's a type of something," He said. "Does it mean blue?" She asked. "Err, no,"  
  
"Then what is it?" She asked. "Ask him, he'll tell you, trust me," Kaze said smiling and rubbed her head. "Now go on, I'm gonna try to sleep, but you can do me a favor if you want," Kaze said. "What?" She asked. "Wake me up if it starts raining," He said. "Yes Mr. Kaze!" She said smiling and left. "Damn kid," He muttered shutting his eyes.  
  
The next morning-  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up, Kagura's arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down at her a moment and carefully pried her arms off as she continued to sleep. He got out of the bed and quickly god dressed, then walked over to Kagura and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
He left the room and headed directly for where he knew Kaze was.  
  
Kaze was fast asleep, the hour still being early in the morning. He woke up as soon as Sesshoumaru entered the room.  
  
He groaned as he sat up using his good arm. "What is it?" He asked. "Where is Snake going to attack next," Sesshoumaru said. Still groggy Kaze yawned. "I dunno. damn, what do I look like to you, his travel agent?" Kaze asked. "Travel agent?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Ugh, never mind," Kaze said.  
  
"You will tell me," Sesshoumaru then said stepping forward. "Or your injuries will grow in number," He added. "You think you can beat him? Are you crazed," Kaze said looking serious. "I have no choice at this point, I have much to defend," Sesshoumaru said. Kaze looked at him and the new scent hit his strong senses. "Holy shit," He muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked down at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, if I could go with you, I would, I mean that." Kaze said looking away. "He will most likely try to retrieve Sango, and he will kill everyone there this time," Kaze continued. "Where?" Sesshoumaru asked. "The village that the miko Kikyo comes from," Kaze said.  
  
"It is near a magical well, that is where he will most likely find them, find Inuyasha, and hide yourself, then when Snake arrives, you can do battle, he will in a few days, as soon as his injuries are healed," Kaze admitted.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and turned his head to him. "Take care of yourself," He then said and left. Kaze looked down feeling guilt for telling Sesshoumaru, because he had no doubt that Snake was going to kill everyone.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved past Jaken who began to follow his master. "Where is Enfer?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Err. Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think Enfer wants to be bothered at this current." Jaken was cut off. "WHERE," Sesshoumaru insisted. "Follow me my lord," Jaken said.  
  
Sesshoumaru came to the guest room and opened the door, he was greeted by quite the sight, Enfer, lying in bed with a fairly attractive female dog youkai, though she looked to be most likely half wolf youkai, he couldn't tell with her eyes shut. 'A mongrel,' He thought. "Enfer!" He shouted. Enfer shot up and the woman next to him slowly got up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked. "Who are you?" Enfer asked looking at her, disgust began to rise in Sesshoumaru. Enfer rubbed his neck and pulled away showing blood. "Fucking hell," He muttered in French. She looked at him with fear filled eyes and put her hand on her neck and also revealed a similar situation to him. "ENFER!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Yes my lord!" Enfer said turning to him. "Get dressed, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru said, even his emotionless mask couldn't hide the disgust on his face. "Of course my lord," Enfer said. Sesshoumaru left the room and shut the door.  
  
"Y-you work for Lord Sesshoumaru?" The female asked. "Y-yes," Enfer replied. Her face brightened. "My parents are going to be SO proud! I am mated to someone who works PERSONALLY with Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said with a bright smile on her face. "Now hold on." He was cut off. "I can't wait to tell them, oh my sister is gonna be SO jealous, and your not half bad looking either, well, you do talk kinda funny, but that's the only down side I can see! I can't believe my luck!" She said smiling.  
  
Enfer was really starting to wish he hadn't gotten so drunk the night before with the guards of the fortress. He looked on the bright side, at least she was attractive, then he looked on the down side, they didn't even know one another's names, yet they where supposed to live the rest of there lives together. and for youkai, that's normally until you are murdered.  
  
Enfer rushed out the door 6 minutes later breathing heavily; he was now in his armor though. "I-I apologize my lord," Enfer said looking flushed. "You haven't even been here a week and you've taken a mate?" Sesshoumaru said with disgust. "S-sire, it's not what you think, the guards must have spiked my drink last night, I swear," Enfer said stepping back. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Come, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru said. "Where?" Enfer asked. "Just follow," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Jaken, take care of Rin, and do whatever Kagura says," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squawked, and with that, both Enfer and Sesshoumaru where gone. "Kagura?" Then Jaken asked himself.  
  
Jaken immediately went to see where Kagura was. He looked in her room and found she was not there. Jaken decided to use his sensitive sense of smell to sniff Kagura out.  
  
He stopped in front of his Lord's room. 'No. anything but this,' Jaken thought. He opened the door to see Kagura sleeping, most certainly naked, under the covers of his bed of course, but Jaken knew she wasn't wearing anything. Jaken shut the door. "Why is my life so bad? I try to be a good servant to my lord." He muttered to himself in self pity.  
  
Kagura's eyes slowly slid open, 'Naturally he wouldn't be here,' She thought, immediately noting the lack of warmth. She rolled over and immediately felt the aches in her body. 'Oh well, I've been through worse,' She thought and rolled off of the bed, and couldn't get her foot. and fell straight to the floor.  
  
She chuckled slightly over the event. With a groan she stood up as fast as she could, which wasn't all that fast. She was about to get dressed when she found her cloths have been torn beyond wear. 'Damn it Sesshoumaru,' She thought bitterly.  
  
Kagura heard a knock on the door and got into the bed and covered herself. "Lady Kagura?" Jaken squawked. She blinked, he knew she was here? "What?" She asked. "Do you need anything at all my lady?" Jaken asked.  
  
Kagura looked a bit stunned, not many asked that. "I'd like a bath and some new cloths," She said silently. "What?" Jaken asked through the door. "I would like a bad and some new cloths," She repeated with more force. "Very well my lady!" Jaken said in his annoying voice.  
  
Kagura sat back against the headboard and felt a slight bit awkward, but she could definitely get used to being served on for once.  
  
Rin ran over to the relaxing Kaze. "Will you play with Rin?" She asked. "Kid, I only have one able body limb, how the hell am I supposed to play with you?" Kaze asked. Rin looked sad at his harsh answer and tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
"No. NO! Don't cry, Damnit kid, you'll get me killed, don't cry!" Kaze demanded. A few salty tears fell from Rin's eyes. "Stop crying, do whatever you want, I'll play with you as best I can, just don't cry," Kaze offered. Immediately the tears disappeared and Rin's broad smile was apparent with her happy eyes. "Thank you Kaze!" She said smiling. 'Manipulative little shit,' Kaze thought.  
  
Kaede's village-  
  
Snake watched Inuyasha come back with Kagome. 'Excellent,' Snake thought.  
  
Inuyasha knew something was up and had his senses ready.  
  
Miroku sat in a meditative stance in front of the village road, just looking ahead. Kirara was with Sango as she cleaned her new sword and Shippou was helping her, Sango had yet to remake her more potent weapon.  
  
Snake grinned as Kagome and Inuyasha walked past Miroku. 'Now,' He thought.  
  
Miroku jumped to his feet and his demon hand pointed out, firing a red beam of power from each finger. Snake jumped from his hiding place as it exploded behind him. He growled as he landed on the grass in front of the village near the stream.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, he immediately recognized it to the one that had been on Sango when they where reunited with her.  
  
"So, the leader finally shows himself," Inuyasha spat. Snake just gave a sly smirk and put the back of his left hand on the side of his hip.  
  
"I guess when you run out of men, even the cowards have to come out and fight," Miroku shot. Kagome was already preparing her bow and Sango walked up behind her, ready for battle with Kirara and Shippou, though Shippou was hiding.  
  
Kaede watched from the back of the village with the village warriors, they where just watching at this point.  
  
"Sango, as beautiful as ever I see," Snake said. "Are we going to do this or not?" Inuyasha snapped. Snake drew his sword and got to his battle position. "Come on Uncle Inuyasha, try and cut me with that worthless piece of steel you have," Snake said.  
  
Inuyasha drew and transformed Tetsusaiga. 'No way!' Snake's mind roared. "I'll take my birthright from your body I suppose," Snake said. "Feh, just try it," Inuyasha spat.  
  
Inuyasha swung his blade forward creating an energy rift that shot towards Snake, with amazing speed Snake dodged and rushed at the group.  
  
Kagome fired a purity arrow but Snake seemed to faze out of view with speed as soon as it launched, before Inuyasha could properly guard himself Snake's own fang sliced down at Inuyasha. The hanyou barely blocked but it still cut his shoulder slightly. Snake attacked twice more, sparks of raw power coming off the two blades as they hit. Miroku turned quickly to attack with his staff but Snake had already jumped back.  
  
Miroku pointed his hand forward and a line of power along the ground tore towards Snake. Sune-Ku easily moved aside and swiped his blade down, creating an energy rift.  
  
The group scattered and Snake appeared next to Miroku and attacked, Miroku brought his staff up just in time. Snake snarled and headbutted Miroku, sending him back and falling into the village stream.  
  
Inuyasha roared as he attacked from the side with Sango, putting Snake on the defensive.  
  
Snake blocked the swords that where slashing at him with a smirk and then cut Sango's in half, following by tripping Inuyasha and slashing him across the chest, blood poured from the wound.  
  
Snake forcefully grabbed Sango's arm with his free hand and brought her into a deep kiss. He then pushed her back. "I've missed that taste," He said with a seductive smirk. Sango cried out in a rage and punched at him, but he was already rolling back to a safe distance.  
  
"HIT!" He heard from the side, another arrow from Kagome fired away. He slashed it away with Tetsrigia. It was too close, the sword barely deflected her arrow, and he didn't like that. "You BITCH," He snarled and pointed his blade at her. A huge energy beam of raw red power blasted towards the now frightened Kagome. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried getting to his feet but it seemed too late already.  
  
The smoke cleared from where the huge crater now was from the blast and Snake looked disbelieving. "Wh-Where is the body?" He asked himself. "She couldn't be that fast. no one is faster then me!" Snake shouted.  
  
He then heard something south of him and turned, still stunned. "YOU BASTARD!" He heard from the trees as he heard what sounded like a tornado, trees falling down in the path of the sound. Finally a blur blasted through the woods and in a blur of movement and a flash of pink energy a painful drop kick landed on the side of Snake's cheek.  
  
Snake's entire face warped with the hit and he was send fifty feet into the air and traveled a good seventy until he landed in the distance with a sudden *BANG* as he hit a tree in some woods north of them.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "Kouga," He growled out. Miroku was back up and Sango didn't know what to do yet with no weapon.  
  
"That dog shit tried to hurt my woman, I'll kill him!" Kouga shouted. Kagome came out of the trees that where in Kouga's path of destruction and looked puzzled. "Thank you Kouga!" She shouted and got her bow ready. Kouga had a grin on his face to Inuyasha that said 'I got her affection, nener nener neeeener'  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha turned to where Snake had landed as they saw a massive explosion blast into the sky. "AGGGH!!! WOLF!!! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Snake shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Snake was rushing forward at blinding speed when he froze, two arms where locked around his waist, Kouken. "What?!" He snapped, now extremely angry. He turned his hand to Kouken. "I'm going to stop you, even if it's only for a few moments," Kouken declared and pulled back into a devastating German Suplex, landing Snake right on his head with it.  
  
Kouken got up first and rushed to the others, turning around to face Snake as he got up rubbing his head. "Why you little shit," Snake hissed.  
  
"You think you can win? We're not done yet. You haven't seen anything!" Sune-Ku shouted. "I defeated Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Kaze, what chance do you think you have against me?!" Snake declared, he was obviously outraged that these people had hurt him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Kaze?" Sango said with a shocked face. Inuyasha and the others also looked rather stunned by the news.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru will not be defeated so easily," Was announced behind Snake. Snake's head dropped slightly, this just wasn't his day.  
  
A blue beam of power was shot at him from behind and Snake phased away. He turned around to see Enfer pointing his sword where he had been before. Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and turned to Enfer. "You will not leave this place alive," He stated.  
  
"None of you have any idea who you're up against," Snake said with a low chuckle.  
  
"Well? Are you all going to stand there or are you going to fight? Show me which one of you cowards is the bravest!" Snake shouted.  
  
Enfer and Inuyasha stood opposite of Snake and at the same moment charged, the three began to slash and parry each other's blows. Snake in one swift movement disarmed both Enfer and Inuyasha, and then ran Enfer through and back slashed Inuyasha across the face with his clawed fingers.  
  
Inuyasha flew back from the powerful slap like hit while Enfer went back holding his wound.  
  
Kagome fired another ill fated purity arrow and Miroku slashed his hand at Snake, creating five small rippling energy waves. Snake was slashed by one of the cutting fields but dodged Kagome's arrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now on the attack, with elegance in his strikes, slashing down on Snake who struggled to parry his father. Snake then did the same he did to Inuyasha and Enfer and that is he disarmed Sesshoumaru, everyone watched in shock as the cursed sword was knocked from the Western Lord's hand.  
  
Snake was about to strike but Sesshoumaru dodged the blow and landed beside Tetsusaiga. Immediately Miroku, Sango and Kagome knew what was to happen and flew.  
  
"Well, what now old man?" Snake asked. Inuyasha got up and saw Sesshoumaru standing next to his sword. 'SHIT!' He thought and ran from the area, Enfer had already moved away as quickly as he could and Kouken didn't understand, but followed Kagome, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword as it burned his hand with crackling electricity. 'Help me Tetsusaiga as you have done before, I need your strength,' Sesshoumaru thought. He drew the sword from the ground and it transformed.  
  
"Hah, how do you intend to kill me with that? I had no idea it had a barrier, you'll lose you hand before you kill me," Snake said. Sesshoumaru waved the sword forward and a massive wave of power shot out. "NO WAY!" Snake shouted.  
  
He pulled up Tetsrigia and an energy field formed around him. A massive explosion that nearly blinded everyone in a flash happened and Kagome was the first to look up.  
  
Snake stood there smirking. "Hah, so, my sword is far better then anything that mongrel Inuyasha uses, even if it is my grandfather's," Snake declared and was about to strike back with his own blade, when Tetsrigia turned to dust.  
  
"NO!" He shouted. Sesshoumaru dropped Tetsusaiga and looked at his burnt hand. "DAMN YOU!" Snake shouted.  
  
He was about to charge when an arrow hit his armor, it slowly burned into the armor and Snake's armor shattered. He jumped away and looked down at his now bare chest, showing his snake tattoo. "How can that girl be so strong?" He asked himself. He then looked at Sango. 'I won't lose. I have to win,' He thought.  
  
"This has been fun. but its time for you all to die," Snake stated. Everyone looked spectacle.  
  
Snake flew into the air and put his hand above his head, a small orb of black energy formed and he started to chant. Sesshoumaru looked shocked as the very sky started to darken.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed Tetsusaiga off the ground. "What are we going to do? I can feel his aura, it's insanely huge," Miroku said. "We have to try, I'm not about to give up!" Kagome said.  
  
"This time you lose," Snake said with a grin and tossed the now massive energy ball down. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded.  
  
He rushed forward and swung with all his might. "BAKURYUHA!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his father's fang. The swirl of golden wind like energy shot out and clashed into the huge black orb of power.  
  
Kagome then fired an arrow that combined with Inuyasha's attack, but it wasn't enough. "WHAT?!" Everyone cried, save Sesshoumaru. "Now then, you'll all die!" Snake shouted.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the combined attack began to lose as Snake laughed. The sound of a purity arrow was heard and everyone looked up to see Snake's abdomen with a large hole in it. Snake coughed up blood a moment and turned his head. "Who?" He rasped. Kikyo stood at the edge of the trees holding her bow. He turned his head to see her, taking his concentration off his attack. "You bitch," He said, his voice strained.  
  
The orb of power was shattered with Snake's loss of power and concentration and he turned down to see his fate, he looked like a deer in front of the headlights.  
  
The Bakuryuha surrounded him completely and Snake cried out in pain. Then Kagome's arrow shot through his chest above Kikyo's wound.  
  
Snake fought as long as he could but he finally cried out and a massive explosion blasted through the air. As the light dimmed the charred body hit the ground, dead.  
  
***  
  
There ye have it, chapter 11, courtesy of the almighty, and still very sick, Dark-Terror.  
  
I also would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Austin, who was in a very unfortunate car accident, which will most likely land him in jail, or paying 10 grand, of money he does not have.  
  
Read and Review, for I write these things to appease people in the public, like you! ^_^ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Well, this chapter is the beginning of a lot less action, but I am introducing one of my favorite characters this chapter (No, he is not an OC). I'm changing him slightly, but he will of course follow the series... And I'm only changing him because that was the only way I could think to bring him into this story, you'll see what I'm talking about.  
  
The major action might pick up against in 2-3 chapters, but no less, I'm aiming for three. Also note, by the time those chapters are up, I do intend for nearly a year to go by, so these chapters might be a little long.  
  
Though, there might be one fight this chapter, but it wouldn't be huge.  
  
Goldenmoonlight- Err.... I think you mean Snake... unless Kaze did something outside the fanfic and got himself violently killed. o.o  
  
***Chapter 12***  
  
Everyone looked at the body, aside from Sesshoumaru and Enfer.  
  
"I-it's finally over?" Sango asked, to her it seemed too good to be true. "Yea, looks that way," Inuyasha said. "Weak bastard," He added. "I can't help feel there is something that will linger because of this... with Snake gone, and Naraku... err... weakened... there is a large power vacuum to be filled..." Kagome said. "I agree, but for now... we can rest," Miroku said.  
  
Lagarto and Tyrann watched from the trees as Kikyo calmly passed them. "No WAY!" Tyrann said. "This is bullshit, we have to get out of here and warn Master Touken, he was expecting Snake to win, and he won't know what's happened for months!" Lagarto said.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for helping us," She said smiling. "I did not do this for you, he wronged me, and I took my revenge," The emotionless Western Lord said. "Don't bother giving HIM thanks Kagome, he's too much of a prick to accept it," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha. "I did this for my mate, and myself," Sesshoumaru spat. "Not you, or your pathetic human and youkai friends," He sneered.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling pathetic? How dare you speak to me or my Kagome that way!" Kouga shouted. "Do you want to attack me little wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked. Enfer, using his left hand to hold his wound, held his Konki Ken ready to fight.  
  
Kouga felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kouken. "Not now," The detachment said.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and looked down at her. "I will be back to see the pup," He said in a straight forward manor. "Enfer!" He turned to the French Demon. "We leave, now," He ordered.  
  
"Feh, let the bastard leave," Inuyasha spat. "Not like he did much anyway," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, sit," *Thump*  
  
"Lady Kikyo is gone it would seem," Kouken said looking at where she was. "Let her go, she is still pained from Inuyasha I can only assume, if anything I think she was protecting the village from Snake," Miroku said.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Kaze crawled with all his might to get outside as it started to rain, he had to get away from Rin before she tried to dress him up again.  
  
He walked back in, and that should tell you what happened, as he was actually walking.  
  
He stopped in front of Jaken. "Where is Kagura?" He asked. "Lady Kagura is enjoying a bath right now, and does not wish to be disturbed," Jaken explained.  
  
"Yea, ok, whatever... wait a second 'Lady' Kagura?" Kaze asked. "She was mated with Sesshoumaru last night, the scent I detected from her proves it, as well as Lord Sesshoumaru's words," Jaken said. "Huh, well that's cool," Kaze said and walked past him. "Where are you going?" Jaken asked. "The boss ain't here, I'm gonna patrol," Kaze stated.  
  
"You can't do that!" Jaken shouted. "Why not?" Kaze asked. "Because that is Lord Sesshoumaru's job!" Jaken snarled. "No mere guard can do his job!" He added. "Good, I'm not a guard," And with that, Kaze was gone.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Later that day  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived at his castle with Enfer behind him, Enfer's wound had already healed. As soon as they got past the gate Enfer was tackled by his mate 'Kari'.  
  
"Woman! Not now, I have to, aagggh! My lord help me!" Enfer shouted as she started to drag him away. "You're going to meet my parents right now; they've been dying to meet you all day!" She said dragging him by his left leg.  
  
He dug his sword into the ground but it was no use as he was slowly pulled away. Sesshoumaru gave a sad glance before entering his castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru made it to his room, and saw Jaken waiting outside the door. "My lord, Lady Kagura has bathed, received new clothing, and ate, she is currently in her room," Jaken said. "Her room?" The Lord asked.  
  
"Y-Yes my lord, this lowly Jaken did as you asked, she refused to leave that room," Jaken said. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Also, Kaze is patrolling, I tried to stop him but to no avail," Jaken said. Sesshoumaru just glanced at Jaken one more time and moved down the hall.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin said excitedly and hugged his leg. He smiled and rubbed her head, then moved down the hall and made his way towards the guest rooms.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
"I told you! I am only interested in Kagome! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!" Kouga shouted at Ayame, she had once again followed him.  
  
"Hey wolf, Kagome is mine, piss off," Inuyasha said. "Fuck you dog shit! How many times do I end up saving her?! She SHOULD be with me," Kouga snapped. "Everyone shut up! This is a time to be content, just for today if that! I want Sango to be happy!" Miroku snapped.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha stared at him a moment and then nodded there heads. Miroku sat down beside Sango who was very surprised.  
  
The group was around a camp fire they had made outside the village, so they could be with themselves.  
  
Ayame looked to be on the verge of tears this time and ran off. Kouga looked like he was about to follow and then stopped. "Aren't you going to follow?" Shippou asked. "Why should I?" Was Kouga's response to Shippou.  
  
"You're just being an asshole Kouga, that woman loves you so much," Kagome said. "No she doesn't! That's the thing, she just wants to be with me, but she doesn't know shit about me!" Kouga snapped. Everyone fell silent as they watched the fire crackle.  
  
It was then that everyone noticed Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep, Sango lying against Miroku, and he rested his head on top of hers. "Wow," Inuyasha said in a slight bit of awe.  
  
He then saw Kagome was resting against him and smirked at Kouga, the wolf turned away with a growl.  
  
Shippou snuggled up against Kagome and fell asleep, making Inuyasha feel awkward.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into Kagura's room. "Why have you yet to move to my room?" He asked. "I wanted to bug you," Kagura replied casually.  
  
"Well, now that your finished bugging me can we leave for my room?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hmmm... maybe," She said. "Maybe meaning, right now," Sesshoumaru said, his voice starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You don't own me Sesshoumaru, I can sleep in any room I damn well please," She said crossing her arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru then realized what she was doing. She wanted freedom, and didn't want to be controlled.  
  
"I will not control you Kagura, I only ask that you leave this room and take up residence in mine, it is more appropriate that way," He said calmly. Kagura nodded with a smirk on her face and walked out.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed, mentally he was laughing, this was going to be very fun, having a mate who actually stood up to him.  
  
Once back to there room, Sesshoumaru smirked as he grabbed Kagura's shoulders and she yelped, with that the two where quickly on his bed.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
The next morning-  
  
Ayame was still crying slightly, Kouga would never love her, all he cared about was that human girl. She just continued down the path heading towards the northern lands, she didn't want to see Kouga's face for a long time, a VERY long time...  
  
She stopped when she bumped into something and fell down. She hadn't been looking ahead or even using her senses, being far too in depth in her own self pity. She looked up.  
  
"Hey, youkai, you alright?" The man asked. "Yes... I'm fine," She said, still trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Since when do youkai cry?" He asked. "Screw you! I can cry if I want!" She snapped. "Heh, whatever," He said and started walking forward. She glared at him a moment. "If I were you, I would just be strong and stop crying, fix your problem, just like I'm going to fix mine," He shouted.  
  
Ayame got up and nodded, even though he wasn't looking. She started back down the road.  
  
"You following me bitch?" He said turning his head. "No, I'm going to go fix my problem," She said. "That's the spirit, seem to be going the same direction," He said. "Yea," She replied.  
  
A few moments later he spoke up. "What's your name anyway?" He asked. "Ayame," She said. "Bankotsu, nice to meet you,"  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Sango yawned as she awakened. She turned her head to see the sleeping monk, they had slept sitting up. She looked past the dead fire to see everyone had. She smiled a moment and then felt it. She got up running to a nearby bush and gave it a taste of last nights dinner. "Damn brat," She muttered as she continued with her morning sickness.  
  
Miroku was awakened by this and frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Oh I'm just fine," She said bitterly.  
  
The sound woke Kouga and Inuyasha as well, Kagome just mumbled and fell back asleep on Inuyasha.  
  
"Wolf, go help them, Kagome is still using me as a pillow," He said. Kouga knew damn well that statement was said to make him even angrier, but right now he wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
"Ugh... I'm going to be miserable," Sango said sadly. "No Sango, everything will be fine, I'm with you remember?" Miroku said with a smile. She nodded and took his hand. Kouga stood back awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry, once we get through this, I'll be his father, then you can bear as many children as you want from me, you don't even have to bear any," Miroku said with a reassuring smile. 'These two make me sick,' Kouga thought. 'He really knows how to talk to Sango eh?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey, dog shit, hand over my Kagome I'm leaving," Kouga stated. "No, she's mine, find your own mate," Inuyasha snapped, but then stopped when Kagome mumbled something in her sleep.  
  
"Whatever," Kouga said turning his head and crossing his arms.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked towards the village to let her sleep somewhere more proper, and Kouga stood back with an angry look on his face.  
  
Shippou looked at Kouga and tugged on his leg. "You better give up and find someone else, you're fighting a lost battle, you'd have more luck with anyone but her," Shippou explained.  
  
"Shut up!" Kouga snapped and punched Shippou on the head, Shippou proceeded to cry. Sango and Miroku glared at him a moment and he turned away.  
  
Kouken came out from the village. "Shippou? Hey why are you crying little guy?" He asked with his casual happy smile. "Kouga hit me!" Shippou wailed. "He hit you eh?" Kouken said.  
  
Kouga stood there with his arms crossed. He felt a tap out his shoulder. "What?" He asked as he turned around, only to see Kouken standing there, and a moment later, a fist, then everything went black.  
  
"Bastard, hitting little kids," Kouken snapped at the unconscious Kouga. "Inuyasha does it all the time though," Sango said. "Is that true Ship?" He asked the little fox, who nodded.  
  
The dog youkai was on his way back. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kouken said walking towards him. "Huh?" Inuyasha said turning to him, and like Kouga, just saw a fist.  
  
"They are not going to be happy when they come too," Miroku muttered.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly and he sat up, he looked down at his sleeping mate and decided to stay in bed, after all, he was fairly certain she would yell at him if he did not.  
  
Kaze walked through the front gate of the fort, completely fine, but blood splattered on his cloths. "I need some sleep," He muttered.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Bankotsu woke up, and glanced over to his traveling companion. "Girl, Ayame, wake up," He said. Her eyes opened slowly and she got to her feet. "C'mon," He said already starting to walk, his huge weapon resting against his shoulder.  
  
"So, why are you out for revenge?" She asked. "Someone killed my brothers and m- nearly killed me," He said. "Oh," She replied. "Yourself?" He asked. "I just wanna tell someone who I've done so much for he can stuff it," She said.  
  
Bankotsu smirked and nodded. "Funny we're on the same road huh?" He said. "Yea," She replied.  
  
"Miss your friends?" She asked finally. "Not a few of them, but some," Bankotsu said in disconcert. "I only wish they had been given the second... heh... third chance I was given," He said calmly.  
  
With that, the pair continued on, Ayame didn't really know what to say, she could have sped ahead and been there by now, but she felt comfort in talking to this man. Spite how he acted, she could tell inside something had wounded him deeply.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
About an hour later  
  
Kouken lay beaten on the ground, for the first time in a long time Kouga and Inuyasha worked together without complaint.  
  
Kagome ran towards Inuyasha. "Three shards are on the way!" She announced. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and Kouga turned with a smirk on his face. "Three more shards for me," Kouga said. "In your dreams," Inuyasha spat.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked forward with anticipation.  
  
"Hey Ayame, are you going to this village or something?" Bankotsu asked. "Ummm... yes?" She replied unsure. "Stay back, I'll be done in a minute," Bankotsu said in a low deadly voice. She didn't understand and saw him jump forward.  
  
Ayame watched him move forward, she immediately knew, it somehow involved Kouga or Inuyasha and followed.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Inuyasha braced himself for what might come, from the trees a red wave of power shot out. He and Kouga dodged as it exploded in front of them. Bankotsu rushed out, weapon drawn.  
  
"No way," Everyone said in unison at the sight of Bankotsu.  
  
"What's wrong surprised to see me?" Bankotsu said, an evil look coming across his face.  
  
"But how? You're shards where taken, and then you were devoured by Naraku's stomach into that weird white part of him that he left that was mainly his human heart," Miroku said.  
  
"I did die again... and my bones were absorbed into that mindless mass below," Bankotsu said. "But I conquered it, through my will, after everything had collapsed on it, after weeks of my consciousness floating in that mass, along with that foolish old thief, I live again... I bet you all just want to know how badly don't you?" Bankotsu said.  
  
"I willed myself to live, I gathered the remains of my body side of that mass, it was not just the human heart of Naraku, he had to expel many youkai to get that out of him," Bankotsu explained.  
  
"Onigumo had no idea how to control the mass, but I did, I willed myself to control it, and brought the fiercest human form youkai that where in the mass into being with my own body to give it new life, giving it flesh once more," He explained.  
  
"After my rebirth, I looked for so long to find the pieces to my blade, my baby, my Banyruu, then I went and found four Shikon shards after having it repaired," He finished.  
  
"Now, I no longer need shards, I have my own supernatural powers," He said with an amused smirk. "Feh and what makes you say that?" Inuyasha spat. "The youkai that become apart of my body to make it whole, even though there was only three of them that turned into my new flesh," He said, then giving a full grin, baring his new fangs. "Made me a hanyou," He said.  
  
Bankotsu rushed forward and his Banyruu and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga slashed into one another for the first time in almost half a year.  
  
"I will make you pay for killing me and my brothers!" He hissed, his blue eyes glaring deeply into Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome fired a sacred arrow. With lightning reflexes the new hanyou jumped back and did six backflips before landing on his feet.  
  
"I'm faster, stronger, and have new knowledge, I feel like a new me, hell, I AM a new me!" Bankotsu said. "And you will pay for each of the comrades you slaughtered," He snapped. He then narrowed his gaze on Kouga, "And don't think you will be spared either little wolf," He snarled.  
  
"Hey, you want some of me Baka boy?" Kouga snapped and got into his fighting stance.  
  
Bankotsu rushed forward and slashed at Inuyasha, the energy between the blades shot our all over as they flashed. Inuyasha drove back Bankotsu for a moment.  
  
"Bankotsu? What are you doing?" Ayame asked coming into view. He turned to her quickly, a slight shock written on his face.  
  
He was kicked in the face by Kouga and fell back.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted. He looked forward in shock as the blast hit him.  
  
Bankotsu lay burnt up against a tree. "Damn... not even... close this time," He muttered and tried to get to his feet.  
  
"I'll finish this one o- what the hell are you doing?!" Kouga snapped.  
  
Ayame was helping Bankotsu up.  
  
"What the hell where you doing?" She asked. "Trying to get my revenge, get lost," He snapped. "You can't," She said sadly. "You'll die," She added. "Shut up, I'll live," He muttered.  
  
"Hey! Ayame, get away from him, we're gonna finish him off!" Kouga snapped. "Shut up Kouga!" Ayame shouted back.  
  
"Listen, these are my friends, you don't wanna kill my friends right? We are friends, friends don't kill other people's friends," She said. Bankotsu was slightly confused, but picked up on it.  
  
"Not where I come from, now move it," He demanded. "Kill me first then, because I don't want you killing my friends," She said. "Even if Kouga is a jerk," She added.  
  
Bankotsu glared at her and sat back against the tree. "Heh, fine, whatever," Bankotsu said.  
  
"Hey, we weren't happy when Naraku finished you off by taking your shards," Miroku declared. "Yea, Inuyasha was very angry with Naraku," Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at the pair. "Doesn't matter," Bankotsu said standing up.  
  
"You have a place I can crash?" He asked. "You came here, attacked us, and now your asking if you can sleep here?" Sango asked looking puzzled. "Why not?" He replied. "Touché'," Miroku said. "After all, all of us started out as enemies," Miroku added.  
  
"That is so not true," Kagome said. "Name one of us that weren't fighting each other at first, in a serious sense," Miroku said crossing his arms. "Shippou, Kirara Myo..." She was cut off. "Ok, of people who matter?" Inuyasha asked. "HEY!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"Listen, do I have a place to crash or not?" Bankotsu asked looking board. "Sure, follow me!" Ayame chirped and grabbed his arm and started dragging him. Everyone watched as Bankotsu looked back looking unsure as she dragged him.  
  
"Err, we had better help Ayame find a place for him to sleep," Kagome finally said. "Yea, I think that is best, she'll just try to kick someone out of there house," Sango said.  
  
In the distance they heard. "Hey! What are you doing in my house?!"  
  
Kouga stood there looking extremely angry. "Something wrong?" Kouken asked. "Nothing, nothing at all," Kouga replied bitterly.  
  
"Isn't that cute, I think Ayame has a crush on him," Kagome said to Inuyasha. Kouga gritted his teeth more. "Feh, who cares, I think she finally realized the wimpy wolf isn't worth anyone's time, not that idiot is worth much more," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "SHUT UP!" Kouga snapped. Kagome and Inuyasha gave him a blank stare.  
  
"Why the hell are we trusting him so easily?!" Kouga snapped. "Same reason I trust you," Inuyasha replied. "But you don't trust me," Kouga said looking perturbed. "Exactly,"  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting tired of this, did this female ever wake? He finally sat up but felt her arms tightened and she pulled her face into his chest and murmured. "Warm, soft," and continued to sleep peacefully. He frowned, what the hell was he supposed to do? Wake her up and she'd be in a wretched mood the rest of the day, let her sleep and he can get nothing done.  
  
About 20 minutes later Kagura finally started to stir. She slowly rolled over and the western lord looked at her. "Sleep well I assume?" He asked. "Yes I did," She replied. The pair felt awkward, this was the first time either of them had wakened to someone else. "So..." Kagura said, attempting some form of conversation.  
  
"I do have things to do," Sesshoumaru said. "We may speak later, but I have neglected some of my duties too long," He said. "Oh," Kagura replied frowning. 'DAMN!' Shot through his mind. 'Think, speak better, show gesture,' his mind pleaded.  
  
"I will see if we can't do something later," He said let a smile pass his emotionless face. She smiled back and nodded. 'See, that's all it takes, she's independent all she'll want in signs of affection and not to be ignored,' His mind reasoned. 'This spouse thing is complicated,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
He got dressed and walked out of his room.  
  
Once in the hall he looked both ways, then stopped and quickly turned to the right again.  
  
'This mongrel is almost disgraceful to say I'm related to,' Sesshoumaru thought. Lying in the hall, was Kaze, sleeping in his blood stained clothing. He sighed and walked over, the servants where most likely too afraid to move him.  
  
With a swift kick to the ribs Kaze jumped to his feet holding the damaged cage of bone. "What was that for?" He said in a tired voice. "Sleeping, sleeping in the hall, go get yourself clean, you're being a disgrace," The Western Lord said. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Kaze replied.  
  
Kaze got dressed into fresh change of cloths. He then pulled out what he had made his bad so heavy. He fitted on the hard chest and shoulder armor, it was solid smooth plates, European in origin. The plates had a bluish tint to them and looked similar to Snake's, though his was traced with blue engravings.  
  
He connect the two pins on the back and his dark blue, almost black in fact, cape fell down. "Much better," He said and flexed his arms a moment.  
  
Walking outside, Kaze glanced around a moment to see a miserable Enfer, with an overly happy, yet attractive demon hanging off his arm. 'Poor bastard,' He thought.  
  
Enfer grabbed his arm looking desperate. "The females will attempt to mate you if they know you work directly for Lord Sesshoumaru, run, before you are caught like me," He said in French.  
  
He gave Enfer an awkward look. "Err... ok..." He said and walked towards the gate.  
  
Once he made it to the gate, there where 12 youkai, and 2 guards, 3 of the youkai where female...  
  
"Y-you have the mark of Lord Sesshoumaru's house!" One exclaimed. He immediately stepped back, doing so one took his arm. "He doesn't smell marked," She said smiling. His eyes widened with what could only be described as fear.  
  
"He's mine!" Another one stated. 'These women... they are so aggressive!' He thought. He knew immediately he had to show that he was in charge. He grabbed the one that held his arm by the neck and lifted her off the ground; he then glared at the other two.  
  
"Do not pester me, I have no interest in weaklings," He snarled and threw the now gasping youkai away.  
  
He walked in front of the gate. "Open the door, I'm leaving," He said simply, the runes on his armor glowing a moment. "Yes sir," The guard said opening the gate.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Bankotsu sat in the hut leaning against the wall sipping some sake. "You've been drinking for 3 hours," Miroku said finally coming in. "Yea... it doesn't work," He said and threw the cut against the wall, shattering it.  
  
"Ummm, what?" Miroku asked looking confused. "I can't get drunk!" Bankotsu spat. Miroku laughed slightly. "You're a Hanyou thanks to resurrecting yourself, it's very hard to get drunk," Miroku explained. "Monk," Bankotsu said. "Yes?" came a curious reply "Shut it,"  
  
Miroku just shook his head and walked out; he made his way back to Sango and sat down next to her. "Miroku," She said smiling at him. "Sango... Do you want to get married in the next few weeks?" Miroku asked casually. Sango's face looked shocked, he had never really said that before. "O-of course!" She stuttered. "Ok," He said sitting back, still with a casual look on his face.  
  
'How can he not take that seriously?' Sango thought to herself. She knew he was most likely just like this on the outside, she wondered what was going on inside his mind. She reached out and put her hand to his face.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me," She said gently and with a smile. "Don't worry Sango, I love you more then anything in the world," Miroku replied. She hugged him, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
+++ +++ +++  
  
Around 2 days later,  
  
Kaze walked through the forest casually, just looking around. He had enjoyed living out here. Kagura and Sesshoumaru needed space from him that much he knew. Kaze had full intent on returning, but he wanted to enjoy this world anyway, it was so clean and pure compared to the future.  
  
He sighed as he picked up an all too familiar scent. Kaze turned and went towards it, it was almost instinctual for him to do so, which actually made him slightly afraid.  
  
"Kikyo, how are you? Why aren't you with the hanyou?" Kaze asked as he came out from behind her.  
  
"He wants to be with the future me," She said sadly. "Oh for shits sake," Kaze said looking frustrated. He then sniffed the air. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
"Three days," Kikyo replied, still propped up against a tree. "Don't tell me you intend to starve yourself to death because he chose someone else?" Kaze asked, still looking frustrated. Kikyo gave no response but a sigh.  
  
Kaze growled and walked over to her, grabbing her arm. "C'mon, I'll get you something to eat," He said and dragged her along, spite her trying to fend him off. He stopped once she kicked him in the back of the knee. He turned and glared at her dangerously.  
  
"Listen, I brought you back to life, so I'm not going to let that very very unique and rare spell go to waste," He said. "Get some dignity and pull yourself up," He added, his voice laced with disappointment.  
  
"Leave me alone," She said bitterly once they got to where he had camped the night before. He sat her down and went over to where some of the meat he had left was. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "You're lucky that nothing care around and ate it," He said.  
  
She didn't eat and Kaze grew more frustrated. "Eat god Damnit!" He shouted. Kikyo was yet to see Kaze looking truly angry, she just glared at him a moment and started to eat. Kaze calmed and sat down.  
  
Once Kikyo was finished she glanced at him. "Why?" She asked. "The very idea that you seem to think you have no reason to live just because my uncle does not desire you, is sickening and foolish," Kaze said bluntly.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want your magic to be a waste," She replied. "It's both," He growled.  
  
Kaze stood up and grasped Kikyo's arm again, pulling her to her feet. "I've eaten, leave me alone," She snapped with unusual aggression in her voice. "As if, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you now until I'm certain you won't kill yourself," Kaze said with bitter annoyance in his voice.  
  
Kikyo slapped him very hard and a sting came across his cheek. "I don't want to live anymore! I only took your little present so I could have the only thing I truly wanted, and I can't have that anymore!" She screamed.  
  
He turned his head to face her, his eyes tinged with a glow. He narrowed them on her dangerously.  
  
"Do not strike me again miko," He growled. "And people find reasons to live, when they are alive, not dead," He growled. "You very well may find things that will make you happy once more," He added.  
  
"For instance, I noticed you loved those children in that village, you could go to a village and help children," He said.  
  
"Those children died, a youkai killed them... everywhere I go, and to everyone I know, I bring misery," She said silently, a lone tear fell from her eye.  
  
Kaze frowned; this wasn't good he hated crying. "Kikyo, listen, don't cry," He insisted. "Come on, I'm not miserable, and I know you," He said.  
  
She just turned her head away and he growled once more. Kikyo was surprised once she was picked up and pulled over his shoulder. "Hey!" She said still surprised by his suddenly move. "You're not being cooperative," He replied and walked forward.  
  
'Now, what to do for today?' Kaze thought as Kikyo began to gather purifying energies.  
  
A moment later Kaze cried out in pain, the cry echoed through the forest.  
  
+++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++  
  
That's chapter 12, I'm gonna actually skip ahead into a bit of action... what can I say? I'm best at writing that, and I find it most interesting... meh... But I'll try to keep it down.  
  
Also, next chapter might take a little longer to come up with, as this one is longer, and also the fact that normally when I post a chapter, I'm already half done the next one, if not the one after that, this time, I have NOTHING completed after this. So, it will take me about... 5-7 days is my guess for the next chappy. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
My god, it has been months hasn't it folks?  
  
Well, to be honest, I didn't discontinue this story, I have been through really hard times. My father is a major cocaine addict and has put my family in thousands of dollars in dept. I also had school, and dealing with my life's new situation. So, things have been hard, that is the reason for lacking the continuation of this story. I also had to format my computer which ad the half finished Chapter 13, now I'm redoing that right now!  
  
So, anyone who reviews, I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Three weeks after Chapter 12  
  
Kikyo glared at Kaze as he approached the campfire with about 8 large fish.  
  
"Clean them and cook them," He ordered dropped them on the ground. She grumbled and began to take the guts out of the fish. He had been so kind as to tear them open with his claws and take off the heads.  
  
After about 2 hours he watched her eating the fish, all the time glaring at him.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude, the evil stares for the last few weeks have really gotten annoying," He said calmly.  
  
She said nothing in reply and finished the meal. "Very well Kikyo, if you want to die so very much, I'll give you your chance," Kaze said standing up.  
  
"If you can kill me in battle, you can leave, and go on to kill yourself, or hell, kill Inuyasha, see if I care, but the fact is, first get past me," Kaze said seriously.  
  
She stood up and pulled up her bow, not a move Kaze was expecting as he quickly dodged a purity arrow.  
  
'Ungrateful bitch!' His mind shouted.  
  
He turned to dodge another arrow and got into his attack position.  
  
He looked at the pain engraved on her face as she fired another arrow, which he quickly dodged.  
  
He then realized she was very determined to eliminate herself.  
  
Reasoning with her at this point would make him look not serious, this just became a do or die matter.  
  
He dodged another arrow. Kikyo then shot a bolt of Purity energy at him and he was taken off guard and it blasted him back. He slammed into a tree and glanced up to see Kikyo with an arrow pointed at his head.  
  
He looked up to see her trembling. "Finish me off Kikyo," He demanded. "I've given you your chance now finish it," He said.  
  
She dropped the bow and fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
Kaze moved forward and looked at her.  
  
"Why does everything have to be so confusing?" She whispered to herself. "I have lived for centuries, and I myself have yet to figure that out," Kaze said sadly.  
  
"Why do you keep helping me?" She asked. "Haven't you asked this before?" He answered. She nodded sadly, he noted tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Why?" He asked. She looked at him. "Why do you continue to be a burden on my mind?" He asked. She looked puzzled.  
  
"You should have been born a youkai," He muttered and stood up. "I believe I have wont our bet," He said. "Go back to the campfire, we'll decide where to go in the morning," He said.  
  
Kikyo left for the fire, still with a sad look on her face.  
  
= Sesshoumaru' Fortress/Castle=  
  
Kagura woke lazily and mumbled into the firs that covered her. She felt terrible. She mumbled and pulled more of the firs around herself and basked in the warmth.  
  
When she slowly opened her eyes she saw a broad smile on Sesshoumaru as he looked down at her, he was sitting up at this point with firs covering his lower body.  
  
She didn't understand, normally he didn't smile at all.  
  
"What?" She mumbled. He kept the smile on his face and pulled her against him. 'What now?' She thought. 'He doesn't want to do it again does he? I'm exhausted...' she thought.  
  
He put his hands protectively on her stomach and let off a low growl.  
  
Kagura just accepted the embrace, too tired to really do anything about it.  
  
After about an hour she began to worry as he continued to hold her, she was no longer really tired.  
  
"I need to get up," She groaned and pulled away from his grasp, unlike before, a more aggressive growl was let off as she tried to leave his embrace.  
  
'What's he doing?' She immediately thought. With a reluctant move Sesshoumaru let her go.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked looking hesitant at him. He gave no response as his cold emotionless mask was put back on his face. He stood up, dressed himself and exited.  
  
Kagura exited the room after about an hour and noticed everyone acting much differently today, even Jaken.  
  
Kagura finally got tired of everyone avoiding her or moving out of her way and glared at Enfer.  
  
"Why is everyone avoiding me?" She snapped. Enfer blinked. "I don't know madam, I am not avoiding you, perhaps it is a Japanese tradition," He said shrugging. "It may be apart of the mating process you are in. My part of the world and youkai's rules are similar, but they are still different," He added.  
  
She frowned at Enfer with annoyance. "Besides, it is the right of your parent to inform you of these things, no one else's," Enfer added in a know it all voice. Immediately three wind blades where shot at him, he barely dodged in time.  
  
Kagura stormed out of the room with an angry pace.  
  
She made it to the front gate of the fortress and was preparing to exit when she noted the youkai would not open the doors for her. She reached for a feather in her hair but found none.  
  
Now she was trembling with rage, it was if she was being caged.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
Sesshoumaru heard his name echo across the fortress and sighed obviously Kagura had just attempted to leave the fortress. He had hoped she would not try for at least a weak, but then again, she was the wind, and thus, always attempted to be free.  
  
He watched the doors burst open and Kagura walk into the room.  
  
"Where are my feathers?" She demanded. "In a safe place," Sesshoumaru replied. "Why will the gate not open?" She spat. "For certain reasons," He responded.  
  
"You... you...YOU BASTARD!" She screamed and attempted to slap him but he caught the attack.  
  
"You're just like him! You just want to control me!" She spat. "The situation has changed for the time being," Sesshoumaru said bluntly.  
  
"If you do not let me out of here, I am sure Kaze will!" She snarled. "Kaze has not been seen in over a month, my guess is the fool managed to get in one too many fights and finally ended his dismal existence," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagura was in shock.  
  
"He's your son! How can you say that?" She asked in disbelief. "He is strong, but he is foolish, and ill mannered, as well as offensive and rude," Sesshoumaru stated. "His one good quality does not outweigh the rest," He explained.  
  
"I regret ever mating with you," She spat and turned away in disgust, she attempted to leave but Sesshoumaru was in front of her before she could.  
  
"You are to stay here because you are no longer responsible for yourself," He growled, his voice was tinged with annoyance.  
  
"So, you think I cannot fend for myself?!" She almost screamed. "Yourself, of course, you and the life growing in your womb, I have my doubts," Sesshoumaru shot back.  
  
She blinked once, and then everything went dark.  
  
= Kaede's Village =  
  
Sango and Miroku stood in front of Kaede as she finished the ceremony. "I bind the's souls as one and pronounce ye husband and wife," Kaede said.  
  
Miroku smiled broadly and so did Sango.  
  
"Don't they look perfect together?" Kagome asked with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Not really, and the kid in Sango's going to be a complete monster..." Inuyasha started, he was smacked in the back of the head by Kouken. "Do no write the child off just because of its parentage!" He said with daggers glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea, don't write that kid off before it's even born!" Kagome stepped in.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll be having my eye on that kid," He warned. "Don't you think Sango has had enough tragedy already?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha blinked, he hadn't really thought of that. "Just pray that her child grows up properly Inuyasha, I don't want to see Sango go through much more, with her brother, Snake, her entire village and Naraku, she deserves that much," She stated.  
  
Sango and Miroku left the small temple a few moments later, both with looks of happiness on their faces. In the distance Kohaku/Naraku looked on. He thought it at least somewhat proper that he at least observe the wedding. He turned and left his 'sister' and Miroku.  
  
His long purple tail swishing side to side as he held his deadly blade. His natural bone armor shined in the sunlight. "Well, perhaps things will start looking up... Because really," He turned his head towards the village one last time as his crimson eyes shone. "All good things really do come to an end," He said and a malice grin appeared on his face as he started to chuckle, walking deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
Bankotsu ignored the wedding, he had to just admit one thing... He didn't really care.  
  
The wars for people weren't really on the rise at the moment, so he'd stuck around the village, generally keeping to himself.  
  
At one point he felt Naraku very close, and to the east of them, he didn't really care to be honest. He found himself caring not about a whole lot actually; things seemed pointless at this point.  
  
He'd seen Kouga and Ayame arguing again, something about lack of attention. Of course he didn't like to get involved on personal matters like that, but he found himself more interested then he normally would have been.  
  
Bankotsu then froze before he could approach. He turned his head west and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
  
"Wha? What's that?" He asked himself.  
  
Kagome was speaking with Kaede when she felt it too.  
  
"Wha?" She whispered to herself and turned west.  
  
"That much Youki... what could it be?" She whispered.  
  
Bankotsu stopped and shook it off. "Not my problem," He said casually and walked towards the bickering Wolf youkai.  
  
"Hey, calm down huh? All this fighting is giving off the bad vibes right?" Bankotsu said in his casual manner. "Stay out of this freak!" Kouga spat. Ayame immediately retorted. "Don't call him a freak! He's... uhh... an bunch of undead and youkai all piled into one and brought back to life, but he's not a freak!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh, if that's not a freak I don't know what is!... AGH!" Kouga barely dodged Banyruu. "What the hell was that for?" Kouga spat. "Don't call me a freak," Bankotsu snarled.  
  
Kouga was in an almost blinding rage, everything seemed to be falling apart, Ayame wasn't drooling over him, Kagome was almost definitely going to be with Inuyasha, this guy and his halberd, and Kouken thinks he beats children.  
  
"You know what? Think what you want, I'm outta here," Kouga snarled and disappeared in a blur of speed.  
  
Bankotsu put Banyruu on his shoulder and looked at Ayame and gave a large grin. "Hey, wanna go see how the newly weds are doing?" He asked in his care free tone. "Sure!" Ayame replied.  
  
Miroku sat beside Sango as they both sipped at some tea she had made.  
  
'Not quite the honey moon I had originally planned...' Miroku thought.  
  
= Kikyo and Kaze =  
  
Kaze finished putting out the fire. "Shall we go?" He asked. He acted as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Why did you cry anyway?" He asked in a not caring voice. "Because you have give up much to help me, and the idea that I could kill you was so selfish and cruel that it overwhelmed me," Kikyo said. "I have not been true, you have been too kind and accommodating," She said trying to smile. "No worries, my nephew would disagree with you," He said and chuckled lightly.  
  
He felt something almost in the air then, he gave a nervous growl and looked to the west. 'What could that be? It's not Touken... what is it?' He mused.  
  
Kikyo followed him as they headed north.  
  
"You seem bothered," She stated. "Yes, many things are on my mind, and I cannot return 'home' at this moment to see how my 'loving' father and mother are doing in their new arrangement," He explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, knowing it was her. "Worry not, not knowing how they are doing is both a blessing and a curse," He explained.  
  
"I see," She said. "Did you feel that in the west?" She asked. "Yea... yea I did," He growled. "What is it?" She asked. "I don't know, do you want to find out?" He asked. She pondered for a moment. "Yes, yes I would like to know what it is," She said smiling.  
  
The pair walked westward, changing direction from the east.  
  
=== End Chapter 13 ===  
  
Well, that's chapter 13... sorry once again for taking so long to update... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A man in heavy European plate mail stepped off his ship and had a regal look on his old features. His older features looked annoyed. His iris's where almost clear but had a tint of blue in this. The two black pupils scanned over the area.  
  
"Set up the camp," He said in his old gruff voice. Keep the ships ported, and find me the shards... the glorious... wonderful shards," He said as his smirk grew.  
  
=== Sesshoumaru's Fortress ===  
  
Kagura slowly woke up in her bed again and her heart pounded in her chest. She was in a cold sweat.  
  
"Was it a dream?" She asked herself as she glanced around the room.  
  
"Well it depends on what you think was the dream," Sesshoumaru said and she turned her eyes on him immediately. She reached for her feather and found none.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," She said sadly and hung her head.  
  
"There will now be rules imposed for the duration of the..." He was cut off as eight wind blades shot at him. After he dodged he straightened his clothing to glance at the trembling with rage Kagura.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She cried and was about to unleash another attack when Sesshoumaru motioned his left hand and a long poisonous whip knocked the fan from her hand. She reached for it but he got there first.  
  
He kicked the fan away and grabbed Kagura by the wrists. He put them above her head and used one of his hands to keep them above her head while she thrashed angrily.  
  
"The objective of mating is to breed," He snarled. "And I will not allow your reckless behavior endanger our spawn," He added with a great deal of anger.  
  
She stopped thrashing and went limp. "I don't want to do this!" She cried sadly. "You seem to misunderstand, there are things you must do, you have already chosen this path and until six months pass, you will have to stay the course," He explained.  
  
She looked mournful. "I'm going to be a terrible mother," She said finally.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I failed before, I will fail again," She added. "You do not look as though you have birthed a child before Kagura," He said with an unimpressed tone.  
  
"We've have children before Sesshoumaru... you know we did," She said. He thought on it a moment and then growled.  
  
"Kagura that is-" He was cut off.  
  
"Two of our children tried to kill us Sesshoumaru! And you hate the one that wanted to help you!" She sobbed, finally tears coming forth. "It is because I will fail as a parent," She said.  
  
"Kagura, you will be a strong mother, and you will not fail as a parent," He said. "How can you say that? Only one of our children had children, and she had a human as a mate,"  
  
"We will ensure that does not happen, do not worry about such things," He said and released her hands. "Stop this resistance for now, and rest, everything will be fine," He soothed as he picked her up into his arms.  
  
"You're an asshole," She mumbled as she rested her head on his arm. "So I've been told," He admitted.  
  
At that moment Sesshoumaru felt something coming from his shoreline. It was a dark youki. He narrowed his eyes in the direction as Kagura was subdued.  
  
=== The fringe of the Western Lands ===  
  
Kaze walked in his calm confident manner with Kikyo behind him.  
  
"I've never felt anything like this, it's not huge, just different," She said. "It's a European Monarch demon," Kaze explained. "I can see that now, but its way too weak, I don't understand why, those things are supposed to be almost living gods," He said nervously.  
  
"Monarch demon?" She asked. "Like a lord youkai," He explained. 'Except they rule massive areas bigger then Japan and rule them with an iron fist,' He thought nervously.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked. "I am royalty, and I've met a few Monarch Demons in my time, I will see what he has come for, if he comes with hostility, I will go to my father," Kaze explained.  
  
"How many of these 'Monarchs' are there?" She asked. "Eleven, but Touken destroyed most of Europe... or so I've heard... so I'd say... maybe... nine, ten," He said.  
  
"W-wha? Only one or two died?" She asked in shock. "You seem to dangerously underestimate what they are, they are the strongest of the strong, in total there are 75 Monarch Demons or Youkai on the planet," He said.  
  
"I killed one in Africa, but it was because he was too large to hit me," He explained. "There was one for Japan, but he was executed by my grandfather, the second lord of the Western Lands," Kaze explained.  
  
"But that kind of power, it's maddening," She said in shock. "Yes, yes it is," Kaze said looking nervous on the outside now.  
  
"But this one seems weak, weaker then Inuyasha, something must have happened, and that is why he is here," Kaze said looking forward with concern as they traveled.  
  
=== Western Beachfront ===  
  
"Sire, the shards are in three areas, one is in the north, while a group are in a village, and the rest are held by a powerful youkai," He explained.  
  
"I will seek out this youkai myself," He said in his old voice. His massive feet clicking on the ground from the armor.  
  
He stood 6'7 and was heavily muscled in build, but he had the look of age about him. His hair was shortly cut and combed to the side.  
  
"Of course Lord Drake," He said bowing.  
  
"How long will it take the men to get the jewel shards in the north?" He asked. "Two days my lord, if we send our fastest," He explained. "Good, and the ones in the village?" He asked.  
  
"... I'm not sure my lord, it will take as long as you want it to take," He said nervously. His eyes narrowed on him, the youkai's head exploded and he turned to the other demons. "You have three days!" He shouted.  
  
"Yes sir!" They cried and ran for Kaede's village.  
  
"I will be hunting my own prey it would seem," He said and faded away.  
  
=== Naraku ===  
  
Naraku rushed northwards towards the location of the last jewel shard. After that, Kouga, Bankotsu and Kagome's shards would be his for the taking.  
  
He froze as he moved through the forest path to see a large figure in armor. He was covered with shadow across his eyes and his head was tilted down.  
  
"Demon, you will surrender the jewel to me," He said.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Foolish youkai, do you have any idea who I am? I am Naraku, to know my fury is to know death, now move aside," Naraku spat. His tail slapped against the ground and a giant crack ran up the ground as it shattered.  
  
"It is you who are the fool, you have no idea the power you face," Lord Wyvern Drake snarled.  
  
"This Naraku fears no weak youkai," He said with a smirk.  
  
Before he could even move a hand was about his throat and lifted him off the ground. The demon lifted his hand and it started to glow. Naraku's body felt like it was doused in acid.  
  
His tail swept around and was blocked... by Wyvern's tail.  
  
"The jewel, or your demise," He snapped. Naraku reached into his bone armor and tossed out the jewel.  
  
Wyvern threw Naraku a good 15 feet and grabbed the jewel.  
  
Kohaku jumped to his feet ready to attack when he saw nothing in front of him.  
  
'If he knew were that one was, he'll know where the one north is... I need help,' He thought.  
  
Kanna appeared behind him with Hakudoushi. "Where have you two idiots been?" Naraku demanded.  
  
"We were getting the other detachments loyal to our banner," Haku said narrowing his eyes. "What?" Naraku growled dangerously. "You have become weak Naraku, they now follow me. The skirmish you were in proves it. However I come with a jester of good faith. Kanna if you would?" Haku said.  
  
Her mirror showed Inuyasha and Kagome. "Go to these fools, and you'll find the shards," He explained.  
  
"Haku you fool... I had no time before, you are dead," Naraku said.  
  
"I think not Kohaku, what can someone as weak as you do to me?" He asked.  
  
Naraku started to chuckle as his muscles bulged out and then twitched back as his body began to rumble as he braced himself. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked, his voice seemed to have an almost aftervoice to it.  
  
Haku stepped back in fright. "Kanna," He ordered. The two disappeared and Naraku narrowed his eyes, he had made yet two more enemies.  
  
=== Kaede's village, 2 days later ===  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go home, I have school!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Feh, yea, whatever you're going to stay right here..." "SIT!!!!!" smash.  
  
Kagome was about to run for the well when she saw them.  
  
Each figure stood in full plate medieval armor and stood 6'4. The slits in their armored helmets showed glowing red eyes.  
  
"The jewel, give us the jewel," One said in a ghostly voice.  
  
Inuyasha got up and drew Tetsusaiga and braced himself.  
  
Each one started to march forward and inscribed runes burned read on their armor. Each drew their sword and the red markings were all along their swords.  
  
"Death to the enemy," They all said in unison.  
  
Kouga and Ayame were arguing again and Bankotsu walked over with Banyruu to break it up but froze at the figures who appeared.  
  
"Kouga cut it out," He said and readied Banyruu.  
  
"You can't tell me what to..." He saw the incoming armored figures. "Jewels, we need the jewels," They whispered.  
  
"Shit," Kouga said and got ready for battle.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango with a smile. "So, what are we going to do today?" He asked.  
  
Sango looked as though she was thinking about it when Kaede entered.  
  
"Inuyasha and the others are in trouble," She said. Miroku grabbed his staff and rushed out.  
  
Sango looked annoyed at her stomach which now barely started to show as she remained inside the hut.  
  
Inuyasha clashed his sword against one of the unholy rune blades and pushed the demon back. He then blocked the next and struggled to stave this one off. "Kagome run!" He shouted.  
  
Kagome turned to run only to see one of the suits ready to attack her. Inuyasha came out of nowhere and slashed the armored demon across the chest and sent the monster flying back and breaking through a tree. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her while Inuyasha continued to fight the armored demons desperately.  
  
Bankotsu cut down with his powerful blade and knocked one of the demons back and snarled at the fact each time he hit them back it seemed to do nothing but stall them.  
  
Kouga kicked one in the head and sent it flying far away from the battle.  
  
One of the demons grabbed Kouga and forcefully pulled a jewel shard from Kouga's leg. Another took the other and them one stabbed Kouga through the stomach. They dropped the wolf demon and turned their attention to Bankotsu.  
  
'Shit, he's not dead, but these guys are tough,' He thought.  
  
Bankotsu jumped back and gathered unholy energies around his blade and then swiped down unleashing a massive wave of power that blasted through the area, creating a giant gash in the ground.  
  
He saw the armor that he missed still moving towards him and the demons he had hit started to climb out of the crater. 'Shit!' He thought. He ran beside Kouga and pulled him over his shoulder and started to run.  
  
Kouken kicked another demon to the ground and stood in his defensive stance as the people escaped the farming field.  
  
He gracefully smashed another demon to the ground and stood ready for combat. He charged his hard and unleashed a lightning punch and sent one of the suits into the village's stream. One punched him back and he stumbled back.  
  
'These guys are almost invincible!' He thought.  
  
Kagome ran to the middle of the village, Bankotsu and Kouken soon joined her with Ayame.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked. Bankotsu dropped Kouga and was breathing heavily.  
  
Miroku knocked another one over and walked back towards the group.  
  
"We can't hold them," He said. Sango stood with Kagome and looked angry. "If only I could help," She snapped. Kirara flew in and tackled one of the suits of armor back and then roared.  
  
The demons advanced, their glowing read eyes continuing to shine.  
  
Bankotsu, Miroku, and Kouken ran forward and attacked. The two dozen armor quickly overwhelmed them and one grabbed Banyruu from the downed Bankotsu who reached for his sword.  
  
The armor turned to Sango, Ayame and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome run, we'll hold them," Sango said. "But Sango, you can't..." Kagome said. "If they get the jewel who knows what hell they'll release, GO!" She cried.  
  
Miroku tried to get up, but was bleeding blady. Kouken was barely fending off three demons until one cut him down.  
  
All two dozen suits of armor started to walk towards Sango and Ayame who braced themselves.  
  
One of the suits raised his hand and an orb of black power appeared. "Move, or leave this world," It whispered.  
  
"Bite me," Ayame snapped.  
  
The orb was released and Sango and Ayame watched in horror.  
  
A massive explosion blinding everyone in the area and Kagome turned back and cried out. "NO!" She said was now in tears, her friends where dead.  
  
The armor had cover their eyes and the lead one pulled his arm down chuckling at his hand work.  
  
He looked shocked and stepped back. "What's this?" He said in English.  
  
Naraku stood in front of Sango with an angry look on his face.  
  
Sango opened her eyes to see the purple tail and white bone armor.  
  
"N-Naraku," She whispered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Naraku asked. Sango was at a loss for words.  
  
Naraku looked at the armored demons that all regained their confidence and stood ready for battle.  
  
"You are the one the master defeated," They said. "Yes, yes I am," Naraku said.  
  
"Your strength will not save you, not even you have enough power to destroy us," One said.  
  
"Is... that so?" Naraku asked in a smooth voice with an evil grin.  
  
"It is so, move so we may collect our prize," The lead one announced.  
  
"It is a shame that you actually believe me to be so weak... I will explain something to you," Naraku said in a confident voice.  
  
"When I merged with Kohaku, his body changed with my soul, he became a Star Dragon Hanyou, and together we have grown in power beyond what I had before. I trained, and I honed this body, as well as tested its full capabilities," He said. "And then it happened," He said and raised one finger.  
  
"I discovered the most potential thing about this form," He said with joy. "I discovered how to do something only full blood youkai can do, I learned to transform!" He shouted. "I can only show you this once, so watch closely," He said and started to laugh madly as the ground rumbled.  
  
The armored demons stood their ground.  
  
Sango stumbled back with Ayame as Naraku's body began to shake and his muscles bulged and then twitched back.  
  
Naraku stood and looked like he was in pain as his body braced itself. He then reared back and cried out as his torso expanded in one move, his body armor as well. The armored demons stepped back now in shock.  
  
Naraku was in a great deal of pain as his arms. They bulged with new muscle and rippled as they grew longer. His feet then cracked the ground as they expanded each one of his odd toes clenched into the ground as they legs ripped with new muscled and grew.  
  
He was now no longer in as much pain as his voice deepened. His head grew next and bone armor covered over Kohaku's hair, leaving Naraku's head with smooth white plating over his eyes. The armor started on top of his eyes, and only left his face, after that, it smoothed over his entire head until it reached the neck, and was under his chin.  
  
His body grew slightly more and his arms, legs and torso got slightly bigger.  
  
Naraku stood 7'4 now, from his former 5'2. His body was heavily muscled and his bone armor had not changed, still covering his chest, shoulders, forearms, shins, but now also covered his head. His tail was much larger then began and swished from side to side, it was about 6'5 in length. His now very broad shoulders showed much of his size and made him look even more intimidating.  
  
He stood there with his crimson eyes shining in the sunlight chuckling in his deeper voice.  
  
"Are you impressed yet?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
The armored demons where shaking with fear at the new Naraku.  
  
"Let's get started shall we?" He asked and almost disappeared with blinding speed. He appeared in front of the lead demon and swung his muscled arm. In his other hand, appeared a large bone sickle with a bone chain and ball.  
  
The first blow hit and knocked the head clean off the demon and blood splattered on the demons that stood near him.  
  
=== End Chapter ===  
  
Well, that's chapter 14, hope ye all enjoyed it. Next chapter will not focus as much on Inuyasha's gang after the beginning, as they wraps up this part. 


End file.
